


A Relationship's Chronicle (Calum Hood AU)

by mechanical_wifey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, calum hood - Fandom
Genre: Adult relationship, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Smut, Break Up, Christmas, College, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, Living Together, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Meeting the Parents, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Soccer Player Calum, Spring Break, Teen Romance, University, Young Love, football player calum, soccer player, young adult, youngblood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 79,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanical_wifey/pseuds/mechanical_wifey
Summary: "I love you to the moon and back...""You know that every day, the heart creates enough energy to drive a truck for 20 miles?""Ok, but what does this have to do with the fact that I just said I love you to the moon and back?" He asks confused."Wait a minute, you moron. In a lifetime, the heart produces enough energy to drive to the moon and back. So that means that when you say you love me to the moon and back, you are saying that you love me with every drop of blood your heart has produced and will ever produce. " I finish and he side-smirks."Sucks to have a smart girlfriend." He comments."What I wanna say is that I love you to the moon and back and then back to the moon and back to earth. Because I've been loving you for years now and I feel that I was born and living my life with the sole purpose of loving you until my last breath. And if there is life after this one, I will find you and I will love you again until I stop existing." I say calmly, meaning every word I just said. I tilt my head to look at Calum, waiting for his reaction.





	1. The New Beginning

University, the chance I was waiting for a new beginning. My way of leaving high school behind me, with everything it brought, with its pain and nerves and all the fake people. I needed to distance myself from it all.   
Only one thing I will keep for those years: my best friend, Eva. She was there for me, through thick and thin. Through all of the heartbreaks, the nerves, the pains.

As I walk to my morning lecture,  I stop in front of the pinboard where all the announces are posted to check for any news or updates... Something catches my attention as my eyes scan the papers posted; a seminar about the advantages of sexual activity in human behavior, with one of my favorite professors. Seems really interesting, definitely one of the seminars I don't want to miss. I quickly sign up for it, even though it is going to take place in early  October and it's still mid-September.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: First chapter is up and edited, hooray... Tell me what you think of the story. By voting and commenting you are encouraging me to write more and improve my works. Don't be shy and talk to me <3


	2. The Encounter

 October: the prettiest month of fall... Warm beverages, Halloween, rain, the smell of wet leaves... oh, I am in love with October.   
It's the day of the seminar. I am so excited, I can't even sit in the empty seats of the bus that is taking me downtown to the building where the seminar takes place. 

Once I reach the bus stop and exit the bus, the pretty chilly wind hits my face and chest, making me wrap my jacket tighter around me... It is, with no doubt, not the right day to wear just my torn black skinny jeans and my favorite white V-neck T-shirt with my black Vans.

 I enter the auditorium where the seminar is taking place; not many people are here, so there are plenty of empty seats. I look around, trying to find the perfect place to sit, when my gaze meets a familiar back and so well memorized tattoos on the arms, clothed with the perfect white and blue striped T-shirt. Oh my God, it might be him...   
With a breath, I decide to go and find out. My legs are shaking and my chest is heavy and my head is spinning but I take the steps towards him.   
My heart is pounding with thrill and excitement as I approach the man that looks like him. I see the side of his face, his plump lips, his sharp jawline and eyes that I swear they have the warmest brown color I have ever seen.  
 But then fear conquers my body and mind, making me turn around and start walking away, too scared to get any closer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: How do you think the story will escalate? Will they meet at this seminar or maybe the meeting will be late? Comment your opinion...  
> By commenting you are encouraging me to write more and improve my work.


	3. Tonight's menu: Cocktails and Kisses

I turn away, trying to leave without making any sounds. 

"Hey! How are you? What are you doing in here?" I hear the so familiar voice ask from behind me, cheerful as ever. Oh shit, he saw me. I turn around, trying to regulate my breathing before I open my mouth to talk to him.   
"Oh hey, Cal! Oh my god, what are you doing in here?" I ask him back. God, I can't take my eyes off him; he is way buffer than I remember, fuck his biceps could rip his T-shirt, his face looks more mature, with his cheekbones and his tan skin. He is more handsome than I could recall.  
"I thought it would be interesting... I mean, it's about sex and behavior. Plus, it's linked to physical education and activity. " He says and laughs awkwardly. I laugh too and try not to stare into his eyes for too long: fuck, they are warmer than I remember them, magnetizing.   
"I'd better go find a seat. It was nice seeing you again. "I say and give my warmest and most genuine smile.   
"Why don't you sit with me? If it becomes boring, at least I will have someone to talk to. "He says and points to a seat next to him.

(3 Hours Later )  
The seminar is finally over, after almost half an hour of answering to our questions. The moment I get up and pick my things up, I get that bittersweet feeling in my gut; Am I going to see him ever again? Is this my last chance to tell him how I really felt for him for over a year? Or at least keep some kind of contact? Am I still feeling the same? Could this be my chance to the closure I need to move on?

"Hey, what about we grab a drink, catch up a bit, talk about old stories from high school? "He asks before I could even speak up, grabbing my wrist. I swear to God, it was like electricity, running through my body.   
"You realize that high school was just a couple of months ago, right? "I say with a giggle. He laughs and looks at his feet... Oh my God, he is blushing.   
And then he raises his eyes and they fall on mine. And they look at me so sweetly that I am damned if I say I could actually say no to him.   
"Never mind. I knew it was a stupid idea. You already have plans, don't you? " He asks me, clearly losing hope. Wait, was he actually hoping I would say yes?   
"I know a great Mexican place just a few minutes away from here and they make a hell of a Margarita. Maybe we can go there, it's pretty cozy and a great place for a chat. "I say and give him a smile.   
"Sure. Where is it exactly? "  
"We can go on foot. It's basically 3 minutes away. "  
"I have my bike parked just across the street. Follow me. " He says and grabs my hand.

(3 hours later)   
"It's late. I have to get home. My parents are going to be up my ass about being late. I told them that I would be home at 9 and it's almost 12. And if I don't leave soon, I am going to miss the last bus. "I say as I motion the waitress to come over. I reach for my purse, to take out some cash and pay for my drinks, but he grabs my wrist again, this time stopping my actions.   
"Don't even think about it. They are on me. And I'll take you home. I am not letting you leave on your own this close to midnight. "He says and takes out his wallet.   
"Hey, no. Please. Let's share the bill. "I protest and I hear the waitress chuckle.   
"You young couples with your stupid fights over the bills... "She says and I feel my cheeks heat up.  
"We are not a couple... "I mumble, looking at my fingers as they fidget together.

He passes a 50 to the waitress and tells her to keep the changes.   
"Come on... Let's get you home. "He says and slips on his leather jacket   
"I can just take a taxi back home. You've already paid for the drinks... "I say as we exit the place. I try to go towards the other way, but he tugs on my wrists and with a small drag, he pulls me to his chest.   
Mere seconds pass and I only can take a breath, looking into his eyes before his lips land on mine.   
Oh fuck, we are kissing! His hand is on the back of my head, sending chills all over my body, as his lips graze mine. They are rough and dry, but this is the best kiss I've ever had. My eyes are shut close and I feel that warm feeling in my gut, despite the night chill. His breath has the taste of tequila and lime that I could get easily drunk just with it.   
"I am taking you home. "He says, breathing just above my lips. I just nod and he nods too before he kisses me again. 

During the whole drive, my chest is glued to his back, enjoying the minutes I get to hug him. He lets me put my hands in the pockets of his jacket cause it's pretty chilly and going against the wind isn't really helping me stay warm.   
I know for sure that I am not sleeping tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Yass, the first kiss! What do you think of the kiss? Did you like the chapter?   
> Comment below your predictions.  
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my stories. <3


	4. Missed Calls

'I'll call you' He said. 'I had a great time' He said. 

And here I am, three days later, waiting for a fucking phone call from him. 

"Just forget about it. You had fun and now it's over. You were the one insisting that you are not into him anymore..." Eva says over our coffee. I bite my lip and look at her like a lost puppy.   
"What? Why are you looking at me like that? "She asks me raising an eyebrow   
"I might still have feelings for him.  I can't get him out of my mind and I can't fucking sleep if I don't think of our kiss over and over again. I am fucked. "I admit, a burning feeling in my gut.   
"Really? Cause you clearly don't look like you cared at all. "She says mockingly  
"Fuck off... "I begin trying to defend myself but the notification sound of Messenger cuts me off. I pick my phone from next to my cup and unlock the screen, revealing the notification on my lock screen.   
"Oh fuck... Come over. You have to see this. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, more like a filler chapter. What do you think will happen next? Comment below your predictions.  
> By commenting and giving kudos to my story, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my stories.


	5. A little death

I wait outside the cinema building for Calum to arrive. I kind of feel conscious of my outfit. Does the skirt make my thighs look fatter than they are? Does my white T-shirt highlight my belly? I shouldn't have eaten that burger after class... I put my hands in the pockets of my black leather jacket and sigh. I just want to look nothing less than perfect today.  
"Hey, sorry for being late... You look gorgeous. "Calum says and kisses my cheek. Really? A kiss on the cheek after everything that went down a couple of days ago?  
"Never mind. I didn't even realize you were late... "I say and follow him inside.   
"What movie do you want to watch? " He asks and places his arm on my shoulder.   
"Um, an action movie maybe?  "I ask and try not to faint cause his arm is snaked around my shoulders and my body is touching his body and I feel the warmth and I smell his cologne and fuck, my mind is racing right now.   
"Sure." He says and asks the cashier about the tickets. I take out my wallet to pay my fair, but he grabs it and puts it back in my purse.   
"You know I am never going out with you again. "I say, sighing and glaring at him.   
"I guess we'll have to see about that."  He says and wraps his arm around my waist. God, this is my sweet spot; I can't fucking function with his arm around my waist.   
He drags me to the snack bar to grab some popcorn and sodas.   
"What are you getting? "He asks me, looking at me. If he could read my mind, I would have been so damned right now.   
"Nachos with cheese and spicy tomato sauce. And sparkling water. "I reply, biting my tongue, trying to hold in what I actually want to get, taking out my wallet.  
"I'll have a large popcorn and a beer.  Babe, can you hold that for a while? "He says and gives me his jacket... He called me babe. He just fucking called me babe and my 16-year old self is screaming right now. 

I hold his jacket and try to fight the urge to bury my face in it. He pays for the snacks and then I comprehend his plan.   
"You little shit..." I say and he giggles!   
"You are cute when you are mad, babe. "He says and gives me my snacks.   
"I got us some candies too. Let's get in" He says and we walk to the lady outside the theatre. He shows her our tickets and she guides us to the correct room.

Our seats are on the very back. I am sitting next to the wall and he is sitting on my right. I feel secluded from the rest of the crowd, even though the room is packed.  
"So, how was your day? "He asks as the ads begin playing.

45 minutes into the movie, he is feeding me popcorns while I pass him nachos with dip. I look at him through my eyelashes as he places the corn on my lips.   
"Fuck... Stop looking at me like that... " He whispers in my ear, his voice and breath sending chills down my spine. Before I can answer, his lips move to my neck. His hand rests on my thigh for a while before it makes its way under my skirt.   
"Eyes on the screen, ok baby? "He says and turns his head before he slowly pushes his middle finger in me.   
"You are so freaking wet... and it's all for me. I bet you taste so good. "He whispers in my ear, just enough for me to hear it. His breath feels great on my skin, sending chills down my spine and making the hair on the back of my neck stand straight.   
He pushes a second finger into me and raises his thumb to my clit, rubbing it in circles. I let out a small moan, bringing a side smirk to his lips.   
"Quiet..." He whispers.  
At some point, I felt numb from the pleasure. His fingers were working magically on my cunt, making the knot in the pit of my stomach tighter and tighter.   
His thumb, still pressed against my swollen clit, is not helping me at all contain my rising stomach.   
"Cum... I really wanna taste you. " He whispers and the hair at the back of my neck rise. I look into his eyes and I see them darker, his pupils blown and orbs glossing with lust... His lips look so fucking perfect from where I sit.  
He brings them to mine, right in time to shut me up before the whole theater hears me orgasm.   
My walls squeeze his fingers as my orgasm coats them. His lips are salty and taste like butter, making me not want to end this kiss.   
Once I stop moving and bucking my hips and arching my back, he pulls his fingers out and brings them to his lips. He smirks as he cleans them, making me sigh from all the tension.   
"I am driving you back home, baby girl... " He says, giving me a kiss on the forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Things are getting hot... What do you think of that chapter? Comment below.  
> By voting and commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my stories. <3


	6. Make the doubts go away

"So, it's been 2 weeks, huh? " Eva asks me as we take our seat in our favorite booth at our favorite coffee shop.   
"Yeah, and they've been the greatest. "I say, smiling just at the memory of the past 2 weeks.  
"So are you two finally together? "She asks the question that has been bugging me lately.   
"I don't really know. It's a bit soon to put a label... "I say, swirling my straw in my cup.   
"It bothers you that you don't know, doesn't it? "She asks, trying to read my expression.   
"It does. But I am too scared to ask Calum. I don't want to seem pushy. I mean, I am finally with him, I don't want to push him away by being pushy..." I say.   
Before she could speak, my phone rings, making me snap my head towards my bag. A smile spreads on my face, just by a single look on my caller's ID.   
"Hey, doll. Where are you? "I hear his voice ask me cheerfully.   
"Out with Eva, for coffee. Why? "I ask, almost purring.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out later... "He says, getting me all excited.   
"Sure. Where do you wanna meet? "I ask, as my friend mocks my smile.   
"I am at the gym right now. I'll be done in an hour. Wanna come over here? We will take the bicycle and we can go wherever you want. "  
"I have nothing better to do so I guess I'll be there. See you... "I say and hang up. 

(An hour later. )  
"Hey, gorgeous. You look really good today." He says and hugs me.   
"You too. I was expecting you all sweaty and stinky, but you look great actually." I say and take in his appearance... His gray sweats that make his ass pop, his black fitting T-shirt that compliment his muscles and that unzipped hoodie that is going to be the death of me.   
"I had something called shower... You know, gyms have showers too..." He says and laughs. I smack his chest and he gives me his helmet.I stare at him and he huffs before he reaches to help me buckle it.    
"So where are we going? "I ask as he helps me with the helmet.   
"My house is empty. My mom is at my grams with my dad and my sister is working til midnight and then she is staying with her boyfriend. We can hang out there, watch a movie maybe..." He says and rides the bike.   
"Sure. Let's go. "I say and hug his torso. 

(At Calum's place )  
As he unlocks the door, I take my time to take in his features. His lips pursed, his arms flexing lightly as he turns the key, his butt in those gray sweatpants and fuck, I just got wet.   
"Are you coming in or nah? "He asks, smirking at me.   
"Yeah. I was just tired and my mind flew..." I say as I enter his apartment.   
"Yeah. You are trying to tell me that you weren't checking me out. Not at all... "  
"I totally wasn't." I protest and I feel my cheeks getting redder.  
"You are so fucking cute when you are blushing, it's insane." He says, smiling and cupping my face. I look into his eyes and bite my lips. He chuckles and kisses me softly, taking my breath away.   
"It's fine. I am checking you out too, all the time." He murmurs against my lips and smacks my butt.   
"I am ordering pizza. Hope you're hungry." He says, parting from my lips.   
"I am not." I say and crash our lips again, pulling him into a long kiss.   
"Too bad cause you are eating, either you want it or not." He says and gives a light slap to my butt.

He leaves for just a few minutes, letting me explore his living room all alone. I see the stack of his mother's and sister's magazines, scented candles with cinnamon and orange, a lamb on the small table next to the sofa and of course framed photos. I take a closer look and sit up, trying to recognize the faces. I see his sister at her graduation, his parents at their wedding, him running after a football. And then him again, as a newborn baby, his fists balled up and his eyes even sweeter than now. Right next to the picture a picture of his father and him, smiling at each other in a soccer game.  
"I ordered a chicken mushroom and a triple cheese one. Are you OK with that? "He asks me. I turn around, the picture still on hand. He sees me and smiles, nodding his head.   
"You don't look alike at all. You have his smile though. "I say and he chuckles.  
"Thank you. "He replies and looks at the ground smiling.  I go next to him and hug him from behind, rocking side to side.I peck on his jawline, standing on my tippy toes and then place my head on his shoulder blade. Before I can even process it, I am facing him and he is kissing me roughly, with his tongue gmine, and bites on my bottom lip. He wraps his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his neck as he corners me more against the wall.   
Like we read each other's mind, I jump and he supports me, putting his hands under my ass. He walks back to the sofa where he plops down, me still on him and our lips connected.  
"I fucking need you." He mumbles, tugging at the hem of my T-shirt.   
"Go ahead. I am ready." I say and take his hand. I put it in my jeans and he begins brushing my clit over the underwear.   
"Fuck, you are soaking wet." He whispers, mostly to himself. I moan and he plants a small peck on my neck. As I raise the hem of my T-shirt to take it off, the doorbell rings, making us both sigh frustrated.   
"He had to come now?" He groans through his teeth.   
"You were the one who insisted on ordering pizza... "I say as I unstraddle him. I give him a small peck and he sits up to open the door.   
"Let me pay my fair share. "I shout, grabbing my bag.   
"As if! "He says and leaves.   
Not a minute passes and he is back, the box of pizza on his hands. He leaves it on the coffee table and comes back to me.   
"Where did we leave it off? "He asks with a smirk.   
"You were about to fuck me. And I can't fucking wait. "I say and smirk too.   
"A gentleman never leaves a princess waiting. "He says and picks me up. He places me over his shoulder and carries me to his bedroom.   
He lays me down carefully and I get comfy on the pillows.   
"Way too many clothes. "He says and grabs the back of his T-shirt. I grab the hem of mine, but he grabs my hands and stares deeply into my eyes.   
"Let me." He says and raises the hem. I breathe heavily from the lust, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside me, feel his skin on mine, hear his moan and see his face as we orgasm.   
The T-shirt is now thrown somewhere in his room and I am laying in my black bra and high waisted jeans. I look at him as he looks at my body. His orbs piercing my skin as his hands dig at my sides. He traces the outline of my tat and sends shivers down my spine. He moves his hands behind my back and unhooks my bra, with no difficulty.   
"Fuck... "I hear him whisper as my boobs fall free.  
"What? "I ask, arching my back and giving him a show.   
"They are perfect. Big and firm and the piercing so pretty. You are perfect, princess." He says in a breath. I sit up and press my chest on his as I lean towards his ear.   
"Please, fuck me." I whisper and bite his earlobe. He pins me down on the mattress and grabs my wrists with one hand. He fiddles under his bed and pulls out a box. My breath hitches at the back of my neck. What is he going to pull out? Handcuffs? Whip? Gag? Is he into that kind of things?

He pulls out a square foil package, smirking at me and releasing my wrists.  
"We'd better remove our pants. "He says and places kisses on my chest. He takes my nipple into his mouth and teases it with his tongue, making it pointy and rough.   
"Stop teasing me. Please. "I plead.   
"Why? Am I getting you wetter? Is that even possible? "He asks as his lips are on my skin.   
"See yourself. "I say and his smirk gets bigger. He unbuttons my jeans and removes them, tracing my thighs along the way. He does the same on the way up, causing the hair at the back of my neck to stand straight. As he plays with the band of my underwear, I curl my toes into the waistband of his sweatpants. I drag them down and reveal that he is not wearing a pair of boxers. His penis is hard, his veins are popping and his tip a subtle shade of purple. I buckle my hips upwards as he removes my panties, helping him get them off faster.I  kick off my panties as he removes his sweatpants and rolls on the condom. He grabs me by the hips and drags me closer.  
"Are you sure? "He asks, placing the tip in front of my entrance. His member is just the right size, long but thick too.   
 "Fuck yeah." I say. He supports his body on his hands and thrusts in. I feel him stretch my entrance as he goes in, making me groan in a bit of discomfort.  
"Fuck, you are so tight. It feels so awesome." He growls and I moan.   
"Faster, please. "I moan, wanting nothing more than to feel him pound me, even though I am still not accustomed to his size. His skin is rubbing my clit, making my head spin around. He picks up on speed and places a hand on my boob, squeezing softly. He plays with the bar of my nipple piercing as he thrusts, changing the angle so he can hit my spot.   
"Fuck, you are so big, you are destroying me for anyone else. "I moan, digging my nails into his biceps.   
"Good, cause no one else is fucking you from now on. "He says and sucks a hickey on my neck.   
"What? Oh, fuck, right there. "I say, without breath, arching my back, as pain and pleasure mix together.   
"Haven't you understood that we are exclusive? "He says, stopping his thrusting, to look at me in seriousness.   
"I wasn't sure... "I say, trying not to ruin the building of my orgasm.  
"Baby, I have you and I am not letting you go. "He whispers in my ear and starts thrusting into me again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Yes, finally, those two are officially together <3  
> What do you think of this chapter? Tell me in the comments.  
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my story.


	7. Stay with Me

"Wanna stay the night? I promise we are not having sex if you don't feel like it..." He whispers, hugging my body closer. He kisses my temple and I trace the middle of his chest. 

"As much as I want to, I have to get back home. I told them I would go for a coffee and it's almost 10." I say and he chuckles.   
"Want me to drop you home? "He asks, pecking on my lips.  
"Nah. It's not even 5 minutes from here. "I say and I get up from his bed.   
"Text me when you make it home, OK? "He says, getting up too. I smile and kiss him, earning a smile of his on my lips. He hugs my waist and I trace his jawline.   
"I can do this all day. "He says once we part.   
"It would be great. But I really have to leave. "I say and pout.

(3 A.M)  
My phone goes off, snapping me out of my sleep. I groan and grab it from my nightstand, praying my sister isn't awaken by it. I check the caller's ID and see his number and photo.   
"Hey. Is everything alright? "I ask, exiting my room. My dog snaps his head towards me but soon lays on its bed again.   
"Hey, babe. Everything is fine. I just wanted to hear your voice. "He says and I feel my cheeks heat up.   
"Are you drunk? "I ask him and giggle.   
"Just a tiny bit. But I really wanted to hear you. "He says and I hear his best friend laugh.   
"Where are you? "  
"Out with the guys. We are alright. They want to say hi. "He says and I hear his friends yell 'hey'.   
"OK. Please, take a cab home, OK? " I say, worrying about later.   
"I will. I'll call you tomorrow. Sorry for waking you up. " He says and hangs up.

"Is everything alright? "My dad asks, coming out of his bedroom.   
"Everything's just fine. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Cutest scene I've written this far. Do you guys prefer short chapters like this one or long ones? Tell me in the comments, I'd really like to know.   
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my writing.


	8. Eat, pray, love?

"How did you find out about this place? "He asks me as we pick up the salads we ordered.   
"Eva brought me one day. And I fell in love. "I say taking out my wallet. I pay for both our orders and give him an innocent smile.   
"Let's find a place to sit. "I say and move in front of him. He takes my hand in his and intertwines our fingers.   
"How were your classes today? "He asks me as we look around for the perfect spot.   
"They were fine. I really love psychology, so I am really into my classes. How were your classes? "I ask him back. He chuckles as I guide him towards a bench.   
"Really fine. University is way more different than high school. "He says, sitting on the bench and opening the lead of his salad bowl.   
"I know. There is less pressure and more spare time. I am really glad high school is over, although I miss some aspects. Like hanging out with you and the guys... "  
"I think that nowadays we hang out more. "He says and laughs. I take a bite of my salad and look at him, taking in his features...   
"I am sorry I woke you up 2 days ago. I don't know what I was thinking. "  
"It's alright. I just got worried. I am glad you called me though... "  
"Why is that? "  
"I now have something against you in our next argument. "I say and giggle.   
"You are cute when you do that. "He says and pinches my cheeks. I lean my head on his shoulder and place a kiss on his bare neck. 

"You think I am cute when I do anything." I comment and he chuckles. I leave one more kiss on his neck and he groans.  
"Fuck, don't do that! We might end up doing things that aren't meant to be done in public. "He growls and I smirk. 

"Why so? "I purr innocently. I kiss his earlobe and he moans. 

"I told you to stop. You are going to get yourself in trouble, little one. "He growls and grabs my chin. I smirk and bite my lip before he kisses me roughly, biting and pulling my bottom lip.

"My place is empty. Wanna... "he begins but I cut him off.   
"Please."I say and he smirks satisfied. 

 

On the way to his place, all I can think is how badly I want to rip off his clothes and ride him. God, I've never had that kind of thoughts until now. 

Everything seems to flash before me. I didn't even realize how we got into his room and on his bed, how our tops ended up flying across the room or how I even got sitting on his lap, kissing him and leaving scratches on his neck and biceps.   
"Fuck, this is good but I fucking need to feel you..." He whispers against my chest. I moan, just by the thought of our bodies colliding.   
"I better grab a condom..." He murmurs and I nod. As he stretches towards the nightstand I stare at his arms flexing and I swear I become even wetter.

And right then the door flies open... I let a small whimper and try to find something to cover me up.   
"I've told you to knock! "He says, to a girl, a bit older than us.   
"Aren't you going to introduce me to the girl? "She asks, giggling.   
"Leave Mali! "He commands her and hugs me to cover my chest up. She exits and I feel my whole face heat up.   
"It's OK. She won't tell a thing. And I'll explain everything to her, don't worry. "He whispers in my ear, rubbing my back, trying to soothe me.   
"That was your sister, wasn't she? "I ask and look into his eyes. He nods and kisses my temple.   
"I better go. I don't feel comfortable now that she caught us. God knows what she thinks of me. "I say, grabbing my T-shirt.   
"We don't have to have sex, you know... we can just chill and watch a movie... "He says, hugging me from behind. He pecks on my neck and bites softly.   
"Last time we watched a movie together, you finger fucked me... "I say and turn around. He just chuckles and side-smirks.   
"OK, you are right. Want to go for a walk together? "He asks, rubbing my cheek.   
"Nah. I have a full day tomorrow. Rain check? "I ask, batting my eyelashes.   
"Deal. Be safe, OK? "He asks as I put on my jacket.   
"I'll text you" I say and peck on his lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an awkward first meeting with Mali, don't you think? Tell me your opinion below.   
> By commenting you are encouraging me to write more and improve my work. <3


	9. When my light met your chaos.

"I am thinking of moving out after Christmas. "He says, as I lay on his naked chest. I raise my head to look at him, smiling mischievously.   
"How come? "I ask him, tracing his chest. He rubs my back and then my hip, using small movements.   
"I need my personal space. And I need to become independent. "  
"And you don't want to get caught again by your sister... "I say and he laughs.   
"Yeah, that too. And I need to be able to bring you to my place, anytime I want and stop worrying about the house being empty. "He says, taking my hand in his. I chuckle and hum.   
"What? "He asks.   
"Nothing. Just, last year, you were all about short relationships and one-night-stands. And now... "I say but he interrupts me with a kiss.   
"Now, I am with you. And I only care about being with you. For as long as it can go. You've changed me. Even though you didn't even try. It has made me better, loving you. You were the light I needed to put my chaos on track. I was so stupid for not falling for you way earlier. But I am so lucky I found you again. "He says. 

By the time he was done, I was in tears. He wraps his hands around my waist and brings me closer to his chest. I put my head in the crook of his neck.  
"I know it's too soon, but I love you. It's unreal how bad I love you. I don't want you to say it back just because I said it. It's just how I feel." I murmur and he chuckles. 

"I love you too. I've tried to fight it all these years I've known you, but it was always there. "He says and kisses the top of my head. 

"Do you want to stay the night? My mom and dad are in my mom's hometown and my sister is with her boyfriend. Nobody will bother us. "He says, handing me my phone. I nod and dial my mom's number.   
"Hey, mom. I am staying at Eva's place. I will see you in the morning. "I say and hang up, before she could protest or ask questions. He smiles at me and kisses my forehead.   
"I am hungry. "I purr.   
"Let me feed you. "He says and flips us, so I am laying on my back and he straddles me.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first I love you's, aww... What do you guys think of the chapter? It's more of a filler chapter, longer chapters are coming, I promise. Do you like how this story is going? Comment below.  
> By commenting you are encouraging me to write more and improve my skills.


	10. Dollhouse

"How is house searching going? "I ask him, as we watch 'Sons Of Anarchy ' on his laptop.   
"I think that I've found the perfect place. It's not big, nor too small. It's near the university, the owner is not asking for crazy money and I think I can pay for it all by myself. "He says, not taking his eyes off the screen.   
"When are you moving? "I ask him, trying to get his attention off the screen to have an actual conversation.   
"In a week... I have everything set up. I want to be done before the term exams. "He says mindlessly.   
"Oh... "it's all I say. I wasn't expecting him to inform me of everything or ask for my opinion, but I actually felt a little left out.   
"I gotta go. Call me when you actually have time for me and you can actually pay a bit attention to your girlfriend. "I say, getting up.   
"Babe, are you mad? "He calls, walking behind me.   
"Yes, actually, I am. "I say turning to face him.   
"Why? "He asks and makes my blood boil.   
"Because I feel like we are only together for the sex. "  
"What are you talking about? "He asks, a mixture of question and confusion on his face.   
"I get it that you wanted to go on a trip with your friends during Christmas. It's totally acceptable. But since you got back, you are cold and distant. You can't tell me one day that you love me and the other day be distant. "I yell.   
"You know I meant it. "He says, trying to keep his calmness.   
"I don't know. It's like you feel ashamed of me. We barely ever go out, I haven't met your friends, neither did you mine and all we do is meet, either out or in your place, and fuck. It's not fucking fair. And this is not a relationship. "I say and he looks at me, completely speechless.   
"Look, I better go. Take your time, do your thinking. I just can't do it like this anymore. "I say and look at him. Reality hurts, but I can't pretend we are fine.   
"Baby, please...."I hear him say before I exit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, our couple had their first fight :(  
> Do you think they will make up soon or not at all? Comment your opinion below.   
> By commenting you are encouraging me to write more and improve my writing.


	11. Maybe we're just having too much fun...

"Were you PMSing? " Eva asks me when I finish telling her about the fight.   
"No. "I answer simply.   
"It took you guys a long time to reach where you were, and you blew it away just because he didn't ask you about his house? Are you insane? "She asks me, her voice raising.   
"It wasn't about the house. It was about everything else. I was just tired of him not giving me attention. He was watching the fucking episode, which by the way has watched a hundred times, and didn't even turned to look at me. "  
"On some points you are right. But it could have happened in a better way... "She says. I sigh and roll my eyes.   
"Oooh, come on. Don't you roll your eyes on me... you know I am right and you know you still love him. "She says and raises her eyebrow   
"I do. Just because we had a fight, it doesn't mean I have stopped loving him. I just need him to apologize, that's all. "I say sighing.   
"OK. Just, forget about this for a while. Do you want to go for a drink tonight? I've heard of a really nice place that makes bomb cocktails. "She says, trying to cheer me up.   
"Yeah, sure. It will do me good to get out of my house. "I answer, playing with the tear of my jeans.   
"I'll come by your place at 10 to pick you up. "She says, winking at me.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter, but some action is going to take place in the next one. What do you guys think of the story so far? Do you guys like it? Is there anything you don't like and would like to change? Comment below.  
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my skills.


	12. Backseat Serenade

I am waiting for Eva to pick me up from my house. I am wearing a long, black, high waisted skirt with a tear that reaches my thigh and a black tight crop top. I decided on my favorite black stiletto high heels, aimed at a dramatic makeup look with sharp eyeliner, long eyelashes, and dark burgundy lips. I have let my hair down and shaped them in loose waves. I really look good tonight.

I see Eva's car, the significant Silver Audi, pull over in front of my block. I walk towards it and open the door, without turning to see her. I hear the lock pop, signaling that she locked the doors, something she always does for safety reasons.   
I turn my head to greet her and see Calum, looking the best he could look, with his black skin tight shirt and black skinny jeans.   
"What are you doing in here? "I ask, trying to be furious with him and hide my excitement about seeing him again, after 3 days of not talking.  
"We need to talk and there was no other way. "He says, starting the engine.   
"You could have called me.... "I murmur   
"You didn't even answer my texts. Nor returned my calls. So, I called Eva, and she helped me plan all of this. " He says like it is the most natural thing.  
"I am gonna kill her. "I growl.   
"No, you won't. " He says and stops in an almost empty parking place, just 2 blocks from my house... He turns to me and looks into my eyes, a bit angry.   
"What? "I ask, trying to keep my cool.   
"You will never leave again while I am talking to you! " He says, his eyes glistening under the light.   
"I know it wasn't right. I just didn't want to talk to you at that moment. "I say and he sighs angrily.   
"You can't just accuse me of something I haven't done and then leave, without giving me a chance to apologize." He yells, making me back off deeper into my seat.   
"I freaking love you. Everything I've said was just my truth. You can't just swipe it off because we've had a rough week. You are my first serious relationship, I am still learning. I don't know how to behave in a relationship, and I know I can't treat you like I treated any other girl before. We are going to have ups and downs, we are going to fight, scream, cry, but I love you and we are going to get through everything. We just need to talk our problems out. " He says, his voice calmer than previously. His hands are gripping the steering wheel, his chest rising and fall. I stare blankly at the front. He sighs and pops the button, unlocking the doors.   
"If you want to leave, just tell me and I'll drop you. I won't even bother you again, I promise. " He says, his voice barely above a whisper, while rubbing his temples. I unbuckle my seatbelt and get closer to him, supporting my body on my palms.  
"I am sorry. You are right... "I whisper, pecking on his lips.  
"Drop it. "He whispers. His voice sounds sad.   
"Oh come on. I haven't seen you in 3 days. I've missed kissing you, seeing you, touching you. "I whisper moving to his collarbone. He moans softly.   
"You are going to be the death of me, I swear, little one. All of this was your fault, OK? "He says as I nibble on his skin. I really love marking him as mine, with hickeys and scratches and love bites.  
"It was. I was a bad girl and I need to be punished. "I say, looking innocently into his eyes as I unbutton his shirt. He bites his lip, putting one hand on the side of my face.   
"My house has not been furnished yet. "He whispers.   
"I have a better idea. "I say and reach for the lever to adjust the seat. I push the seat back and straddle his lap.   
"Don't forget, I am in control. "He says, tracing the thigh that shows through the tear.   
"What do you want me to do? "I ask as innocently as I can.   
"Top and bra, off. Now. "He says, looking into my eyes. I reach for the hem and pull the top above my head. His hands go to my sides, tracing my ribs and my half-finished tat. I unhook my bra and drop it next to him. His hands travel up my chest before his thumb presses on my nipple. My piercing shines in the moonlight.   
"Now grind. "He orders, playing with my boob. I begin moving my hips back and forth, feeling his stiff member against my wet clit.   
"Not there. "He interrupts with a harsh breath. I look at him confused.   
"Right here, baby. It has your name written all over. "He says, pointing on his lips. I gulp loudly and stay with my mouth agape.   
I slowly move upwards and he moves my skirt backwards. I reach his face and ghost above his lips.   
"Fuck, you smell delicious." he says, moving my panties to the side. He grabs my hips and lowers my core to his face. His lips engulf my clit, sucking lightly on it. It's weird but so fucking hot at the same time.  
I buck my hips back and forth as he moves his lips and tongue aiming for my pleasure. I moan as his teeth scratch lightly on my clit, before they trap it in between them, teasing it with the tip of his tongue.   
"Shit Calum, it feels fucking amazing." I whisper, rocking back and forth. He smirks against my pussy while pulling my hips more on his tongue. I let out a shriek and grab his hair, playing and pulling at the soft curls.   
"You like that, don't you?" He growls, his hand going from my hip to my breast, squeezing and playing with it. I feel my whole body sensitive to his touch, like his fingertips are burning holes in my skin but instead of being painful, they give me pleasure which makes my guts twist and from the so familiar knot.   
"You have no idea..." I moan, throwing my head back and closing my eyes.  
"Actually, I have. I can feel your clit throbbing and your walls pulsing and your nipples are hard... You enjoy sitting on my face, don't you, princess?" He says, his breath hitting on my sensitive nub.   
"Cal, I think I am about to cum. "I moan and arch my back.   
"Look at me while you are cumming. I wanna see your pretty little face get dirty as you are coming on my tongue." He says cheekily before he reconnects his mouth with my clit.  
I bring my head up and look into his eyes as he licks me to my orgasm. I feel my body numb and enter an ecstatic state. My hips go stiff and head spins while Calum still licks my core and makes my orgasm last longer.

I unstraddle him and lay on his chest, trying to catch my breath. He wraps an arm around my waist and dips one hand in my hair, running his fingers through my curls.   
"You are messing with my hair. You are going to destroy my curls..." I whine.  
"Well kiddo, you're messing with my head and you are going to destroy me one day. But I am not complaining, I actually like it." He says, pecking on my forehead.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally they are back together. <3 What do you think of Eva's and Calum's plan? Did you like the chapter? Let me know your opinion.   
> Plus, no more short chapters after this one.   
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my writing.


	13. The green-eyed monster

The University has its downsides. Like semester exams... I revise the textbook for the millionth time this week, feeling like I am going to fail if I don't. 

"Please put that book down. You know the material, you are only making yourself panic..." My mom sighs for the millionth time. I sigh back at her and bury my face in the book, reading the words I've already memorized.   
My phone rings and I check on the caller ID,  only to find Calum's name and picture. I get up from the couch and walk fast to the bathroom, where I will have more privacy.   
"Hey, babygirl. What took you so long to pick up the phone?" I hear his voice, calm and soothing.   
"Hey. I was in the living room. Couldn't talk in front of everyone."I say, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.   
"I see. I just called to check how you are. Also, I want to wish you good luck for tomorrow, babygirl. I know you are going to kill it." He says, making me melt.   
"Thank you. It means a lot. Anyway, how did it go today? " I ask him, caring about his exam too.   
"I did well. I think. The notes from my classmate were helpful. I am going to meet her tomorrow morning to get the notes for the next week's exam. "  
"Oh, nice. I am glad you did well."  
"I am too. Listen, do you want to meet me tomorrow after you are done? I really missed you. We can go for some lunch before I go to the training... I want to see you..." He says, almost pleading. I smile to myself.  
"Sure. I'll come meet you at Starbucks." I say, looking at my nails.   
"Perfect babe. I'll take you to a new Italian place, you are going to love it. " He says cheerfully.  
"Can't wait."   
"Alright baby girl. Sleep tight and good luck. I love you." He says, making my insides bubble.  
"Love you too. Good night." I say before I hang up.   
I exit the bathroom after I take a warm shower.  My mom looks at me from the couch and raises her eyebrow.   
"Who was on the phone?" She asks. Usually, she is not suspicious or questioning...  
"Eva. She wanted to ask if I am available to hang out tomorrow. We are going to grab lunch together, so don't wait for me." I say, grabbing my bottle of water. My mom nods and goes back to watching Criminal Minds.  
"I am going to bed. See you tomorrow." I say, kissing her cheek.

The next morning I am feeling like a nervous wreck. Even though I had a decent amount of sleep and a nice breakfast, I am feeling off.   
I took the bus to my university 2 hours before the examination just in case,  but now I am 1 hour and a half early to the auditorium. I  stay outside, taking deep breaths of fresh air, trying to stay calm before the exam. I pick my phone out of my pocket to scroll through my Instagram feed, but I see a text from Calum

I feel my cheeks get red and my smile reach my ears from the happiness. I have that warm feeling in my gut that everything is going to go smoothly.

2 hours later, that feeling turns out to be right; my exam went better than expected and I am on my way to meet with Calum.  
It's an unusually warm day of February and everything seems so bright that I have to put on my sunglasses.   
However, I remove them once I reach the Starbucks me and Calum are supposed to meet; he is there, but not alone and that's what makes me boil. The brunette girl who accompanies him is hugging him and he looks like he doesn't actually mind. I stand there, waiting to see what's going to happen next.   
She stands up and after she picks up some papers, she kisses his cheek and hugs him once more before she starts walking to the exit.   
I wait for another 5 minutes before I enter the cafe. I want to look as calm as I can before I interrogate him.

"Hey, babygirl. How did it go?" He asks once he sees me. He smiles at me and stands up, opening his arms for a hug. I hug him quickly, not leaning in for the usual kiss.  
"It went great. I nailed it. " I say, taking a seat on the couch across him. He stands up and comes next to me, throwing an arm around my shoulders. I wiggle a bit, still mad at the whole hugging thing.   
"That's my girl... I know you would nail it. I am so proud of you...." He says, leaning in for a kiss. I can't resist that; no matter how mad I am, those words hit me right on the feelings.   
I kiss him quickly, not wanting to drag any curious stares from the others around us.  
"Did you meet with your classmate for the notes?"I ask once we part.   
"Yeah. She left minutes before you came. Her notes really helped me..." he says, pointing on the binder on the table.  
"Oh... So, your classmate is a girl..." I say, absent-minded.  
"Well, I have boys classmates and girls classmates. This one happened to be a girl..." He says chuckling  
"Ok." I say, shrugging.  
"Ok?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.   
"I said ok..."  
"Good... Let's go eat. I am starving and we need to talk too..." He says, pecking on my forehead.   
"But I want coffee..." I whine.  
"Here, drink mine. I don't want it anymore." He says, handing me the cup. I take it hesitantly.  
"What?  You don't look disgusted when your pretty lips are wrapped around my cock...." he says cockily. I punch him in the shoulder and he laughs.  
"It's not that I am disgusted, Cal. I just want my coffee. Mine and mine only. I don't want to share..." I say, hoping that he will catch what I am referring to.   
"Not even with me?" He asks confused.  
"Of course I like to share things with you..."  
"Then what are we talking about?" He asks, even more confused by now.  
"Nothing. Just leave it. Let's go eat." I sigh. He raises his hands in defeat before he stands up. He puts on his leather jacket and waits for me to get up.

I follow him outside, a light breeze hitting my face.  
"Are you ok? Do you need my jacket, babygirl? " He asks me, stroking my cheek. I shake my head no and feel my insides bubble.  
"Where is this Italian place you promised you'd take me?" I ask, my stomach grumbling.  
"We have to walk for like 5 minutes, princess." He says, his hand on my waist. I nod and start walking, planning my revenge on him in my head. It's not that I want to hurt him, I just want to teach him a lesson, that's all.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" I ask once we find the table. The waiter leaves the menus in front of us and we thank him.  
"Let's order first. I am really in the mood for some meatballs and spaghetti..." He says looking at the options.  
"Sounds amazing." I say, looking for something to eat too.   
"Do you want to get the couple serving? We can be like the lady and the tramp..." he says, smiling at me.   
"I swear, sometimes you just read my mind. " I say, shaking my head.   
Calum motions to the waiter that we are ready to order and the waiter comes to our table right away.  He orders our food, being extremely nice to the waiter;  that's one of the things that I love about him, he is always so kind towards everyone.   
Once the waiter leaves, I look at him, waiting.   
"Ok, fine. I'll tell you." He says, rolling his eyes.   
"I am all yours...." I say, leaning on my palms, with my elbows supporting my body on the table.  
"Tell me something I don't know..." He says, smirking.  
I roll my eyes and sigh.  
"Fine, fine. I know that we agreed on going slow, but you have to meet my parents." He says, biting his lip.  
"Why so?" I ask, confused.  
"My mom came to my apartment the other day to clean up and she found one of your very nice bras, if you know what I mean, and  she asked me and I didn't want her to think that I am fucking a different girl every night, so I told her about us and she wants to meet you. Like, she wants to have you over for lunch after the semester exams... Please, don't freak out...."  
"Which bra did she find? " I ask, focusing on one thing at the time to freak out about.   
"The black and semi-transparent lace one. The one you wore the first time you came to the apartment... with the nice matching panties....The ones that looked so good on you when I was teasing you above them..." He says teasingly. He clears his throat once the waiter arrives with our food.  
"I hate you so much. I left the bra there in order for my mom not to find out and yours did.... What is she going to think of me?" I freak out, hiding my face in hands.  
"She is going to think that her almost 19-year old son is getting laid... Now let's eat... I am starving..." he says digging in the spaghetti.   
I swirl my fork in the saucy spaghetti, thinking of a way to get payback on him.  
"What are you doing tonight?"I ask after I take a bite.   
"Nothing special. Why? Do you have something in mind?"  
"Well, I was thinking of coming to stay with you tonight... I've missed you." I say and bite my lip innocently. He smirks and nods.   
"Did you miss me in general or a specific part of me?" He asks, cockily.  
"Well, that part is part of the general, so I've missed you in general...." I say. He nods and smirks.  
"I'll be done with the practice around 6. I'll need some time to have a shower and tidy the house, so you can come around 8..." He suggests.   
"Can't wait, baby..." I say smirking.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Calum, will have to deal with loads of jealousy. What do you think the payback will be? Comment below.  
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my writing.


	14. To the moon and back

I enter the building that Calum stays, feeling the coldness of the marble floor and walls almost immediately. Under my long coat, I am wearing just a black lace bralette with a pair of matching Brazilian panties and garters, to keep my stockings in place. 

I enter the elevator, seeing that his apartment is on the 5th floor and wearing high heels is pretty hard for me to climb the stairs. I take a good look at me in the mirror; my ruby red lipstick makes my lips plump and seductive, my hair wavy and on place and my posture showing that I am not here to take shit from anyone.

I knock on the door and wait for Calum to open for me, replaying in my mind the scene of that girl hugging and touching my man, to take courage for what I am planning in my head to do.

"Hey princess..." Calum greets me cheerfully once he sees me, only to get interrupted by my lips engulfing his and my body pushing his on the wall next to the door. I run my hands over his naked torso and scratch my nails on his abdomen. He moans as my fingertips reach the elastic of his brief boxers and tease the skin of his v.   
His hands go to my coat, unbuttoning it and removing it fast from my frame.   
I slap him as he looks at me in surprise, his eyes hungrily scanning my body.   
"You came from your place to mine wearing just that....? Fuck!" He says surprised while holding his cheek.  
"That was the first and last time you touched me tonight... Tonight you are mine and I am going to do whatever the fuck I want with you... Get it?" I ask, making him laugh a bit. I snap the elastic band of his briefs harshly, making him shriek and nod.  
"Fuck yeah..." He says through gritted teeth. I nod and start walking to the bedroom, moving my hips from side to side.   
He follows right behind me, like a puppy following his master; I love that I have that much power on him, it's intoxicating to know that I have him whipped.

I stand on the bed with my knees bent and motion Calum to come lay on the bed. He does with a smile on his face and his member forming a tent in his briefs.   
I reach for the clasp of my bralette and Calum licks his lips hungrily.   
Instead of dropping the lacy material on the floor or next to me, I reach for Calum's wrist, which I bring together in a crossing alignment and tie them on the headboard, using the bralette. As I stretch to secure the garment, my boobs fall on Calum's face brushing over his lips and nose. He groans before his lips engulf my nipple, sucking and licking my peak. I bite my lip to prevent my moans as he teases my nipple, sending pleasure through my body. 

Even though I want to stay in that position forever, with his perfectly plump lips on my chest, I have to teach him a lesson. So, I sit up and start grinding on his dick, his briefs and the thin lace of my Brazilian panties. I feel him hard against my cunt, his veins massaging my labia and hard-on pressing on my clit. 

His lips are parted as he looks at my next-to-naked body. With one hand, I snap the elastic of his briefs, knowing that the slight sting of pain that this leaves on his skin will turn him on, while with my other hand, I knead on my boob, pulling and teasing my nipple, aware that the sight will make him want me more and more.   
I feel my core soaping wet, glistening with arousal and surely leaving a stain on both our underwear.   
"Babygirl, please, I want to feel you. I want to feel your little pussy wrapped around my dick, I want to see your body bounce as you ride me. Please, I need you." He whines. I grind harder for a couple of minutes, driving him towards his edge, and stop, seconds before he cums, leaving his dick throb. His breathing is rapid and his body is tensed as I unstraddle him to grab a condom.   
"Fucking untie me... I want to touch you. " He growls as I sit on the bed and remove my panties.   
"Nope... You touched enough today." I reply as I lower his briefs.   
"What the fuck are you talking about? I didn't even touch you today..." He asks frustrated. I look at him as I straddle him again, hovering just above his dick.   
"Well,  you didn't touch me, but you touched someone. " I say, sinking my hips on his. I throw my head back as his dick stretches every bit of my soaked pussy.   
"What the fuck are you saying? Fuck, you feel so good. If I wasn't tied, I would be destroying you, babygirl... I would be thrusting inside you so deep, I would be bulging out of your stomach... You wouldn't be able to catch your breath... I want to touch you, feel your skin, pull your hair... And then suck on your neck and collarbones." He mumbles in his seducing tone as he thrusts upwards to meet my bounces. I lean forward, so much that my pointy nipples touch his strong pecs.   
I push his head to the side and connect my lips to his neck. I suck a trail of hickeys from his jaw to his collarbone. I bite on his warm skin, making him moan in pleasure; I know that he has a bit of a pain kink, nothing extreme, but he loves it when pleasure and pain intervene with each other.   
"Let's see if that slut even thinks of touching you again..." I say, triumphantly. He smirks as his breath becomes rapid.   
"You are jealous?" He asks, almost stating it.   
"Fuck yeah, I am jealous. What is mine is mine..." I moan as his tip meets my g-spot.   
"Babygirl... She just hugged me, relax. I am yours, don't worry..." He assures me. That made my stomach tighten up; he is all mine. He is finally fucking mine.   
"Hell yeah, you are. No one else will touch you, or kiss you or suck your dick or ride the shit out of you."   
"No one else baby. I will only kiss and touch and fuck you. I am yours. " He moans. I feel my walls tighten and pulse as my high hits me.   
I throw my head back and arch my back, pressing my hips more on his. Calum pulls on the restraint, trying to snap the lacy material.   
"I am so close, princess..." He growls as I grind my hips on his, making my orgasm last longer. 

I lean in and kiss Calum, pulling his bottom lip. Seconds before he cums, he whispers a 'fucking hell' while throwing his head back. I smile at what I caused and fall forward on his chest.   
"Tell her how good it was tonight the next time she'll try to make a move..." I say cockily.  
"She is not trying to make a move. She is just a friend from uni..."  He says, laughing.   
"And I was just a classmate. But I had the biggest crush on you ..." I say, looking as serious and threatening as I can. He side-smirks at the sound of it making me blush.   
"What? Come on, you knew I had a crush on you..." I mumble as I remove the condom and throw it in the bin before I clean him up.   
"Yeah, but I love hearing it. "   
"Don't let it get to your head ..." I whisper, laying on his chest. I leave a soft peck as he clears his throat.   
"Maybe you should untie me..." Calum whispers, kissing the top of my head. I chuckle lightly.  
"I kinda like you like that..." I tease him, shrugging my shoulders.   
"Babe, my shoulder hurts and I really wanna hug you. " He whines.   
"You know what to say to get me doing whatever you want." I moan. He just chuckles as I sit up a bit, grabbing his bounds. He places a kiss on my ribcage, just next to my unfinished tat. I throw my bralette to the side and lay back on his chest.   
"You know how much I love you, munchkin?" He asks, stroking my arm.   
"No."   
"Seriously?" He asks surprised.   
"Yeah..." I tease him some more.   
"I love you to the moon and back..."   
"You know that every day, the heart creates enough energy to drive a truck for 20 miles?"   
"Ok, but what does this have to do with the fact that I just said I love you to the moon and back?" He asks confused.   
"Wait a minute, you moron. In a lifetime, the heart produces enough energy to drive to the moon and back. So that means that when you say you love me to the moon and back, you are saying that you love me with every drop of blood your heart has produced and will ever produce. " I finish and he side-smirks.

"Sucks to have a smart girlfriend." He comments.   
"What I wanna say is that I love you to the moon and back and then back to the moon and back to earth. Because I've been loving you for years now and I feel that I was born and living my life with the sole purpose of loving you until my last breath. And if there is life after this one, I will find you and I will love you again until I stop existing." I say calmly, meaning every word I just said. I tilt my head to look at Calum, waiting for his reaction. I see his eyes tearing and I find myself surprised.   
"Oh my God, you are crying!" I exclaim, supporting my body on my elbows.   
"Shut up... It was sentimental, ok?" He snaps, hiding his face in his palms. I gently grab his hands in mine and kiss his cheek.   
"I think it's perfect that you are so open to me... " I whisper, pecking the tip of his nose. 

"I am so tired..." I whisper after a while of hugging each other in silence.   
"Have some sleep, babygirl..."   
"I will. I just enjoy being like that with you." I admit and he chuckles.  
"Of course you do... Do you have anything to do tomorrow?" He asks me, stroking my hair.   
"Nah..." I hum, too tired to even speak.   
"I have an early morning practice and then I will be back home at around 11. You can stay if you want to. I promise to bring you breakfast and then we can chill and nap."   
"Just nap?"   
"Whatever you want, baby... Whatever you want..."   
"I want you."   
"I am yours."   
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER OH MY GOD. The perfect mixture of smut and fluff... I can't ❤️  
> Comment below if you liked it.   
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my stories.


	15. In the Hoods

'Do you think your parents are going to like me?' I text Calum, exiting the florist. I put my phone in my bag and walk towards the street he is staying, carrying flowers in one hand and a box of ice cream cake in it. 

Once I reach his place, I find him sitting on the beach outside his block of flats.   
"You look gorgeous." He compliments me once I approach him.   
"Thank you..." I mumble.   
"Don't worry, they are going to love you." He assures me, standing up.   
"What if they won't?" I ask, anxious as hell.   
"Then I guess we will have to break up..."  He says, shrugging his shoulders. I stare at him, my mouth agape and my eyes watering.   
It takes him a minute to burst out laughing. In the meanwhile, I was about to cry, feeling like he means every word.  
"I am kidding, angel..." He says in between laughs. I feel like someone took a giant weight off my shoulders as Calum approaches me to hug me.   
"There is no way that they won't absolutely adore. Every single one of them; my mom is going to adore you, my dad is going to adore you and my sister is going to adore you... I promise you will be fine, babygirl..." He replies, pecking on my forehead. I nod and lean in to steal a kiss from him.   
"Let's go up, they are waiting for us." He whispers in my ear and puts a hand on my waist.   
He guides me into the building and the elevator, his hand not leaving the small of my back.   
I gulp, anxious about what I am about to meet.   
"It's not too late to leave now, is it?" I ask, making him snicker.   
"Too late honey..." He replies, opening the door to the apartment. 

"Mom, dad, Mali... We are here..." Calum announces as we enter the house.   
"Oh, welcome to our home, honey... It is lovely to finally meet you. "Calum's mom greets me, emerging from the living room.   
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you too. Calum never stops talking about you. Those are for you. " I reply, handing her the flowers. She smiles at me and takes a whiff of the bouquet.   
"And I think that this needs to be put in the fridge. " I say, handing her the cake.   
"Oh honey, thank you so much. You didn't have to bring anything though..." She comments and I smile.   
"I wanted to. I mean, you are having me in your house for lunch, I had to show my thankfulness.' i reply and I hear Calum chuckle.  
"Let's go in the living room. You have to meet the rest of them. " He says but his mom stops him.   
"Calum, the table is set. We are about to have lunch. Go wash up." Joy says, motioning to the bathroom.   
"Come on... I'll show you around..." Calum teases me, winking at me.   
"Can you not tease me in front of your family? It's not the right time. " I purr as we enter the small bathroom.   
"It's not my fault. You are so cute now that you are so shy..." He replies, pecking on my cheek. 

"I made my famous fish with sauce and vegetables. I hope you eat fish." Joy says, placing the plate in the center of the table.   
"I do, Mrs. Hood, don't worry." I reply and smile.   
"So, Calum told us that you were classmates..." His dad says after Calum serves me some fish.   
"Yes, sir. For 3 years. We had almost every class together." I reply, smiling a bit anxiously.   
"How come you didn't become a couple earlier?" Mali asks, knitting her eyebrows together.   
"Well, I guess we hadn't realized how we truly felt for each other..." I reply and chuckle.   
"And what are you studying now, sweetheart?" His mom asks me after I take a bite from my plate.   
"Psychology. It's what I always wanted. " I reply, smiling for my accomplishment.   
"Must be hard..." Mali comments and gives me a sweet smile. I blush a bit, remembering that one time she almost caught us fucking.   
"Let's stop interrogating the poor girl, let her enjoy her meal. " Mali says before David could ask the next question. I sigh and mentally thank her.   
"She is right. All that matters is that our Calum is happy with this amazing girl and we should all be happy about them." Joy states, raising her glass to make a toast. I grab my glass too as everyone does the same, clinking our glasses. 

After we all finished with our food, I suggested helping with the dishes. Joy ensured me that I don't need to but Mali gladly took my offer.   
"You don't have to wash the dishes. I just wanted to spend some time alone, with you. I don't mean to scare you, I just need to have a talk with you. " She says once we are in the kitchen, alone.   
"Ok, that doesn't help me not feel scared but go on." I reply, grabbing a dish towel to dry the plates after she'd wash them.   
"I swear, I mean well. I just want to apologize for that one time I barged into the room and almost caught you... you know. I just didn't expect my brother to actually bring a girl home... I guess he is still my baby brother..." She sighs and I giggle.   
"I get it. It's ok, we shouldn't have even come here to... you know..." I reply and blush.   
"Well, yeah. But I get it, you are young and in love and impulsive. You don't think about the consequences... Just... be careful. You are both too young and have high goals to become parents." She says and I blush even more.   
"I am saying that to you because I know my brother doesn't have enough mind in his head."  
"I get it. I'll keep it in mind." I reply and smile.  
"One last thing... My brother is not how he looks. He is really sensitive and... he's been in bad situations in the past and I don't want him hurt again. I hope you understand that. As I said, he is still my baby brother, and I will always make sure he is in a good situation. " She says and I shiver.   
"Again, I don't mean to scare you, I just had to warn you. Truth be told, I really like you and I am glad my brother is with you. I just need to make sure that my brother will remain happy. " She says, handing me the first plate.   
"I'll make sure that he stays happy for while we are together, I promise." I reply and she smiles at me. 

"So, I think they loved you today..." Calum says as he walks me back home.  
"Hmm... Hard to tell, but at least it went smoothly." I reply, leaning in on his chest.   
"And that's good, right?" He asks and I giggle.   
"Yeah, that's good."   
"I wish I didn't have to walk you home." He sighs as we walk through the park.   
"I wish you didn't have, too." I whisper and peck on his neck.   
"Why don't you come stay with me tonight? Pack a few clothes and spend the weekend with me... We can study together, I'll make you breakfast and lunch and dinner, we can watch movies and fuck all weekend long... It will be fun, I promise..." He says excitedly. 

"You had me at stay with me... " I reply and he chuckles.   
"What can I say... I am a charmer." He chuckles, pulling me in for a kiss.   
"No... Wait in here. I'll go grab my stuff and come back. I'll tell my parents that I am going to spend the weekend at Eva's cottage, to "relax from the semester exams anxiety". " I say, pushing him away. He smirks at me,  licking his lips.   
"Sneaky..." He comments.   
"That's one thing you like about me, babyboy. Go pick the motorbike and meet me here in 20."  
"Hurry up. I can't wait to have you all to myself, babygirl." He says, giving me a slap on the butt.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter again, oops. Tell me if you like the story so far.   
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my skills. ❤️


	16. The match makers

"Do you really have to leave tonight?" Calum asks me, rubbing my arm.   
"Well, I really wish I could stay, but I've already told them I'll be home tonight." I reply and kiss under his pec.   
"I was thinking that we could go out tonight Luke has really missed you and he's been bugging me to go out for drinks." He says and chuckles.   
"We could. If you drove me back home..."  
"Either way I would..." He replies and kisses my forehead as I play with his fingers.   
"Then I guess we can go for a drink with Luke." I say and smile.   
"I'll call him..." He says and stretches to grab his phone. I stare at him as he unlocks his device and types Luke's number.

I trace his chest with my fingertips as he brings the phone to his ear. He smiles at me and I peck on his chest.   
'Hey Luke, good morning...' Calum cheers on the phone. I stare at his morning head, with his hair fluffy and his face a bit swollen.   
I smirk and start kissing down his abdomen as Luke's faint voice greets Cal.  
'I am good. I am laying with my girl, you know.' He replies, knowing that calling me his girl will melt me.   
'Listen, we are thinking of going for a drink tonight, are you in?' Cal asks and tenses as I raise the sheets to kiss his v-line, just inches above his morning wood.   
'Great. I'll text you the details. See you tonight, mate.' He says and hangs up.

"What are you doing, little one?" He asks me as I continue peppering him with kisses.   
"I am planning on pleasing my man." I reply and he strokes my cheek.   
"Which way?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow.   
"My favorite way." I reply, tracing his member with my finger.  
"I was actually thinking of something else." He says, making me look up to him.   
"What else?" I ask, leaving a kiss on his tip.   
"Well, my trainer said I should have high protein meals." He says and sits up.  
"So, wanna cook you a chicken breast for breakfast?" I ask him and giggle.  
"Nah, just open your legs for me, baby." He replies and lays me on my back.  
"Cal... We haven't even had breakfast yet..." I whine and he chuckles.   
"I am about to..." He replies and puts my legs on his shoulders.

He runs a finger along my clit his hot breath hitting on my bundle of nerves.  
"I love it when we sleep naked. It means that I can do that, without having to spend time on removing clothes." He says and strokes my slit. I moan softly as he teases me with his fingertip. I bite my lip and stare at him, trying not to beg him to finally eat me out.   
He runs his hands on the inside of my thighs, making my skin erupt in goosebumps.  
"You love that, don't you? You love it when I touch you on this soft part, right babygirl?" He teases me and my legs jiggle a bit from the tickling sensation.  
"Calum..." I moan as I bite my bottom lip.  
"I know, I know... I can smell your arousal, I can see your clit swell and your nipples perk..." He teases me some more.  
"Calum, I swear..." I threaten him and he chuckles.  
"You won't do a thing, kitten..." He says, with much confidence in his voice.

His lips begin teasing my vulva, slowly making their way to the inside. I feel his wet and warm lips trail on my sensitive skin while his hands rest on my thighs. I avert my gaze to the window, knowing that if I stared at him, I would cum within seconds. The sun reflects on the glass beautifully, giving a sweet light to the room. I smile at myself; finally, I am spending my mornings the way I've wanted to, ever since I was 15.

Calum's fingers part my lips, presenting my core to him. I hear him hum in satisfaction and I am sure that his lips are curled into a smirk, one of those I loved seeing him have ever since I met him.   
His tongue lands flat on my clit before he starts licking it. He teases it first, just to get me in the right mood. My bundles twitch every time Calum flicks his tongue over it, making more wetness pool in my entrance. His tongue slips down my slit, stopping just a couple of inches from my entrance. I let out a long breath, my head falling to the side and to the soft pillow. He sucks my lips into his mouth, teasing every nerve possible down there.   
"It feels so good..." I moan, my eyes closed. He just hums, sending vibrations to my core. He sucks on my clit, lightly in the beginning, but rougher as he goes. My thighs begin closing, muffling his ears.  
"Calum, please..." I beg as his tongue slowly strokes my bundle of nerves. I can feel his smirk on my core, his teeth rolling my clit between them. He pushes a finger inside me, adding to the whole feeling. I cover my mouth with my hands, sure by now that I'll scream when we are done.

He releases my clit with a pop, making me shiver.   
"You look so beautiful from down here. I wish I could stay between your legs forever." He says in between kissing my inner thigh. His finger still pumps inside me as he removes my legs from his shoulders. He crawls up to me, coming to face height with me. He adds a second finger, this time going deeper, reaching for my g-spot.   
"I love you so much..." He whispers before he leans in to kiss me. I moan in the kiss, pulling his head closer as I grip on the back of his neck. He hits on my g-spot and I bite his lip while my eyes roll to the back of my head. His fingertips press hard on my spot, making me release a throaty groan as I cum on his fingers.   
"You are so cute when you cum. He compliments me before bringing his fingers to his mouth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Babe, can you lend me one of your plaid shirts?" I ask my boyfriend while entering the bathroom, where Calum is fixing his hair.   
"Yeah, open my closet all of my shirts are hanging in there. Choose which one you want." He says before turning to look at me.   
"You look good, little one." He says, smirking at me and licking his lips.   
"Do I?" I ask, smiling innocently.   
"You are doing this on purpose, right? Because you know that I won't get a chance to undress you after the bar... Unfair..." He groans and I giggle.   
"You know I love to tease you..." I smirk and I leave a kiss on his lips.

Soon, I am pressed against the wall, giggling as my boyfriend teases me with his kisses.   
"Cal, we have to leave... Luke and Eva are waiting for us." I say, pulling away.

"Luke and Eva? I thought we were going out for drinks with Luke..." He says and cocks an eyebrow while smirking at me.   
"Yeah... But I thought that Luke would feel awkward being out with a couple and him being alone. So, I thought of inviting Eva to come with us." I reply and he strokes my cheek.  
"You are so thoughtful..." He mocks me, smiling  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, my best friend decided to finally present you to the world..." Luke comments and Calum chuckles.   
"I want her all to myself." Calum replies and I laugh.   
"Yeah. If he could, he would have me locked in his apartment..." I mock Calum.   
"You doubt that?" He asks, bringing me closer to him.   
"I wish I had someone like you. You are so lucky to have her, pal." Luke states and I turn to Calum.   
"You are lucky to have me." I say and he cups my jaw.   
"I know I am..." He says and kisses me.   
"Ugh, I hate going out alone with couples..." He groans.   
"Well, she invited a friend over, so you won't have to be alone for long." Calum says and I smile.   
"A friend?" Luke asks me and I nod.   
"Who is she? Do I know her?" He asks me.   
"You'll see Luke... Now stop the questions." I say giggling.

"You look really great..." I say to Eva as she takes a seat next to Luke.   
"Thank you, you too. So, we are leaving my cottage tonight?" Eva asks and winks at us.   
"Yeah, sadly." Calum sighs and kisses the top of my head.   
"Oh, shut up. I stayed with you for the whole weekend... You would get bored of me if I stayed longer." I reply and lean my head on his shoulder. He knots our fingers together and chuckles.   
"I don't think I'll ever get bored of you." He says and I smile, turning my head to face him.   
"So, how you've been? I haven't seen you in a long time." Luke asks Eva as Calum pecks on my lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you doing in here, Cal?" I ask as I dry my hands.   
"It's a unisex bathroom, I can be here." He replies with a chuckle.   
"Touché... I should probably head back to the guys; it's rude to leave them alone." I say as I throw the napkin in the trash bin. Calum grabs my arm and brings me closer to him. I look at him, licking his lips before he puts a strand of her behind my ear.   
"Let's leave them alone for a bit. They are getting along really well." He replies and strokes my cheek with the back of his hand.   
"Oh... Do you wanna go sit in the bar, so we can leave them on their own?" I ask and Calum smirks.   
"Nah, I have other things in my mind..." He replies and I stare at him.   
"What things?" I ask and he pulls me by my waist.   
"Can't you imagine, little one?" He asks and I bite my bottom lip.  
"I don't know what you've got in mind..." I reply and shrug.

He pulls me in the last stall, smiling at me as he locks the door.   
"Princess, I won't see you for at least 5 days. The least of all the thing I have in my mind right now and I want to do to you, is make you cum on more time. One last time..." He whispers in my ear before he picks me up and glues me to the wall. I giggle and lean in to kiss him.   
"It's not right... It will take us a lot of time before we can make it back to the guys." I reply and he smirks, licking his lips.   
"Princess, I can be quick. And it's a bit too late to back on now." He states and presses his bulge against my core. He is already rock hard and ready to fuck my brains out and honestly, that turns me on so much.   
By the time I made my mind to a response, my panties were already to the side and Calum was looking at me for the final permission.   
"Just fuck me up."I reply and he smirks.   
"I've already done it, months ago, sunshine." He chuckles before he thrusts into me.   
He makes slow and deep thrusts, groaning as he does. I grip on his neck, helping me stay steady as his cock fills me up.   
He bites on my shoulder to muffle himself as my walls squeeze him.   
He picks up on force and speed, making my body slam against the wall. I moan and dig my nails into his neck, and he groans while I mark his flesh.   
"We have to be quick, we have to be quick." I pant as he thrusts into me.   
"I know babygirl." He groans and grips on my butt. I bring the picture of him going down on me from earlier today to my mind, to help me finish faster. I squeeze my walls and grind my hips to help him finish fast too.   
"Don't." He growls, throwing his head back.   
"What?" I ask as his tip meets my g-spot.   
"Don't try to make me finish faster. I am fucking the sexier girl on this planet, I don't need anything to make me finish faster." He whispers and licks my sweetspot after sucking on it.   
My eyes roll back and I feel a shiver run down my spine.   
"Fuck..." I moan as I cum after a few more deep thrusts.   
"Shit, I don't have a condom..." He murmurs.   
"It's ok... Cum in me. I am not on my fertile days and I'll go get cleaned." I mumble.  
"You talk way too much..." He groans and crushes our lips, giving me a few more sloppy thrusts before he cums.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally... Nice hair..." Eva mocks me as we approach our table. I clear my throat and take my seat to the booth.   
"Sorry. I saw her while she was exiting and she stayed to wait for me." Calum makes up a stupid excuse.  
"Yeah, right." Luke chuckles and gulps down his drink.   
"Anyway, it's getting late and I have to catch my bus. I'd better go." Eva changes the subject.   
"I'll take you home. It's not far from mine if I remember correctly." Luke chimes in.   
"You really don't have to. I can just take the bus." Eva replies, almost mumbling.  
"I insist..." Luke says and rubs his thumb on the back of her hand. I smile as I remember that Calum and I started like that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't want to leave you." Calum sighs as he stops the motorcycle in front of my block of flats.   
"Hey, we stayed together for almost 3 days. You need a break from me." I smile, trying to ease him.   
"I don't want a break from you... " He whines like a baby.   
"Cal, don't be such a baby." I say and bite my lip.   
"But... I want to see you all the time." He states, pushing my chin up. I tilt my head to the side and smile.   
"You are so cute..." He whispers and brings me to his chest. He grazes my lips with his, taking his time to kiss me. The kiss is soft and slow, not like the ones he gave me in the toilet stall earlier.   
"I really have to go. I don't want to, but I have to..." I mumble after we break the kiss.   
Calum sighs but nods his head.   
"I love you babygirl. I'll text you when I get home, ok princess?" He whispers against my lips. I suck on his bottom lip and make him smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome back. How was your trip?" My mom asks me the moment I enter our apartment.   
"Good. We relaxed, had some girl time..." I half lie. She cocks an eyebrow and folds her arms in front of her chest.   
"Good... Did you come here alone?" She asks me and I knit my eyebrows.   
"Yeah, I take the bus and came here on foot." I reply and smile at her.   
"Who do you think you are fooling? Who was that guy you were kissing in front of our house?" She asks and I gasp.   
"I am an adult and I have every right to have a personal life. Who gave you the right to snoop on me?" I ask back.  
"I did not. I was on the balcony to get some fresh air and I saw you. Now, tell me how is that guy." She asks.   
"A friend." I reply.  
"You kiss your friends on the mouth?" She asks.  
"He is my boyfriend, ok? I stayed at his place this weekend, we went for a drink tonight with Eva and his best friend and he brought me home. " I reply and she shakes her head disappointed.   
"How long has this been going on? For how long have you been hiding and lying to us?" She asks.  
"Mom, I am tired. It's not the right moment." I reply.   
"Ok, then you'll bring him over for dinner. Tomorrow. I can't have you going around with someone we don't know..." She states and stares at me.   
"I'll tell him and if he agrees, I am ok with that."   
"Make sure he does. Now, good night." She says to me and goes back to watch her TV show.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting serious...   
> Do you have any questions about this story? If you do, comment them below. I'll be more than glad to answer.   
> By commenting you are encouraging me to write more and improve my skills.


	17. Daddy knows

I open my eyes from the sound of the cooker hood coming from the kitchen. I groan and rub my eyes, trying to adjust to the light coming from the window. I wish Calum was in here; this weekend that I got to wake up next to him I realized that that's what I want to wake up to. 

I smile and get up, taking my phone from the nightstand.

"Good morning mom..." I mumble as I enter the kitchen. She turns to look at me, leaving the knife that she was holding, next to the cutting surface.  
"Good morning..." She mumbles and gets back to business.   
"Why are you cooking all of that stuff?" I ask, opening the cupboard and picking up my mug to pour myself some coffee.  
"Did you forget that your boyfriend is coming over for dinner?" She asks me.  
"No, but you know... That's too much for just another person on the table." I say and take a sip of my coffee.   
"I don't know what he eats and what he is not... You never tell me anything. How am I supposed to know?"  She exaggerates.   
"He pretty much eats everything..." I reply.  
"Leave me alone in my kitchen. I don't need you bothering me. Go talk to your father..." She mumbles and points to the living room.  
"Did you tell him anything?" I ask her, looking at her with a cocked eyebrow.  
" Just that we are having a guest for dinner. I left the rest for you." She replies and I nod, thinking of a way to bring it up to my father.

"Good morning, dad." I greet him as I take a seat on the couch opposite of him.  
"Morning doll. Why are you up so early? I thought you would sleep late, after coming home that late from Eva's cottage." He says and closes his newspaper.   
"I woke up from all that noise..." I say and motion towards the kitchen.  
"You know your mom... Whenever we have guests, she just has to cook for an army..." He replies and laughs. I smile and nod, leaving my mug between my legs.  
"About that... Do you know who is coming for dinner tonight?" I ask him. He shakes his head no and knits his eyebrows.  
"She told me you would tell me." He replies and I gulp down the lump that was in my throat.  
"Listen, dad, I know that this might be hard for you, but I've met someone... Well, not exactly met, I've known him for years but it just happened to see him again a few months back and we kinda started dating. He brought me home last night and mom saw us from the balcony and told me to bring him over, so we are having him for dinner tonight." I say and smile at my dad. For a second he doesn't react until he bursts out laughing.  
"You are finally bringing Calum for dinner..." He says and sips on his coffee.   
"How do you know his name? Did mom tell you?" I ask, staring at him shocked.   
"No, your mom doesn't know that I know. I saw his name on your lock screen and I heard you talking to him on the phone one day. Plus, a friend of mine saw you with him one day and told me, so I asked for him around the neighborhood. He seems like a good kid and from what I've learned, he has a chance for a bright future... I really like the fact that he brings you home... It shows that he cares and I respect that. It makes me feel more sure for your safety." He says and pats my knee.  
"Wow..." I comment and smile.  
"I have friends, you know. They know stuff. It was easy to look him up. I have to look after my baby girl. I trust you, but you see, I couldn't ask you straightforwardly." He says and I nod again.  
"How long have you known?" I ask him.  
"Since a little before Christmas." He replies.  
"That long... " I mumble.  
"I wasn't born yesterday. You really look a lot happier. And all the times you told us you were staying at Eva's, you looked way too excited about it, I could tell that it was something more." He says. I blush a bit and my dad chuckles.   
"Look, I want to see him in person. Talk to him, see what he is thinking, how he is treating you. But really, I have no problem with you being with him. It is natural for a girl at your age to be in a relationship. And as long as you continue being great at uni and right to your responsibilities, I truly don't mind." He replies. I remove my mug from my lap and leave it on the coffee table before I stand up and give my dad a hug.  
"Thanks, dad. It means a lot..." I say and he kisses the top of my head.   
"Just so you know, I also have friends that can ruin him if he ever hurts you." He says and I laugh.

The doorbell rings, signaling that Calum is here. I straighten my clothes and walk out of my room, only to find Calum already in and shaking hands with my father. I tilt my head and smile as my boyfriend averts his gaze to meet mine.   
"Wow, I am underdressed..." He comments, taking in the lilac dress and knitted jacket that I am wearing.   
"You actually look better than I expected..." I compliment him as he hugs me.   
"You look stunning, babygirl." He whispers and leaves a light kiss on my neck, carefully not to be seen by my parents.   
"This is for you." He says and hands me a single rose once we pull away. It is pale red, almost pink, with a few white spots on it.  
"It's one of those that last forever. I just thought you would like it." He says and smiles. My mom already looks at him in awe, probably from the giant pot of magnolias he brought her.   
"I really do." I reply and kiss his cheek.  
"I promise sir, next time I am going to bring something for you." He turns to my dad.  
"You really don't have to. " My dad assures him.  
"Why don't we have a beer together while the dinner is getting ready? I would really like to get to know better the man that my daughter is dating. " My dad suggests and pats Calum's back.   
"That would be great, sir." He replies. I can tell that he is nervous, from the way his back is tensed and his face is turning a shade of pink.

"What are they talking about all this time?" I ask my mom, mixing the vegetables for the salad.  
"Guys talk..." She replies and checks the roast.   
"I hope dad won't make Calum nervous..." I sigh.

"So Calum, what are you studying?" My mom asks him as she takes a seat at the table.  
"I am studying to become a trainer and I am on a soccer team." He replies before taking a bite.  
"Soccer team... Are you in the professional league?" She asks and Calum nods.  
"Yes, ma'am. Even though it's a local team, we are pretty good. Our coach has built a great team this year." He replies and I smile.   
"That's great. I hope you continue doing great." She replies and Calum smiles at her.  
"Thank you, ma'am. By the way, your roast is great, very delicious." He compliments her. That guy really knows all the tricks to become adored by the whole family.  
"Are you from here?" She asks.  
" Well, my parents live a few blocks away, but I have my own place. I figured out it would be easier to have a place near uni and close by to the training field." He states. My mom nods, surprised by the fact that he is living on his own at such young age.   
My dad is surprisingly quiet this whole time, probably because he knew all that stuff from his research on him and from their previous talk.  
"Are you serious about my daughter?" He suddenly blurts out and I choke on my wine.   
"Dad..." I whine. Calum smiles and turns to me.  
"It's ok..." He mouths to me.  
"Look, sir, we are both very young to think about commitment. But I promise I am not fooling around with her. We are in a serious relationship. All I can promise right now is that I will respect her and love her." He says and my dad nods and smiles satisfied.   
"If everyone's finished with their food, I'll serve the dessert." My mom announces.  
"Excuse me for a moment." I say and get up.

I enter my room, trying to calm myself. I take deep breaths and look at myself in the mirror.   
After a minute, Calum enters my room, smiling at me.  
"You look gorgeous, doll..." He comments and I hug him.  
"Sorry about the question from my dad..." I apologize as I bury myself in his chest.   
"It's ok. I was expecting that. Honestly, it went better than I expected." He says, chuckling.  
"They seem to like you." I state and he smiles as he pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. He places his hand on my cheek and pulls me in for a kiss.   
I gladly respond, feeling a bit naughty that I am kissing my boyfriend in the room I grew up in. He smirks against my lips, running his tongue across my bottom lip.   
"All the things I want to do to you right now..." He whimpers.  
"If we weren't in a room next to the one your parents are, I would be fucking you against the wall." He whispers, low enough for it to be heard only by me.  
"We can't, baby..." I reply, almost whimpering.  
"I know. And you can't come to my place tonight, damn it..." He groans.   
"Why is that?" I ask him.  
"I promised my mom to stay at my parents' house tonight..." He states and I pout.   
"Bummer... And I really graved you, seeing you in this button down and all..." I moan and he bites his lip.   
"Don't, doll... Don't do that, at least not until I leave your place." He whimpers and I kiss his neck.   
"Fine... daddy..." I whisper the last part in his ear before I turn and exit my room

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are getting exciting after this one. I really hope you like it this far. If you don't, feel free to express your opinion in the comments. I'd love some feedback.   
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my skills.


	18. Finally Free

"This place is lovely. How did you find out about it?" I ask Calum, who smiles at me while rubbing the top of my hand.  
"I had to ask a few people... I wanted this to be a bit romantic, you know."  He replies with a side smirk on his face.  
"Why so? Not complaining, but it's the first time you are going this extra." I state and he chuckles.  
"I wanted to spoil you since this is the first time we are going out after meeting each other's parents." He says and I smile.

The waitress brings us our food and opens the bottle of wine for us, pouring first some into Calum's glass, for a taste test. Calum tries to copy what actors are doing in the movies when something like that happens, taking his most serious look. He looks cute while doing that, making me stare at him while smiling.   
"It's good." He assures the waitress, who nods and pours some wine for the both of us. We thank her and she smiles, wishing us to enjoy our meal.   
I take a sip from my glass and taste the rather expensive wine.  
"Weren't you jealous of her?" He asks, knitting his eyebrows.  
"Relax, Cassanova... I am not jealous if every female that breathes within a mile ratio from you. Just whenever I feel threatened." I reply and cut a small bite of my food. Calum leans back in his chair, his glass still in hand; he looks more mature, dressed in this beautiful fitting white dress shirt.   
His gaze is not leaving mine for even a second, studying me as I enjoy my food.   
"Can you stop staring at me? Why are you staring at me? Is there something weird on me?" I ask him, almost turning bright red as I do. He chuckles and takes a sip, before leaving his glass on the table.   
"I can't. You are too beautiful." He states, smiling so big that his cute dimples are visible. I bring my palm to my face, covering my growing blushing.  
"Don't cover your face. Let me see you." He says, trying to remove my hand from my face.   
"Perfect. How did I get so lucky?" He asks, sighing.   
"Listen... I was thinking that since spring break is approaching and now that we don't have to worry about our parents, maybe we could go on a trip... Not for long, maybe 3 or 4 days. Somewhere in a valley. I just need to be alone with you, away from everything and everyone..." He says, finally taking a bite of his food.  
"It would be perfect. Where do you think we should go?" I ask and he smiles at me like a child.  
"Wherever you want babygirl, I don't mind. I was thinking that maybe after here, you could come to my place and we could organize everything..." He says, licking his lips.  
"You did a lot of thinking... I want to stay, but I have no toiletries with me, nor anything to sleep into..." I say, frowning a bit.   
"That's not a problem... I have a spare toothbrush for you and trust me after I am done with you, you won't have the energy to put on pajamas. " He replies with a smirk.  
"I thought we were going to do the trip planning. " I stated, smiling innocently.   
"Well, it's kind of in the planning. I mean, we can rehearse how I am going to take your perfect body on this trip." He says shrugging and his smirk spreading more to his face.

Once we arrive at his apartment, I kick off my heels, earning a groan from my boyfriend.   
"What?" I ask him, turning to look at him.   
"I kind of fantasize fucking you in those..." He groans and I laugh.   
"I can always wear them again..." I state and plop on his couch. He bites his tongue and smiles while he unbuttons the first 3 buttons of his shirt.   
"Bring the laptop, we have a lot to do." I command and he nods.

After an hour of searching, we decided on a cabin in the woods, a few hours away from the city.   
"I'll take my dad's car. We will be way more comfortable than if we take the motorcycle." He says as I click on the final button to book the cabin.  
"Great. Let's just hope that he will give it to you." I say and shut the laptop.  
"He will. Don't worry." He says and picks on my temple.  
"Right, I have other things to worry about..." I say and he looks at me, with his head tilted to the side.  
"What other things?" He asks me.  
"Well, the serial killer that will kill us in the forest on this trip..." I state and he laughs.   
"I'll protect you."  He says and hugs me.  
"Yeah, right." I reply.  
"You are doubting me? If anyone tries to hurt my girl, I'll beat the shit out of them." He says and leaves an open mouth kiss on my lips.  
I squeal and turn to kiss his jawline.  
"What?" He asks me surprised.  
"I am your girl..." I squeal and he chuckles.  
"My girl." He repeats and I feel my insides bubble.  
"I love you." I whisper and he chuckles again.  
"Good, cause I love you too." He replies, kissing my nose.  
I stand up and pick up my high heels, sliding them back on my feet. I stand in front of Calum and start unzipping my dress, pulling down the sleeves.   
I let the garment pool on my feet, leaving me just in my matching bra and panties, and of course, my high heels. With the corner of my eye, I see Calum licking his lips and shifting in his seat, surely enjoying his view.  
"Damn..." He murmurs under his breath and I smile, slipping my hand into my panties. I trace my hipbone and my puffy lips before I run a finger over my clit.   
"Babygirl..." He groans.   
"Wanna rehearse, daddy?" I ask him, putting him in the mood. He nods and bites his bottom lip, pulling it to the point that there is a drop of blood or two running from it.   
"Wanna see how I pleasure myself when you are not around to do that, daddy?" I ask again and he whimpers.  
"Fuck yeah, babygirl. Show daddy how you touch your aching little cunt and how you make your little pussy feel all tingly..." He says in his low voice, popping the words and making his lips move more sensually.  
I remove my bra and let my tits fall free before I throw the underwear next to Calum. I lay on the coffee table, spreading my legs for him, as I slip my hand back into my panties. I can see his expression as I start moving my hand around and moan softly. The lighting in the room is perfect to put me in the mood for a show.   
My free hand begins playing with my boobs, running between the valley of them slowly. I whimper as the tip of my pointer finger strokes my clit, making my pussy pulse.   
I can hear Calum groaning as he takes in the view.   
"So much better than porn..." He groans as he palms himself.  
"Uh, daddy... I need you." I whimper before I slip 2 fingers inside me. My pussy makes that wet sound I know he loves and I catch him gulping harshly.  
My thumb goes to my clit, pressing down on it as I circle it. The combination of my middle and ring finger inside me and my thumb on my clit, my hand on my tit pulling at my pointy peak and the sight of Calum gawking at me, is something that drives me absolutely crazy.   
I moan continuously, whimpering and crying out for Calum as I back my hips.  
"I need you, I need you, I need you..." I chant as I feel the knot in my stomach tightening.   
"Fuck..." He growls loudly.   
Within seconds, his shirt is on the floor and his jeans and briefs lowered just enough for his cock to spring free. He removes my hand and rips my panties apart before slamming into me.  
He is already rock hard, his veins bulging against my walls. I cry out in pleasure, feeling his tip hit on my g-spot. The coffee table is moving from the pounding, but obviously, we couldn't care less.   
His grip on my hips is hard,  keeping me in place as he pushes his whole length in me. I scream and groan as I take him and he does the same.  
It's almost animalistic, nothing like we've ever done before.   
"Daddy, please... Slap my ass." I beg him and he releases a throaty growl. He brings one of my legs on his shoulder and lands his palm flat on my ass, making me jump and whimper in pain and pleasure.  
"Destroy me, please..." I plead as he pounds in me deeper, hitting my back wall.   
"You are daddy's favorite little slut..." He groans.  
"I am his only little slut." I respond breathlessly.  
"And you are a slut for me only... Just me." He growls and I feel him twitch inside me.  
"Just for you." I moan and he growls again, this time while releasing into me.   
For some reason, I get even more turned on by this. For some fucked up reason, I love it when he cums inside me, making me feel his warm seed stain my walls.  
I cum too, screaming his name as I do and arching my back off the table and onto his chest.   
It's one of those earth shattering orgasms, that everything just blacks out and I lose connection with everything for a minute.  
"I love you so fucking much, angel." He whispers, stroking my back and kissing my forehead after I ride out my high.  
"I love you more." I reply and kiss his jawline   
'Can you stop fucking like animals and let us sleep, for fuck's sake?' One of his neighbors shouts, pounding on his door.   
I squeal embarrassed as Calum laughs and cuddles me to his chest.   
"Sorry mate..." Calum shouts back as he strokes my back again.  
"Let's get you cleaned up, doll." He says, picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom      
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something different than what I am used to writing. I hope you like it. Comment below what you think.  
> By commenting, you are encouraging me to write more and improve my stories.


	19. Double the trouble

I smile as I pack my clothes in my suitcase, thinking that in 2 days I'll be in nature, wandering around with my boyfriend.   
Finally, the day that we are leaving for our trip is getting closer and I couldn't be more excited.   
My phone rings, stopping the music that I had playing in the background.   
My best friend's picture appears on my screen and I smile as I pick it up.   
"Hey boo, how are you?"  I ask her, wedging my phone between my ear and my shoulder.   
"I am fine,  I just wanted to check on you. Are you getting ready for the trip?" She asks, her voice giving away that she is excited too.   
"Yeah, I am packing up the clothes I'm going to get with me." I say and sit on my bed.  
"I hope you are taking with you warm clothes too, other than just lingerie..." She teases me and I chuckle.   
"Thank you for reminding me..." I mock her and she laughs.   
"I hope you two are going to have fun on your first trip. " She says; I recognize the smile in her voice. She is really pleased that Calum and I are happy together, finally.  
"I really hope that too. I am a bit nervous though..." I admit.  
"Why?" She asks me confused.   
"I'll tell you face to face. Let's meet up to have a coffee. I really need to talk with you." I suggest and she chuckles.  
"I was about to say the same thing. Usual place, in an hour?" She asks and I hum in approval.

I meet her in our regular coffee place, sitting in our regular booth. I smile at her as I take my seat across of her.   
"You are literally glowing." She compliments me and I stick my tongue out.  
"Yeah, I know. " I say and smile    
"Someone has been doing his job right." She says back and winks at me. I blush but smile, sticking my tongue out a bit.  
"He is so good. I think I can't get enough..." I say before I bite my lip.   
"And he looks like he can't get enough of you..." She comments with a smirk.  
"How do you know?" I ask and cock an eyebrow.   
"Well, Luke told me..." She replies and smiles.  
"What's going on between the two of you?" I ask and smize.  
"We've been going out a lot lately, but we had agreed to go slow..." She says and I look at her.  
"Buuut...?" I ask her and move my hands, signaling her to go on.   
"How do you know that there is a but?" She asks me surprised.   
"I know how to read you. Now, don't keep me waiting, tell me what happened."  
"I stayed at his place last night... That's all you need to know." She says, turning bright red.   
"I am glad you two are getting together, finally." I comment, rubbing the top of her hand with my thumb.    
"Me too. But I am even more glad that you and Cal are finally happy. I mean, you are almost half a year together and other than that stupid fight in January, you two are literally so in love with each other." She states and I nod.  
"I know... I am so lucky to have him. He's been so patient with my shit..."   
"I don't know who's the luckiest of the 2 of you. When is your 6 months anniversary?" She asks me.  
"Actually, the day we are leaving for the trip. I don't know if we are going to do something to celebrate it though. I mean, I am not sure if he is going to even remember it. But I got something special for that night. You know to treat him right." I reply.   
"I don't think that he won't remember. I mean, he planned a whole trip for your anniversary..."  
"Yeah, but actually, the dates we booked the cabin were totally random. I don't think he did it on purpose for our anniversary. " I reply.   
"Either way, I got you a little something for the trip. Just so you smell sexy for him. " She says and hands me a body shop bag.   
"You really shouldn't have..." I say  
"I know, but I wanted to. Open it."  She replies smiling.   
I open the gift bag and find a set of body butter, shower gel, and hand cream, all coconut scented.   
"It's great. Thank you so much. " I say as I get up to hug her.

A couple of hours later, I am back home, packing the last clothes for the trip. My dog is laying next to the suitcase, watching my every move.   
My phone goes off, the sound signaling that I have a text message. I grab it from my desk, hoping that it's Calum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update. It's a short chapter, but the next one is going to be about 4.000 words... Oops   
> Anyways, per usual, comment if you liked the chapter, send me feedback if you have any objections or things you'd like me to change... ❤️


	20. The trip

"Calum is waiting for me, mom. I gotta go..." I gasp as my mom lets go of me. I can tell that she has freaked out about me leaving for the trip, like every other time that I have left the house for more than a day.   
"Take care. And stay warm. And make sure you are eating well. And grab something from the road to snack. Oh, and I have an extra blanket in the secret case of the suitcase, in case you need it." She mumbles and I nod, huffing impatiently.   
"Are you sure that you have enough cash with you? " My dad asks me as I hug him.  
"Yeap." I reply, hoping that this will end soon.   
"You are 100% positive? I don't want Calum paying for everything. You weren't raised like that..." He almost scolds me. I roll my eyes and groan.   
"I have enough cash and Calum won't be paying for everything, don't worry. Can I go now? It's been more than 10 minutes that he texted me he is downstairs..." I state, glancing at my watch.   
"Have fun and call us when you are in the cabin. " My mom almost begs and I nod.

"What took you so long, princess?" Calum asks the moment I exit the block of flats. I roll my eyes and walk up to him,  burying my face in his chest as he hugs me.   
"Good morning. I am sorry I am late, my parents kept on talking to me, giving me advice for the trip and I just couldn't get out of there."  I mumble and he chuckles.   
"Hey, hey, hey... I was just teasing you. There is no need to apologize. Come with me, I have to show you something." He says as he takes my hand in his.   
He guides me to the patio of the building, where he pins me on the wall. His body rests against mine, his chest glued to mine. He leans down, bringing his face to mine. He breathes against my lips as he cups my chin, before crashing his lips on mine. He moves his lips agonizingly slow against mine, putting me in the mood. My hands go in the back pocket of his jeans, pushing his hips more on mine.   
"I've been thinking about you all night long. I felt like a 15-year old while jacking off. " He whispers against my lips. I blush at his words but feel my nipples harden.   
"Princess, you have no idea how bad I wanted you there, have you like the first time. So many things I want to do to you..." He groans as he slips his hand between my legs, over my jeans. He smirks at me as he feels my wetness, drenching even my jeans. He huffs and groans before slapping my ass. I feel his boner on my stomach, restraint by his skinny jeans, but throbbing as it gets harder.   
"They are going to see us..." I moan as I come to my senses.   
"We are not doing anything bad... Just kissing." He replies as he rubs my clit over my jeans.   
"Yeah right..." I say sarcastically and he smirks.

Once we are in the car, I lean onto the seat, enjoying the support it is giving me on my back. It's definitely more comfy than riding the motorbike with him, but I miss the chest to back contact we usually have.   
"Did you have breakfast, princess?" He asks me as he pulls out of the neighborhood.   
"I had a smoothie. " I reply, buckling my seat belt.   
"A smoothie? You are going to have this whole trip with just a smoothie?" He asks me, stretching to grab something from the back seat.   
He places a bag on my lap, without taking his eyes off the road.   
"I knew you would come on an empty stomach, so I stopped at that bakery down the street from my house..." He explains.  
"I am not on an empty stomach..." I try to defend myself but earn a glare from him.   
"Yeah right. Cause just a smoothie is proper food. Eat up. I got almost everything. Well, at least the things I knew you like. " He says.  
"What's in the bag?" I ask, huffing.   
"I got croissants, cheese bread sticks, apple and cream pie, turkey sandwiches, donuts and strawberry cake." He lists and I gasp.  
"So, you basically threw away all of your money to buy breakfast..." I state and he laughs.  
"It is my mom's treat. She said that if I don't feed you well, she is going to kill me. And my dad gave me money to have a nice dinner together, on him. " He says and I chuckle.  
"They really like me..." I say and he giggles.  
"They really do. My mom wants you over for lunch again when we are back." He says and I nod   
"Of course, she is a great cook. And I really enjoyed having dinner with your family the first time. It went smoother than I imagined. " I state and he smirks.  
"Stop talking and stuff your mouth with food." He says and shakes his head.

"It's like the places you see in movies." I say, plopping on the bed and admiring the room. Calum chuckles and hovers above me, supporting his weight on his palms and making his muscles pop.   
"It's a cabin baby. Plus, we saw pictures online. What did you expect?" He asks before he leans in to kiss me.   
"Well, it could have been different. I mean, they could have posted fake pictures to deceive us..." I state and he hums.   
"Have I ever told you that you talk way too much and kiss way too little?" He asks, grabbing my face and squishing it.   
"No." I reply and he groans.  
"You talk way too much and kiss way too little..." He whispers and I smile before he brings his lips to mine.   
"Should we have a shower now, or after the walk in the lake?" He asks me, his lips still on mine.  
"Depends on if we are going straight to dinner or coming back here." I reply, putting my hands on his cheeks to continue with the kiss.   
"I was thinking of going straight for dinner. There is no point in coming back just to leave again."  He states, moving his lips down my neck.   
"Then we should shower now. I don't want to go to dinner stinking." I reply with a moan in the end as he grits his teeth on my sweet spot.   
"You always smell like vanilla or coconut, shut up. " He moans, raising my T-shirt and putting his head underneath it. He grazes his lips on the spot above my navel, making me shiver.   
"It's because I shower. " I come back and he chuckles.   
"Ok then... We will shower before we leave for the lake. " He gives in, moving a hand behind my bra to unclasp it. I get thrilled when he does it with one hand and just one swift motion, my nipples hardening as he just slides my bra up my chest, not removing it completely.   
He strokes my buds with his thumbs before latching on my left one.  
"I think that we should start with the showers..." I sigh as he flicks his tongue over my bud.  
"Not now babygirl..." He groans, fondling my breasts.  
"It's going to get dark in a few hours. I don't want to go on the lake in the middle of the night."  
"You are overreacting. Plus, I said that I will protect you if anything happens..." He replies and I hum.   
"Yes, I know... But..." I begin but he groans.  
"Ok, ok... We should start with the showering. I can't argue with you." He says, bringing his head out of my T-shirt's neckline.  
I giggle and peck on his lips.  
"You are going to stretch my T-shirt out..." I groan.  
"I'll give you one of mine, let me enjoy it..." He replies, biting my bottom lip.   
"I'll shower first so while you are in the shower I can get ready." I say as he moves down to my neck.  
"I was thinking about showering together. You know save water. Plus, you are always using all the hot water and you leave none for me. " He says, looking at me.   
"That's bullshit. First of all, I can't use all of the hot water in just a shower. And second, you and I both know that if we get in the shower together we will end up fucking and we'll never leave this room." I protest and he chuckles.   
"Again kitten, you talk way too much and kiss way too little..." He whispers and I groan.   
"You'll get more kisses later. I need a shower... I stink." I whine and he sighs.   
"Alright, I'll just sit in here with a boner and wait for you to get out of the shower..." He says pouting as he flips on his back. I support my body on my elbow and turn to his, squishing his cheeks and placing an open mouth kiss on his lips.   
"Poor baby..." I chuckle and stand up.   
I stand in front of him, removing my clothes slowly and dropping them to the floor.   
"What are you doing?" He groans and I turn to look at him innocently.   
"I am getting ready for my  shower..." I reply.   
"I hate you so much right now..." He growls, plopping back on the mattress.

I get out of the shower, wrapped in a big fluffy towel, feeling so much better now that I am fresh and clean.   
"There is plenty of warm water left for you." I tease him as I take a seat next to him on the bed.   
His face is glued to my shoulder and then my neck, taking deep whiffs of my skin.   
"You smell so good." He moans against my skin.   
"You can thank Eva for that... She bought me a set of shower gel and body cream, just for our trip." I reply and he hums.   
"I'll make sure to tell Luke to thank her on my behalf."  He replies and I chuckle.   
"Those two are going well..." I comment and he chuckles.   
"I don't want to talk about Luke and Eva. I want to talk about us." He says and I look at him questionably.   
"Talk about us?" I ask him.  
"Yeah... But not with words..." He says and smirks at me.   
"Calum, shower, now."  I command him and he sighs.  
"Yes, ma'am." He says, leaves a peck on my lips and gets up from the bed.  
"Wear a skirt or a dress for the dinner. I want to see your pretty legs." He says as he walks to the bathroom.

I do a very simple makeup, focusing more on looking fresh rather than my usual date night glam. I gather my hair in a ponytail to the base of my neck and quickly slip in the lingerie I bought for tonight before Calum gets off the shower. I pick out my grey knitted dress and a leather jacket, putting together my look for tonight.   
I dress up quickly and stand in front of the mirror, taking a good look at myself. I look good, but something is missing.

As Calum exits the bathroom, I dab on a bit of my favorite red lipstick, aiming for a tint and not a full application.  
"Babe..." I hear Calum moan.  
"What?" I ask him, looking at him through the mirror.   
"You look gorgeous... Seriously, you look so good, I could cancel the walk and the dinner, just to stay like that and stare at you." He says in a low voice.   
"You are just trying to make an excuse to stay in..." I reply giggling. He just groans and rolls his eyes, before he pulls out his bag to start dressing up.

The walk to the lake turned out to be perfect, and even though the dinner was a bit of a disaster due to the food being really bad, both Calum and I had so much fun.   
On the way back to the cabin, I can't help but put my head on Calum's shoulder. He turns his head for a quick peck on my forehead before he goes back to watching the pathway to the front door.   
He looks really handsome right now, even though he is dressed as usual. I can't help but gawk at him, admiring every inch of the man that is my boyfriend.  I really wish he would have remembered that today we are celebrating 6 months together; I know it's stupid and it shouldn't bother me, but I feel the bitterness nestled in my throat.

"Are you ok?" Calum asks me as we enter the cabin.  
"Yeah, I just want to go to bed." I reply, walking past him.  
"Oh, we will go there soon, princess. Don't worry." He chuckles, hugging me from behind and slipping a hand in my skirt.  
"Can you stop for a second?"  I pull away from him and groan annoyed.   
"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" He asks me, knitting his eyebrows together.   
"I don't know Calum." I reply and he looks at me even more confused.   
"What the fuck?  You were all lovey-dovey literally 10 seconds ago..." He exclaims and I groan again.  
"Don't raise your voice to me. I am not afraid of you." I state and he rubs his temples.  
"I am not raising my... I am just... I am trying to figure out what bugged you." He protests.   
"What bugged me is the fact you only see me as a fuck toy and nothing more." I say as I begin striding upstairs.   
"Ok, what? What the fuck are you talking about? Why the fuck are you accusing me of that thing, when you know in fact that this is not happening?" He shouts and I just groan in response before I climb up the stairs.   
"Ok, that's it." I hear him growl but I don't turn to look at him.

I feel him pick me up and before I realize it, I am on his shoulder. I hear him huff frustrated as he walks the rest of the stairs leading to the bedroom.  
"What are you doing?" I ask him, pounding my fists on his back. He slaps my ass hard before he speaks up while opening the door.   
"I am doing what you are accusing me of doing." He replies.   
"Put me down. " I demand and he chuckles.  
"As you wish..." He replies and puts me on my feet. He presses me to the wall, glaring at me with his pupils blown.   
"Let me go..." I demand, but my walls clench just by Calum looking at me like that.   
"Are you sure you want that? Cause I can feel your nipples poke me through your dress."   
"It's... It's from the... the cold." I stutter and he smirks.  
"Come on princess... You can do better than that... It's such a lame excuse..." He whispers, cupping my face.   
"Let go of me..." I almost purr. He chuckles.  
"You want me to?" He asks, pressing his knee on my core. I whimper and bite my lip, throwing my head back.   
"Noooo..." I whimper, grinding on his leg.   
He grabs me by my throat and pins me back on the wall, pressing his body on mine.   
"You are such a little bitch..." He whispers and strokes my thigh.  
"I... am not." I protest, stuttering.  
"You are." He states before he pulls me in for a kiss. He doesn't take time before he runs his tongue across my bottom lip and slips it into my mouth. I moan and whimper, making him deepen the kiss.   
His hand slips under the skirt of my dress, reaching for my underwear immediately. He grips on it and pulls, ripping it off my body.   
"Shit, stop destroying my underwear. This set was fucking expensive." I protest, pulling away from the kiss.   
" I'll buy you new ones and have you model them just for me. I'll take pictures and then fucking tear them apart, ok princess?" He asks me teasingly. His thumb presses on my throat more, causing me a little bit of pain.   
"That wasn't my point, Calum..." I protest and he chokes me harder to shut me up.   
"I want you on your hands and knees, at the edge of the mattress. I don't want to hear a sound. Get it, slut?" He asks me, his face tensed.   
The sudden change of his mood leaves me weak; all I can do is nod.  
"Good. And better lose that dress if you don't want it torn to pieces."  He commands, releasing my throat.    
I walk towards the bed, removing my dress and dropping it on the floor. Calum hums satisfied at my obedience. I reach to undo my hair but Calum calls me out, stopping me.   
"Did I tell you to remove your ponytail?" He asks me, almost growling. I shake my head no and he grabs my hair, pulling my head backward.   
"Did I fucking tell you to remove your ponytail?" He asks me, his voice so low that I get chills.   
"Nnnn...no..." I stutter, feeling a slight sting on my scalp.   
"Nnnnn no, what?" He growls in my ear. I bite my lip, knowing exactly what he wants to hear.  
"No, daddy." I reply, this time confidently.   
"Good, you learn quickly." He replies and I can almost hear his smirk. He just slaps my ass before releasing my hair and I start making my way to the bed.

I kneel on the edge of the bed and turn to Calum, looking him over my shoulder.   
"Should I remove my bra, daddy?" I ask him. He approaches me and strokes my back, from my neck down my waist, using a feather-like stroke.   
"Not yet, princess." He says and I chill from the way he popped the words.   
I nod my head and lean on my elbows, pressing my chest on the mattress and sticking my ass out.   
"Perfect..." He praises me and grips my ass.   
"Spread your thighs more for me, princess..." He demands and I follow his order.   
He pulls me closer before he starts running 2 fingers along my folds. I sigh as his fingertips trace my entrance, collecting my juices.   
Next thing I know, his tongue replaces his fingers, making me scream from the sudden action.   
"Louder." He orders, slapping my ass.   
He goes back to licking me, twisting his tongue as he traces my clit. I whimper loudly, feeling a tingling feeling on my nub.   
"Calum..." I cry, gripping on the sheets as he continues. He pumps a finger in me and I feel him smirk against my cunt, satisfied by my reaction. He switches his finger with his tongue, trying to get to my g-spot with the tip of his tongue. He works my clit with his thumb, rubbing it slowly.   
"You know what... I got tired." He says and stops everything.  
"What? No..." I whine almost breathlessly.   
"Yeah, I got tired."  He states and I almost tear up.   
"Why?" I whine and he chuckles.   
"You said I am only using you for sex and I got tired, so I'll stop." He replies and smacks my ass.   
"You are such an asshole. " I groan.   
"Turn around, lay on your back." He says and I stand up.  
"What?" I ask and he growls.  
"Lay on your fucking back. Now." He repeats.  
"Why?"   
"Because I said so. Now do it." He commands.   
"No." I state and he cocks an eyebrow.   
"You said no, little one? Did you disobey daddy?  Do you want to get spankings? Do you want your ass red and sore?" He asks me with a stern look on his face. I gulp the lump in my throat and try to make a coherent answer but I fail, so I just look at him with my mouth agape.   
I lay on my back, staring at him surprised. I knew that he could be rough, but this new side of him has me thrilled.   
"Arch your back." He commands and I follow his order almost mechanically.   
"Good girl." He compliments me as he reaches to unclasp my bra. He starts trailing kisses from my neck all the way down to my stomach.   
I watch him strip down, revealing his amazing body to me and almost automatically, my thighs press together, sending some pressure on my core.   
"Spread them." He spits out as he lowers his boxers, baring his rock hard cock. I see his veins bulge on his penis, his tip redder than usual and almost touching his navel.   
"You are mine. You are always going to be mine. Do you understand it? It more than sex. It has always been more than sex. You are my true love, I want you to always remember that. You make me feel things I've never felt before. So, don't ever tell me that all of this is just for the sex. Don't accuse me of using you just for sex, ever again. " He whispers, running his tip along my cunt, teasing me. My mind turns fuzzy, all I can think of is how bad I want him to fuck me. But I can't help feel my heart throb for him, making my gut twist with happiness.   
"Please, Calum." I beg, pushing his limits. He smiles down at me, cradling my jaw to bring me in for a kiss.   
"My name sounds so good coming from your lips, princess." He whispers against my lips, brushing them against mine with every word.   
He spreads my legs even more, placing one on his hip while stroking the inner part of the other.   
"Is it ok if I go bare tonight, princess? I want to feel you, all of you." He moans, rubbing my clit with his tip.   
"Yes, please..." I whimper and he smiles pleased. 

He thrusts into me slowly, inch by inch, spreading my lips and walls as he does. My eyes roll back as he stretches me, a groan escaping from my throat. His lips part as he thrusts in and out, his cheeks turning into a pinkish shade.   
I love how one moment he can be dominant and rough and then turn soft and passionate the exact next second.   
I sigh and move my hips, trying to get more of Calum. He goes slow, almost teasingly slow, making me anticipate his next move.   
"Can you go faster?" I ask, gripping the back of his neck.   
"Beg me for it, princess." He replies, his lips nuzzling on my neck.   
"Calum, please... I need you to pound me. I need you to make it hard for me to walk tomorrow morning. I want to be sore and my thighs to be trembling. Please..." I moan near his ear, adding small groans between the sentences. He groans and grips my hips, slamming hard in me. I feel him pick up on speed, trying to set a new rhythm. His tip is trusting right on my spot, making it hard for me to concentrate on anything else than our bodies grinding together as we have sex, his body covered in sweat and his dick hitting on my spot hard.   
It doesn't take me long to cum, probably from my body being ready since my previously ruined orgasm. I scream and grip on Calum's arms, dragging my nails down his skin. He hisses and I groan as he continues to slam in me, prolonging my orgasm.   
"Calum... Calum... Oh my God." I groan and he growls while my walls pulse around him. I cry in pleasure and feel my body twitch, trying to reach another orgasm.   
Calum cums in me, grounding his hops on mine and grunting as he does. This triggers me and a second, less intense orgasm occurs to me. 

"You look so beautiful when I cum in you." He whispers, grinning against my skin.   
"Shshsh... Let me enjoy this for just a second." I state, looking at the ceiling.   
Calum strokes my sides as I take a moment to get over my orgasm.   
"It's 11:55 P.M, so I guess I still have time to wish us a happy six-month anniversary. Happy anniversary, babygirl. I love you to the moon and back." Calum whispers, making me turn to look at him.   
"You remembered?" I ask him and he chuckles.  
"Of course I did. I wanted to wish you the moment I saw you this morning, but I wanted it to be more romantic, while we would be cuddled. But of course, you had to be a little bitch and get mad at me, thinking that I had actually forgotten..." He says, nuzzling his head on the crook of my neck.   
"I am sorry... I have no excuse..." I say and pout but he chuckles and leaves a kiss on my neck, making me shiver.  
"You are lucky you are cute and I love you." He says and I hum.   
"I love you too, shit face." I reply and he chuckles.   
"Not more than I do, poop head." He states and smiles at me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4178 words. I hope you like it. Leave a comment if you did <3


	21. The road back home

"Morning gorgeous..." I hear Calum whisper softly as I open my eyes. I groan and shuffle a bit on the bed, earning a chuckle from my boyfriend.  
"Good morning..." I mumble and rub my eyes, turning to look at him.   
"Are you up for long?" I ask him and try to get even closer to him, searching to steal some of his warmth. He strokes my back and wraps his arm around me, letting me nestle to his chest.   
"Mh, for half an hour max..." He replies, pecking on my forehead.   
"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask and he hums, sending vibrations to my skin.  
"You were gorgeous, sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want to ruin it." He replies and I purr.  
"Do we really have to go back today?" I ask him and he sighs.  
"Yeah, unfortunately."   
"I wish we could stay here forever." I reply and put a hand on his chest.   
"I promise to bring you back here for our honeymoon." He says and I snap my head up.  
"You are planning on marrying me, Mr. Hood?" I ask him and he smirks at me.  
"Who knows? I am happy with you, and I know that this will last. Haven't you ever thought of ending up married to me?" He asks and I crawl closer to him.   
"A couple of times... " I admit and he side smirks.  
"That's what I thought..." He replies and pecks in the back of my hand.   
"Seriously now Hood? Do you think this relationship could turn out into something more?" I ask and he chuckles.   
"Maybe it will, maybe it won't. I don't know." He replies and I huff.   
"Ok, but what do you wish for?" I ask him.  
"That's easier to answer. I wish that both of us will be happy with this relationship, for as long as we are together. I wish we see things together, do things together, build memories together for the rest of our lives. But I can't answer for how long this relationship will be." He replies and I hum.

I stay like that for a while, thinking of everything going on in my life; my studies, my relationship with Calum, my parents.  
"You said you love me." I say, earning Calum's attention.   
"Of course I do, princess." He replies, pecking on my forehead.   
"Why?" I ask and he looks at me with his eyebrows knitted.   
"What do you mean why?" He asks me confused.   
"I mean, why do you love me? I am hard to love; I am nothing special, you could find another girl like me. I am not extraordinarily pretty. I get easily jealous, I make your life a living hell sometimes, yet, here you are, laying on a bed, with me in your chest, loving me. Why?" I ask and Calum rubs my back.  
"Cause no one matches me better than you do. Your vibe, your brain, everything on you, keeps me on my toes. You are jealous as fuck, but you do it because you are scared to lose me. Trust me, I know that feeling, I have it every day. And you are so much more than just the pretty face everyone, and trust me on that, everyone sees on you. You are the most beautiful woman I know. And if I hear you say that you are hard to love, one more time, I will find the person that made you feel like that and kill them with my own two hands." He replies and I feel my eyes tearing up. I remain silent after that, with Calum stroking my hair.   
"I am cold." Is all I say making him chuckle. He flips me on my back and crashes his body on mine, staring at me smiling.   
"Better now?" He asks me, his frame completely covering mine.   
"Much..." I reply and peck on his lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Cal, that's yours." I say, handing him his hoodie that I found in my clothes.  
"I know." He replies, just peeking at it before he goes back to packing his bag.   
"Don't you want it back? I found it in my clothes" I ask him.  
"No. I've put it there." He states and zips his bag.  
"Why?" I ask him confused.  
"I want you to keep it." He replies and pecks on my forehead.  
"That's so sweet. But why?" I ask him again and he laughs a little.  
"You know you are acting like a 3-year-old with all those questions?" He asks me and hugs me from behind.   
"I am not." I purr and he chuckle.  
"You are. I want you to have it, because I know how much you love to wear my clothes in my house. And because I will have to travel out of town for the games, I want you to smell like me and feel like I am there." He replies, pulling me on the bed. I sit on his lap and hold his hoodie close to my face.   
"I forgot about the games..." I whimper and he sighs.   
"Please, don't make this hard on me princess..." He pleads and I nod.   
"I don't want to make this hard on you, I promise. I just... I am going to miss you, that's all."   
"I know babygirl. And I am going to miss you so much, too. But it's just for 2 weeks." He assures me, hugging me closer.   
"We can do it. Just 2 weeks... We'll talk everyday on the phone, right?" I ask him and he hums approvingly.   
"Of course princess. Plus, we have 3 weeks until I have to leave. You can come stay with me for a couple of days, you can even stay at my apartment while I am gone. And we will talk on the phone every day, and I will text you all the time. And you will come stay with me when I am done. And I promise princess, we won't leave my bed for days when I am back." He replies, cupping my jaw and pulling me for a quick kiss.   
"Yeah, right..."   
"You doubt that, princess? I won't see you for 2 weeks and you think that I will be able to not pin you on my mattress the moment I see you?" He asks me and I shrug.  
"Princess, it's been hours since I had you, and if I could, I would have you on this bed, writhing under me." He whispers and I purr.   
"Cal, contain yourself, we have a whole trip ahead of us..." I reply and peck on his nose.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Do you want to take a nap?" Calum asks me, placing a hand on my thigh.  
"No, I am fine." I reply but yawn, making him smile.   
"It's ok, I can drive on my own, you can rest a bit." He assures me and strokes my inner thigh.   
"No, I want to stay awake. I just need some coffee..." I reply and he nods.   
"Alright, I guess we can stop at the next drive in and get some coffee. But until then, please just take a nap. For like 5 minutes..." He says and pulls over to hand me his jacket. He tucks me in it and pecks on my forehead, making me relax. My eyes shut almost automatically, my body is curled up with my knees close to my chest. I take in Calum's scent, bringing the jacket close to my face. Without realizing it, my body shuts down.

"Princess, wake up. We are at the stop..." Calum announces, shaking me lightly. I groan and turn towards him, my eyes still closed.   
"5 more minutes..." I whine and he chuckles.   
"I thought you didn't want to sleep..." He mocks me, removing my hair from my face and pecking on my forehead.   
"I didn't want to... You made me..." I protest and he chuckles.   
"Fine... I'll wake you up in 5 minutes..." He gives up and goes back to his seat.

I open my eyes after a minute or two, finding Calum in his seat, scribbling on a notepad.   
"What are you writing?" I ask him, still curled on my spot.   
"Weren't you supposed to be sleeping?" He asks me, shutting his notepad.  
"I decided not to..." I reply and chuckle.  
"Little trickster..." He says before he pecks on my forehead.   
"Let's go get the coffee..." He says, motioning me to get up.

We take our place in an empty booth in the back of the place, seeking some privacy and silence.   
I lean my head on his shoulder and he reads the menu out loud, listing the food options.   
"I just want some coffee..." I comment and he hums.   
"Yeah, well, no way. We have a long trip and you need to eat something." He replies and I groan.   
"It's just 2 more hours..." I protest and he groans.   
"You are so stubborn sometimes..." He says as the waitress approaches us.   
"What can I get you, guys?" She asks, smiling at us.   
"We'll get 2 cappuccinos, one with a spoon of sugar and a little milk and the other plain, a plate of pancakes with chocolate syrup and an omelet with extra bacon." He says, making me glare at him.   
"That's all?" The waitress asks us and Calum nods.   
"I hope you can eat all of that..." I say and he cocks an eyebrow.  
"First of all, I can. And second of all, you will eat, even if I have to feed you like a baby." He replies, taking my hand in his.  
"Whatever..." I roll my eyes and rest more on his body.

"What were you writing in the car?" I ask him after he feeds me some eggs.  
"Nothing..." He replies, shrugging his shoulders.   
"Oh, come on..."   
"Ok, I was writing some lyrics..." He says and tries to feed me another bite.  
"I didn't know you write lyrics." I reply, tilting my head.  
"Well, I used to... But then I stopped."  
"How come you were writing now?" I ask him, taking the bite he was trying to feed me.   
"I don't know. I was just looking at you and words popped in my head... And I felt the need to write them down..." He replies, shrugging. I smile slyly, biting my lip hard.   
"I am your muse..." I tease him and he laughs lightly.   
"If you say so, princess..." He replies and tries to feed me some omelet.   
"I don't want more omelet... Give me some pancakes..." I groan.   
"Ok, babygirl." He says bringing the plate closer.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Calum..." I try to get his attention as he stops at a red light.   
"Yes princess?" He replies, making me smile.   
"Can I read the lyrics you wrote?" I ask him and he gulps loudly.   
"I... I don't... I don't think it's a good idea..." He stutters, his slight lisp becoming more prominent.   
"Why?" I ask him, my eyebrows knitted together.   
"I... I am... scared..." He stutters more, his cheeks turning a bit tinted.  
"What are you scared of?" I ask him surprised. He sighs and rubs his temples.  
"I don't want you to make fun of me..." He replies and I stare at him shocked.   
"Calum, I would never make fun of you, you know that..." I state, stroking his cheek. Calum leans into my palm, humming softly.   
"Look, it's ok if you don't want to show me. I understand..." I assure him, pecking on his nose.   
"No, it's ok... I want to show you." He replies and hands me his notepad.

I start reading his lyrics, word by word, trying to read through the lines. Every sentence seems to me like it's personal, containing a little bit of his soul in them.   
I only raise my gaze from his notes after I've read every single line at least twice. I stare at Calum with my mouth agape, staring at my boyfriend in awe.  
"What? They are lame, aren't they?" He asks me, looking at me anxiously.   
"Are you kidding me? They are great. If you ever fail as a soccer player, you should become a songwriter..." I say, stroking his thigh.  
"You think so?" He asks me, giggling lightly and runs his hand through his hair.   
"Of course... And I will be your muse..." I reply, smiling at him as I shut the notepad.   
"You are my muse already..." He states, winking at me.

 


	22. Parting

I stare at Calum as he folds his t-shirt before placing it in his suitcase. I sigh and drop the pillow on the bed and stand up, approaching him to hug him from behind.   
"Babygirl, don't..." He sighs as I place my head on his back.   
"What?" I ask him, my voice soft and sad.   
"It's hard for me too..." He sighs, turning to look at me. He takes my hand in his, rubbing his thumbs over my knuckles.   
"I am sorry..." I whisper, looking at my feet.   
"I'll be back before you know it..." He says, pushing my chin up.   
"That's not the truth and you know it..." I reply and he sighs again.   
"You think that I won't miss you too?" He asks me, pushing me closer to him. I rest my head on his pec while his strong arms wrap around my body.   
"That's not what I said and you know it." I protest and he chuckles.   
"Shshshs, I don't want us to fight on my last day in here." He says, pecking on the top of my head.   
"I don't want us to fight either..." I reply, sighing as my hands fist on the soft material of his t-shirt.   
"Look at me... Look at me, princess." He whispers, pushing my chin up again, making me look at his face. I tilt my head to the side and pout, making him pout too.   
"2 weeks. Just 2 weeks... We are going to make it." He replies and I hum.  
"But how are we going to? I mean, I am going to miss your face, your voice..."   
"We will talk on the phone every night and we will facetime all the time..."   
"Ok, but what about your touch, your taste, your warmth? What about them?" I ask, crossing my arms in front of my chest.   
"Babygirl, unfortunately, you will have to live without that for 2 weeks. But you still have my hoodie, don't you?" He asks me, taking a seat on his bed and pushing me to sit next to him too.   
"I do... But it's not enough..." I whine and he smiles at me.   
"I wish I could take you with me... But I can't..." He says, stroking my face.   
"Why?" I whine and he chuckles.   
"Princess, I am not going on vacations. I will have practice every day and games every other day. Plus, I am going to be in a room full of guys, I don't think that I could see you at all, even if you were there. And my coach would absolutely kill me if I had a distraction with me." He says as I rest my head in the crook of his neck.   
"I am a distraction?" I ask and he hums in response.   
"The worst..." He comments and I gasp, punching his shoulder lightly.   
"Ouch..." He groans.  
"Yeah, like it hurt. And how the hell am I the worst distraction?" I ask, raising my voice slightly.  
"Because, if I had you around during the practice and the games, I couldn't concentrate. You would be the only thing in my mind..." He replies, rubbing my shoulder.   
"What did I do to deserve you?" I ask, sighing and staring at him in awe.   
"What did I do to deserve you?" He asks me, planting a kiss on my forehead.   
~~~~~~~~~~

"Put this in your bag too..." I say, handing him a paper bag.   
"What is this?" He asks me, taking the bag from my hands.   
"A little something for you..." I reply, shrugging my shoulders.   
"Babygirl, you didn't have to..." He whispers, opening the bag.   
"I know, but I wanted to..." I reply and wait to see his reaction.   
"Baby, it's beautiful..." He gasps, getting the little bracelet out of the box.   
"I am glad you like it. It has our initials on it." I say, pointing to the small silver letters.   
"I see. You want everyone to know I am yours, don't you, babygirl?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow.   
"I obviously do. I don't want any girls to hit on you..." I reply and he laughs.   
"Even if they do, I only have eyes for you..." He replies, pulling me close. I purse my lips and tilt my head, bopping his nose.   
"You'd better. Or else, I'll claw your eyes out..." I state, placing my hands on his shoulders.  
"Oh, I am scared..." He teases me, his hands resting on my lower back.   
"You should be..." I say laughing, biting my bottom lip.   
"Me, or any girl that hits on me?" He asks me.   
"Both of you... Cause if I catch you cheating, the girl is going to end up dead and you are going to get your dick chopped and eyes plugged out." I reply, smiling at him.   
"Damn..." He hisses, pulling me in for a kiss.

"Can you do your luggage later?" I ask him, rubbing his shoulders.   
"Why princess?" He asks, turning to look at him.   
"I... I just... I..." I stutter, looking at my feet.   
"What princess? You can tell me everything." He assures me, stroking my cheek.   
"Can you make love to me?" I ask him, groaning as I realize that it sounds stupid.   
"I thought you were into more rough sex..." He says, knitting his eyebrows together.  
"I know... I just..." I say and shrug.   
"You want to feel affection..." He states and I nod. His hands cradle my face, his thumbs stroking my jaw as he releases a sigh.   
"Ok princess. Come here..." He says and pulls me closer.

His thumb moves upwards, rubbing my eyelids as his lips engulf mine. My heart beats faster than usual, my hands are quivering and my body is filled with excitement.   
His kisses are short and soft, almost innocent. His hands trace my neck and rest on my shoulders, his fingers grazing the skin under the straps of my top. I moan as his slow movements make me shiver. My hands rest on his forearms, tracing the outlines of his tattoos.   
His lips travel down my neck, nibbling on my skin as he tries to find my sweet spot.   
"Calum..." I moan out, enjoying his soft lips on my skin.   
"Yes princess?" He whispers, tugging at the hem of my top.   
"Nothing... Just go on..." I whisper, biting my lip.

He removes my top, placing kisses on my shoulders before he kneels down in front of me. Next, he unbuttons my jeans, kissing the lower of my stomach. He hooks his fingers in my belt loops, slowly taking my pants off.  
I step out of them, with Calum stroking my thighs in circular figures. His lips trace a trail of kisses down my legs, leaving a few soft bites on the soft part of my inner thigh.

Standing up, Calum motions me to lay on the bed. I look at him with my lips parted, surprised by how delicate he suddenly became. I lay on the bed, trying to suppress the chills erupting on my skin; I am fucked up, and we've just started.   
"You look so beautiful." Calum whispers, hovering over me, his fingers gently resting on my cheek. His left hand traces patterns on my skin, while his right grazes down my ribcage.   
"You are perfect." I whisper, smiling at my boyfriend.

He smiles down at me, licking his lips before he starts kissing my neck. His hands hook on the clasp of my bra, undoing it and sliding down my arms. His lips travel to my chest, teasing me with his lips. I moan, almost inaudibly, Calum smiling at my action. Traveling down my stomach, his fingers rest in the band of my panties, snapping it lightly against my skin.   
"Calum, please..." I moan, arching my back.   
"Ok babygirl..." He replies, smiling cockily. I reach to remove his t-shirt, eager to feel his skin on mine.   
My toes hook on the waistband of his sweater, lowering it enough to reveal his v lines.   
"Eager?" He asks me, smiling and leaning in to plant a kiss on my forehead.   
"You can't imagine..." I breathe out, making him smile. He removes his sweatpants and briefs, leaving them on the floor.   
He stares at me for a second as he gets between my legs. Teasing my slit, he leans in for a kiss.   
"Please..." I whimper against his lips.   
He thrusts in me, going slow, making me feel every inch of him. I gasp and my body tenses as my walls stretch to wrap around his dick. His hands wrap around my wrist and he pins my hands above my head, kissing my lips hungrily. His hips sink on mine slowly, but deeply, reaching places I didn't even know they exist. My face morphs into pleasure, my eyebrows knitted together and my lip tucked between my teeth.   
"Fuck, this is so good." I moan, arching my back. I feel my nipples harden as my stomach tightens and I bend my leg, trying to give Calum more space.   
"Can I go faster, princess?" He asks me, his words bringing chills to my skin.   
"Please, please..." I beg him, my eyes shutting close. Calum picks up on his pace, groaning as he does.   
I stare at him, taking in how beautiful he looks; his soft curls stick to his foreheads, his lips are even plumber from the biting, his cheeks are flustered and his skin shines as the soft light from the window hits on the beads of sweat.   
"You are so good at being vanilla." I moan, bucking my hips up and smiling at him.   
He gives me a hard, deep thrust, making me yelp in surprise.   
"Princess, next time, I am going to fucking destroy you..." He growls in my ear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are amazing." I whisper, tracing the tattoo on his chest.   
"I am..." He says cockily, making me bite my lip.   
"And so humble..." I tease him and he chuckles.   
"I am that too..." He replies and pecks on my forehead. I sigh and huff, rolling my eyes and making him laugh.   
"Want me to tell you you are amazing too? Don't you know it already?" He asks, kissing my neck.   
"No... Maybe a little bit... But that's not the point..." I protest while he peppers my skin with kisses.   
"And what the point, angel?" He asks, staring at me. I sigh and lean in for a light peck on his lips.   
"I wanted you to say something like 'I am not' and I would say something like 'You are' and you'd be like 'I am not, stop it.' and I would continue to compliment you and make you feel loved and appreciated and happy..." I say and he chuckles.  
"Awww, babygirl... I am sorry... Ok, let's do it now. I am nooot..." He says, punching my arm lightly.   
"No, now you've ruined it... It's not the same..." I say and pout.   
"Babygirl, that's the sweetest and most innocent things anyone has ever done for me." He says, wrapping his arms around me tighter.   
"But I didn't pull it through..." I pout and shrug my shoulders, making him chuckle and peck on my forehead.   
"It doesn't matter. I was the one to ruin it..." He says, rubbing my shoulder.   
"It's ok... You'll know next time..." I reply and kiss his bottom lip.  
"I love you so much, princess." He states, putting a strand of hair behind my ear.   
"I love you more..." I protest and he hums.   
"Yeah, right... No way that it's possible to love me more than I do." He says, smiling cockily.   
"Nope, I definitely love you more." I reply and he sighs.   
"Princess, I have the whole 'I love you more' fights packed down and I am ready to fight to prove that I actually do love you more..." He states with a victorious look on his face.   
"To the moon and back?" I ask, tilting my head to the right.   
"To the moon and back, princess..." He states, pecking on my nose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story just went to 350 hits, yaaaas! Thank you for reading.   
> In case you haven't realized it, I am updating everytime the story hits a milestone (every 50 hits), so read, read, read and share for more frequent updates.   
> Plus, a nice comment always makes me smile, soooo.   
> Last but not least, I am expecting some big news this Thursday (about running a research that I will get paid for, this summer) so, please send positive vibes towards me.


	23. All Better

"Good morning honey." My dad cheers as he sees me walking out of my room.   
"Morning..." I mumble, stretching to wake myself up.   
"How are you today?" He asks me and I shrug.   
"I guess alright. Where is mom?" I ask, grabbing a mug from the cupboard to pour myself some coffee.   
"She has a doctor appointment and she left early in the morning." He says and motions me to sit on the table across of him.   
"And aren't you supposed to be at work?" I ask as I take my seat.  
"I have a day off today." He replies and I nod.   
"Great, you'll finally get some rest." I comment and take a sip of my coffee.   
"Nice shirt... Is it new? I haven't seen you wearing it before..." He asks me and I sigh.   
"It's Calum's. He left it to make me feel like he is here..." I reply and play with the strings of the hoodie.   
"That's very sweet..." He comments and I smile.   
"I know... I just wish he was here..." I say, sighing as I fumble with my cup.   
"I know you do... You look like a mess." He teases me and I chuckle.   
"Thanks, dad... That really boosts my mood..." I joke and he laughs.   
"When is he going to be back?" He asks me and I sigh again, rubbing my eyes.  
"In 3 days. " I reply and he hums.   
"Just a few days left. Relax..." He comments and I groan.   
"I don't think I can make it, dad. I really miss him a lot." I say, realizing that it's so lame that I am talking to my dad about my boyfriend.   
"You are in love..." He comments and smiles.   
"Dad..." I whine and he laughs.   
"It's ok... I know it's weird, but I want you to be able to open up about your relationship. Especially to me. I want to be sure that you are ok, with whoever you are in a relationship with. And Calum might seem like a good guy, but you never know..." He replies and I smile.   
"Thanks, dad... It means a lot that you are looking out for me." I reply and give him a smile.   
"Always... Now, we have to do something to cheer you up. I hate to see you down." He suggests and I sigh.   
"Honestly, I've tried everything. I just want to sleep until I see him again..." I groan and lay my head on the table.   
"What if I can take you to see him, then?" He asks me and my eyes go wide.  
"You... you could do that?" I ask, feeling my heart pumping in my chest.   
"I probably can... Let me make some calls, see where his team will be today... I take half the day off tomorrow to rest from the trip, we take the car, have a little road trip and we surprise your prince charming..." He states and I clap my hands excitedly.   
"Go get pampered and let me make that call..." He says, laughing at my reaction.

I jump in the shower, ready to take everything off. Ever since Calum left, I haven't been out of the house, so I didn't really care about my appearance. My hair is constantly in a bun, so the moment I let them out of it, I realize how harsh it feels.   
I lather my body with the kit Eva gifted me before the trip, sure that Calum will appreciate it. I soak my hair in the conditioner and scrub my face until it feels like new skin; I realize that I feel more anxious than ever to see Calum, my heart skipping a beat every time that I think of him holding me in his arms again.

"Did you make the call?" I ask my dad as I enter the kitchen while brushing my hair.   
"Yeah, turns out that they are playing in a city a few hours away. If we start at 1, we will be there in time for the game. Do you want to go?" He asks me, cocking an eyebrow as I squeal.  
"You have a bit over an hour to get ready. I'll call my friend to book tickets for the game..." He says, laughing and motioning for me to go get ready.   
I run in my room, opening my closet to dig in my clothes. What should I wear in my boyfriend's game... I pick up my phone, dialing Eva's number really quick.  
"Hey... What's up?" She asks me sleepily as she picks up the phone.   
"I am going to see Calum!" I practically scream into the phone, making Eva groan.   
"I thought he would be home in 3 days..." She groans again and I laugh.   
"He is. But my dad is taking me to see his game and surprise him and oh my God, I am freaking out..." I squeal and Eva giggles. I hear Luke's voice in the background, just as sleepy as Eva's.   
"Am I interrupting anything?" I ask, digging in my clothes.   
"No, we just woke up..." She replies and I smile to myself.   
"Aww, how cute..." I coy and she chuckles.   
"Shut up, tell me about Calum..." She says and I sigh.   
"I told you, my dad is taking me to the game..."   
"So, your dad is taking you to see your daddy..." She jokes and I groan  
"Gross..." I whimper.  
"Oh, come on... We all know it's true..."   
"Why did I even call you?" I ask her.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing..." She sings and I chuckle  
"Right, I don't have much time... I have no idea what to wear and I am freaking out." I sigh   
"Oh, I don't think he will care much about your clothes... I mean, he hasn't seen you in like, 2 weeks..." She replies and I hum.  
"I know, but I want to look good for him... Exactly because he hasn't seen me in 2 weeks." I state and she chuckles.  
"I swear, you are acting worse than you did on your first date..." She says and I bite my lip.   
"I know, but... It's Calum, I love him, I haven't seen him in 2 weeks and I want him to be in awe when he sees me. Can you help?" I ask.   
"Want me to ask Luke?" She asks me back and I sigh.  
"I don't know. Do you think he can help?"   
"In his current state, I don't think so..." She replies and giggles.   
"Ok, you are my best shot..." I reply and wait for her reply.   
"What about the jeans that make your ass look perfect and a white t-shirt. Go simple but sexy. Show him what he is missing while he is playing football." She suggests.   
"That's your best idea..." I whine.   
"Well, you were the one to freak out over a simple task... You asked for my advice, here it is." She comments and I close my eyes, trying to calm my nerves.   
"Ok, you are right. Thank you, it means a lot." I state  
"You are welcome. I'll hang up so you can get ready, but call me and tell me how it went. " She says and I smile.   
"Will do... Have fun with Luke. Love you." I sing   
"Love you too. Bye..." She says and hangs up.

I had just enough time to slip into my clothes and do my hair. I pick up my makeup bag and get in the living room where I find my dad looking at me strangely.   
"I'll do my makeup in the car... We don't have time..." I sigh and motion for him to get up.   
~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, this is getting serious, right?" My dad asks me as I do my mascara.   
"I guess... We are over the just fooling around phase, so I guess we are a bit serious. But we are taking it slow. I mean there is no point in rushing anything, we are not even 20 yet, and I guess it's a good thing to take it slow, it gives us time to mature in this relationship, but at the same time, I don't want to take it too slow, because he will get bored..." I mumble and my dad sighs.   
"Geez, it was a simple question... How does Calum handle all your mumbling..." My dad jokes and I breathe out.   
"Honestly, I don't know... Sometimes I wonder how he does, too. But others I am like 'I deal with a lot of his nonsense' but then again, sometimes I can be really irritating." I mumble again.   
"It was a rhetorical question. Can you relax?"   
"I am sorry. I am just sooo nervous... You know me when I am nervous, I either talk a lot or I stay quiet for hours. And right now I am really nervous, cause I honestly don't know how he is going to react..."   
"Man, how much coffee did you have?" He asks and I fight my urge to make my answer long.   
"Just a few gulps..." I reply and he nods.   
"I'll just go back to doing my makeup..." I reply and point to the mirror.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you think we will be able to see him after the match?" I ask my dad.   
"We? Oh no, you are going alone to see him. I am open-minded but I don't want to see my baby girl making out with her boyfriend." He says and I realize how hard this must be for my dad. I give him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.   
"Thanks, dad. All of that means a lot to me..." I state and he smiles at me.   
"I know. Now shush and let me watch my future son-in-law play football." He says and I cringe.   
"Dad..." I whine.

After the game, I run to one of the guards near the exit.   
"Excuse me..." I try to get his attention.   
"How can I help you?" He asks and I bring my phone out of my pocket.   
"This man is my boyfriend and he is one of the players. I am here to surprise him. Can you please let me in the changing rooms or the press room or just take me to him... Please, it would mean a lot." I plead and he looks at my screen.   
"How can I know that you are telling the truth and you are not here to harm him?" He asks and I bite my lip.   
"Here, you can have my ID. If he doesn't recognize me, call the police. Plus, you can escort me to him..." I suggest and he nods.   
"Alright, but any fool business and I arrest you..." He says and I nod.

He takes me by the arm and guides me to the changing rooms, where we find another guard.   
"What his name?" He asks me.   
"Calum Hood. " I reply and he nods.   
"Can you tell Mr. Hood that someone is here to see him?" He asks the other guard who looks a bit weirded out.   
"She is fine. She is his girlfriend... Just tell him there is someone asking for him, don't spoil the surprise" He says and the other guard nods before he knocks on the door and enters the changing room.   
"Now, if he doesn't recognize you, I will have to arrest you..." He says and I nod.

I wait for what seems an eternity, before the door opens again and the guard walks out, followed by Calum. I smile big and bite my bottom lip before Calum raises his head to look at me.   
"Shit, you are here..." He gasps, smiling as big as I do. He freezes for a moment before he runs to me.   
"Princess, you are here." He whimpers as he hugs me tightly.   
"I am... Can you tell this man that I am your girlfriend so I can have my ID back?" I joke as he engulfs me tighter to his chest.   
"Yes... That's my girlfriend... My girl... My love..." He says, pecking on my forehead.   
"Alright, I think I got it. Here. I'll wait over there..." He says and places my ID between my fingers. I thank him with a small notion, seeing that Calum is not letting go of me.   
"Babe, can I take a breath?" I ask Calum after a while.   
"Nope..." He replies, rubbing my back.   
"Can I at least get a proper kiss?" I ask and he chuckles.   
"That can do..." He says and cups my chin. He kisses me softly, his lips just grazing mine in the beginning. After a moment, he runs his tongue across my bottom lip, asking me for permission. I part my lips and let his tongue slip into my mouth, while his hand travels to the back of my head, keeping me in place.   
"Why are you here?" He asks me, ghosting his lips over mine.   
"Are you complaining?" I ask him, pursing my lips to brush them against his.   
"Not at all princess... I am just surprised." He replies, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.   
"I missed you a lot and I wanted to see you..." I reply.   
"And you came all the way here?" He asks surprised.   
"Well, my dad thought I looked miserable and decided to drive me all the way here..."   
"He did? Your dad is here?" He asks me and I nod.   
"Where is he?" He asks.  
"He stayed in the bleachers. He didn't want to see his baby girl fooling around with her boyfriend..." I reply and he chuckles.   
"I see. We'll go meet him in a while..." He states.  
"In a while?"   
"Yeah, I need you for myself for a few minutes." He says and pushes me on the wall. I giggle and he stops me by covering my lips with his. He kisses me hungrily, taking over the kiss immediately. His hands rest on my hips and I moan, feeling the need to get more of him. My hands slip lightly under his shirt, resting on his abdomen.   
"Princess..." He moans and I smile.   
"Yes, daddy?" I ask innocently.   
"I haven't cum in days... Don't make this hard for me..." He groans and I smile.   
"I just touched you..." I whisper and he smirks.   
"It's enough for me..." He replies and I smile.   
"I've missed you..." I whisper again.   
"I've missed you too..." He replies and smiles.   
"I was a mess all those days." I state and he pecks on my forehead.   
"I bet you were a hot mess..." He teases me and I chuckle.   
"If you consider hot, staying in the house all day, with a messy bun and your hoodie..." I comment and he smiles.   
"The hottest..." He replies and I roll my eyes.   
"You look cute princess..." He compliments me and I bite my lip.  
"Cute like you wanna pinch my cheeks?" I ask and he smirks at me, licking his lips.   
"Cute like I wanna pin you on this wall and take you now." He whispers, leaning close to my ear.   
"I'd like that..." I reply, throwing my head back.   
"You would?" He asks cockily.   
"I told you I missed you..." I whisper and he strokes my cheek.   
"You know, I can see through your t-shirt..." He states.  
"Oh, you can?"   
"Yeah..."  
"And you like what you see?" I tease him and he moans.   
"A lot..."   
"Great... I'll make sure you see more when you are back..." I tease him and he growls.   
"You are such a tease, princess."  
"It's one of the things you love about me..." I state and smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. A little update on my life: I got the job I wanted to get (the one I talked about on the author note on the previous chapter) and I am so excited about it. So, this summer I am going to do a research on stress levels of Greek young adults and whereas owning a pet plays a role in the reduction of it. And, on the 11th of May, I gave my first ever lecture which went great, so I have many great things going on in my life for the first time.   
> In other news, next chapter is going to be up when the story gets to 450 hits. Until then, enjoy this chapter.


	24. Daddy's home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so basically this chapter is 4100 words of pure filthiness. And it was written all in one day. Honestly, I was so into this chapter that I had put the song (Daddy's home by Usher) on loop and I listened to it for 4 hours straight, no interruptions. I hope you like it, cause ya girl almost DIED writing it.

**Friday** :  
I unlock the door of Calum's apartment with the key he left to Luke. Today is the day he is back and I can't wait to surprise him. Even though I saw him not more than 3 days ago, I've missed him like crazy.

I drop my bag on the floor near the bed and open the windows to let fresh air in. I look around me; even though the house is as Calum left it, I decide to clean around a bit.   
I have more than 4 hours before he is here, so I have more than enough time to clean, cook and get ready for him.   
I get my hair up in a bun and start playing a playlist on Spotify. This should be easy.   
I dust around the house and vacuum the whole place. The apartment is tiny, so cleaning it takes no time. After that, I change the bedsheets and place the little candles on the bedside table; I smile, thinking of all the things that Calum and I are going to do when he is here.

After I finish cooking, I lay my outfit on the bed and take a good look at it; I am sure that by the end of the night, the bralette is going to be shredded and the Brazilian panties probably lost. But I can't help but smile at the thought of Calum finally touching me again, doing all of the things that he promised to do to me when I surprised him after the game.

I get my bag of toiletries out of my bag and head to the bathroom to clean up and do my hair and makeup. I have to look perfect for him, I have to be perfect for him.   
I make sure my skin is smooth and smells good before I slip in the delicate underwear and wrap the robe around me.   
I quickly do my makeup; mascara and a deep red lipstick, knowing that no matter what it looks like, by the end of the night it will be smudged all over my face.  
I pull my hair in a low bun on the base of my neck and leave a few strands out of it, to frame my face. I twirl them around my finger with a bit of hair mousse, to make them look like they fell out of the bun, and I take a good look in the mirror. I bloat my lips and fix the robe, revealing a little more cleavage.   
I glance at my watch; if Luke was right, Calum will be home in about 30 minutes.   
I spray some of my perfume and pack my toiletries back in their bag. I exit the bathroom and head to his bed, tidying around and placing everything back in my bag. I push it under the bed and look around the place. Everything is in place, so that means it's time for the final details.   
I light up the candles and stop the music, making silence in the small studio. I lock the door, in order not to scare Calum when he will to open it and find it unlocked. 20 more minutes to go.   
~~~~~~~~~  
I get on my knees near the door the moment I hear the keys in the keyhole. I bite my lip and try to fight the heat the cripples to my face. I fix the robe, loosening it up to show more skin, perfecting up my appearance the moment the door opens.   
"Hey, daddy..." I greet Calum, tilting my head to the side and using my softest tone. Calum jumps up a little in the beginning but relaxes the moment he realizes it's me.   
"Princess, what are you doing in here?" He asks, smirking at me as his eyes scan my body, taking in my appearance.   
"Waiting for daddy. " I smile at him and shrug my shoulders.  
"Oh... I see..." He replies, walking close to me. I look at him through my eyelashes and he strokes my cheek.   
"Are you happy to see me, daddy?" I ask and he chuckles. I bring my hand to his dick, over his sweatpants, palming him slowly. He groans as I move my hand slowly, throwing his head back.   
"You have no idea princess..." He replies. I lean forward and bring my lips on his sweats just where his growing boner rests. I kiss along it, smiling sweetly at him, giving him a view from up there.   
I start pulling down his pants, bringing them to his ankles. I snap the waistband against his skin causing him to shriek.   
"Uhhh... How did you get in, princess?" He asks me as I kiss his dick over the brief boxers. I hum and smile, lowering his brief boxers inch by inch.   
"I got the keys from Luke... I wanted to clean your house, cook for you and wait on my knees before you get here..." I reply, grazing my teeth on the skin of his lower abdomen.   
"You did all that for me, angel?" He asks and I nod. I remove his underwear and let his erection spring free, slapping against his stomach. I undo the ribbon around my waist and let the silky robe slide down my shoulders and arms.   
"Babygirl, if you are going to welcome me back like this, I should leave the town more often..." He comments and I glare at him.   
"Don't you dare leave me for that long, ever again." I order him and he chuckles.   
"I won't baby..." He hisses as I start stroking him. My hand doesn't wrap around him completely and that makes my pussy pulse, my mind rushing to the thought of him thrusting in me.   
I spit on his dick to help the movement and pump him faster, getting him hard by each move.   
I bring my lips to his head and wrap them tightly, teasing him more.   
"Princess, please. I haven't cum in more than 10 days... Please..." He groans and I smile. I open my mouth and take more of him in my mouth. I run my tongue along the head as I do, trying to earn some groans.   
I bob my head rhythmically, stroking with my hand what I can't fit in my mouth. Calum bucks his hips towards my face, trying to fuck more of my face. His tip hits the back of my throat, making me choke and cough.  
"No, no... Stop.." Calum calls suddenly, making me look at him with a strange look on my face.  
I let his dick out of my mouth with a pop, my eyebrows knitted together.  
"I need more than your mouth..." He says and takes my hand to help me stand up. I bite my lip as he removes his t-shirt, revealing his amazing body; every time it feels like the first time I got a peak of it, during P.E in the senior year of high school At the memory of him, raising the hem of his tank top to sweep his forehead after a match of soccer, my insides tingle.

He pushes me against the wall, making me gasp in surprise as my back meets the cold wall. Cupping my jaw, he starts kissing me on the lips, getting dominance immediately. I melt a little on the inside as his other hand grazes down my ribs. His tongue invades my mouth as he presses his body more on me.   
"You are so perfect, princess. You make daddy so happy..." He whispers as his lips travel down my neck. I whimper at his words, biting my lip from the excitement.   
With a swift motion, he turns me around and presses my chest on the wall.   
"Were you a good girl while daddy was away?" He asks me, stroking his palm over my ass. I turn my head to look at him, studying his expression. He seems as excited as I do, his face trying to stay straight but a smile breaking on his lips.   
"Tell me, princess! Where you a good girl will daddy was away?" He asks me again, this time a hard slap landing on my ass along with the question. I smile and bite my lip before I moan a 'Yes daddy' in response.   
"Great..." He replies and tugs my panties down.   
"Stretch that ass out for me, princess..." He orders me, moving behind me and pressing his chest on my back. His warm skin feels strange against mine, causing a moan to sleep from my lips.   
"Princess, are you disobeying daddy?" He asks me, sinking his teeth on my neck. I whimper in pain but smile at the sudden action before I stand on my tippy toes and pop my ass out, making my back form a curve.   
"You are such a good girl when you want..." He compliments me and grabs my ass hard before he slaps it once more.

He starts running his tip along my slit, spreading my wetness along it. I sigh and close my eyes, eager for what's to come.   
"Oh, you are so wet, princess... Look at you. I bet you will be dripping down your thighs in a few minutes..." He teases me, his voice going deep and low.   
"I don't think I will last more, daddy. I haven't had an orgasm in days..." I whine and Calum chuckles.   
"Oh my babygirl... You didn't touch yourself while I was away?" He asks and I shake my head no.   
"Princess... We have to fix that, don't we?" He asks as he thrusts in me. I squeal and claw on the wall while his thick dick stretches my walls as he thrusts in. Calum keeps me in place with one hand while the other travels to my clit, just ghosting over there.   
"Angel, you have no idea how many time I thought of your tight little pussy wrapping around my cock, while I was away...I hated every second that I had to share a room with the others... I swear, if I was alone in the room..."   
"If you were alone in the room what?" I ask, my body jolting back and forth with each thrust.   
"I would call you and make you touch your little pussy while I jack off to the thought of you..." He whispers in my ear, his hot breath fanning on my skin. I bite my lip as my brain forms the idea of that, my pussy clenching around him. Calum thrusts deeper, hitting my back wall perfectly. I hear his low throaty growls which make my skin erupt with goosebumps.   
"It's been so long... You feel so good... You smell so good..." He chants in my ear, burying his nose in my hair. My mouth stays open as he takes me, the pleasure being so much that I moan constantly.   
"Calum..." I moan and try to grip on the wall.   
"My name sounds so good coming from your mouth, princess..." He whispers, thrusting harder. His tip brushes against my g-spot, making my legs tremble. My legs hurt from standing on my tip toes, but Calum's strong hand keeping me in place makes me feel secure.   
My stomach twists and turns as he hits on my spot with every thrust. I throw my ass towards him more, trying to get all of him.   
"Please..." I plead.  
"What is it, princess?" He asks, thrusting upwards.   
"Please, stroke my clit. Or take your hand from there. I can't take it anymore..." I cry and he chuckles.   
His fingers press on my nub before he starts rubbing it in small circles.   
I scream in pleasure, arching my back enough so my head rests on his shoulder.   
"Oh babygirl... Want to cum first?" He asks in my ear, popping each word. My face contorts into pleasure and then excitement, and I nod my head vigorously.   
"Ok then..." He replies and changes his pace. His thrusts are slow, but deep and hard, while his fingers work on my clit. The knot in my stomach tightens and I groan trying to bring myself to my edge. Calum moves his fingers faster, his thrusts now significantly sloppier; He is close, I can tell, but he wants me to finish first.   
"Just a little more... Just a little more..." I chant, my eyes watering as I approach my orgasm.  
Calum groans, pounding hard in me.

I cum around him, screaming his name and gripping on his arm that is snaked around me. He still moves his finger on my clit, prolonging my orgasm. My legs fail me and I almost collapse as Calum still thrusts in me. My walls pulse around him, something that drives him closer.   
"On your knees. Now." He hisses and I stumble on the floor and get on my knees, opening my mouth wide. He jerks off in front of me for a second before he cums on my face, groaning. I pant, trying to catch my breath, looking at Calum who has his head thrown back and his eyes closed.   
"Daddy's home..." I state, smiling at him as I pick some of his cum with my fingers and stick them in my mouth, making Calum smile.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Saturday :**

I groan and stretch as I open my eyes. Turning to my side, hoping to find Calum, I am greeted by an empty bed.   
I turn on the other side, fixing my gaze on the small kitchen where Calum stands.   
"Good morning..." I say, in a groggy, sleepy voice.   
"Good morning, princess... How did you sleep?" He asks me and I hum as I move to get up.   
"No, don't get up. I am almost done with the breakfast and I'll bring it there... Lay back down." He says and I smile. I rest my head on the soft pillow and try to cover my body with the sheet, seeking some warmth.   
"You are cold?" Calum asks as he approaches me.   
"A little... I just woke up." I reply and stretch, arching my back enough so the cover slides down my body. Calum whistles and I smile.   
"What?" I ask.   
"Nothing... I am just dating a hottie..." He says and licks his lips.   
"Yeah, right..."   
"No, really. Look at you... A hottie, with a sharp brain and a smart mouth... What else could I ask for?" He asks, leaning in for a kiss.   
"I don't know... Maybe a Victoria's Secret angel, with killer abs and perfect skin..." I reply and he cocks an eyebrow.   
"Hmm, that doesn't sound that bad, actually..." He replies and I gasp, punching his arm.   
"I am just kidding, angel... You are all I could ask for." He states, placing a kiss on my lips. I pout and he mimics me, sticking his bottom lip out.   
"Breakfast?" I ask and he smirks.   
"In a bit..." He replies and fully removes the cover. I giggle as he traces my skin with his pointer finger.   
"Spread your legs for me, princess..." He whispers, looking at me with that stupid smirk glued to his face.   
"Why?" I ask, biting my lip.   
"Come on, princess. Just do as you are told..." He says, kissing my navel.   
"And what if I don't?" I ask and Calum chuckles.   
"Do you want a red ass?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow. I bite my lip and spread my thighs, making Calum chuckle.

He starts kissing up my inner thigh, sucking and biting on it. I feel exposed as the sun pierces the window and hits on my skin.   
"You look like something out of the dream..." He whispers and I giggle.   
"You are cheesy... " I comment and he chuckles.   
"But you are, babygirl..." He says, continuing spreading kisses on my thigh.   
"Calum, you already have me in your bed, there is no need to sugar talk me..." I whisper and he smirks.   
He uses the flat of his tongue to give me a long lick. I squeal and bring my hands to my mouth to muffle my noises.   
"Let yourself free, princess. Let the neighbors know that daddy's home..." He says before he takes my clit in his mouth, starting to suck it lightly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sunday:**

"I am starving..." I whine, shifting from my place on Calum's chest.   
"And we already ate what you cooked..." He replies, pecking on my forehead.   
"Well, we needed some energy..." I state and he smiles.   
"Damn we did." He agrees and kisses me.   
"Don't leave for that long, ever again..." I say, tracing the middle of his chest with my fingertip.   
"Babygirl, I had to. Plus, I might need to leave again in the future... But I promise, every time I go away, the moment I return, I'll be all yours." He says, looking at me sweetly.   
"Promise that?" I ask and he chuckles.   
"Pinky promise..." He says, holding his pinky finger up in the air, making me giggle as I link it with mine.

"Should we order something?" He asks me after a moment. I nod and place a kiss on his chest.   
"We have no other choice. Your fridge is almost empty..." I state and he hums.   
"What do you want, princess?" He asks me, rubbing the lower of my back.   
"Pizza!" I say excitedly.   
"Mmmm, from the usual place?" He asks and I nod.   
"The usual stuff." I say and he chuckles.   
"And they say that women can make up their minds..." He says, smiling.   
"That's a stereotype..." I state, yawning.   
"You are tired, princess?" He asks me and I nod.   
"Exhausted..." I giggle and he smirks.   
"I told you that I would have you pinned on the mattress the moment I am back." He says and I smirk.   
"You order the food and I'll go have a shower, to wake myself up..." I say, pecking on his lips as I get up, taking the sheet with me to cover my body.   
"I've seen you naked, no need to hide.." He teases me and I roll my eyes.   
"I wouldn't want the neighbors to do so as well, Mr. Hood." I reply and walk to the bathroom.

I let the hot water run on my body, taking in the calmness it offers me. The places where Calum left love bites and scratches sting as the hot water hits them, but it feels quite soothing.   
I feel Calum's hands rest on my hipbones, making me moan.   
"I thought you wouldn't come." I whisper, leaning my head on his chest.   
"The day I won't take the opportunity to join you in the shower, consider me a dead man." He whispers in my ear, nuzzling his nose in the crook of my neck.   
"Did you order the pizza?" I ask, turning around to face him.   
"No, I'll do it after we get off the shower." He replies, wrapping his arms around me.   
"You know, I've been thinking..." I begin.   
"What princess?" He asks me, kissing my forehead with his lips parted.   
"We've never had shower sex..." I state, biting my lip.   
"That's something I can fix..." He replies, with a smug look on his face.   
"Oh, you can?" I ask and before I know it, I am pressed again the glass wall. He wraps his arms around my thighs, pushing me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, trying not to slip and fall.   
"We have to be quick... I am starving." I say before he crashes his lips to mine. I feel him slip inside me, going in slowly and carefully. I grip on his shoulders harder, giggling as he is trying to thrust in me.   
"I don't think it's going to work...." I giggle after a while, seeing that Calum is really having a hard time to keep me in place and thrust in me.   
"Mmmh, me too... But I have another idea..." He whispers and kisses my neck.

He lets me on my feet, turning my body and pressing my chest on the glass wall.   
"Stick your ass out, babygirl." He whispers, slapping my ass. I follow his order and stretch my ass backward for him. His grip on my hips is harder than ever, his fingers pressing on my skin, making sure he leaves marks in there. I bite my lip as he slips inside me, my head falling forward; the water on our bodies makes it harder for him to thrust in me at once, so he does it slowly, making me feel him inch by inch.   
Once in me, he takes his time before he thrusts out and in again. Slow thrusts is all I am getting for the moment, making me sigh each time he moves his hips to buck inside me. His body is pressed on mine, skin to skin contact being what we both crave; it's been almost 3 days since he got back and we still can't get enough of each other, neither of us stopping touching one the other.   
His fingers hook in my hair, pulling my head up.   
"You are so beautiful, princess..." He whispers, his lips grazing my neck with every word; I feel weak at my knees, not from his thrusts, but by his words.   
"Calum..." I purr, my hands resting on the cold glass of the shower.  
He thrusts harder in me, not picking up the force. I whine, arching my back; I want more, I need more.   
"More, please give me more." I plead, trying to find a way to meet his thrusts and get more for myself.   
"You want more, babygirl?" He asks me, kissing my neck. His hips still move slowly, but his dick hitting all the spot I like.   
"Yes, please." I beg, my crave turning bigger and bigger. Calum grips harder, keeping me more stable as he speeds up his thrust.   
I sigh satisfied, my hands automatically trying to grip into something.   
His hand from my hip moves higher up my body, reaching to cup my breast. He grasps it tightly, his fingers massaging on the soft flesh.   
I am a wreck under his touch, my body completely surrendering to him.   
"You got me fucked up." I whisper, mostly to myself. Calum chuckles and nuzzles his nose in my hair, his fingers pinching on my nipple.   
"You think I am better off?" He asks me. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I feel my walls beginning to pulse, my clit throbbing and begging for attention.   
"I am yours." I reply and he groans.   
"Only yours, babygirl." He replies, pounding in me.   
"I am so close." I moan, feeling my stomach being a knot.  
"I know, your walls are so tight around me... They are squeezing me..." He hisses, pounding harder.   
"Want to cum first, baby boy?" I ask him, jolting as he hits on my spot with force, getting me closer and closer. Calum groans and curses under his breath, his thrusts sloppier.

I try to hold back my orgasm, but every thrust makes it harder.   
"I won't be able to hold back for longer." I cry, gritting my teeth. Calum growls and gives me a hard thrust, grounding his hips against my ass as he cums inside me, triggering my own release.   
I bring my hand to my clit, giving me the little push I need to reach my peak.   
"Calum." I scream, throwing my head back. My fingers still press on my clit as my body spasms and my eyes shut close.

"The towel looks great on you." Calum compliments me and I smile.   
"Thanks." I reply, reaching to pick up some clean underwear from my bag.  
"I'd like you better without it, though..." He says and smirks at me.   
"Oh, you would?" I ask him, dropping my towel on the floor, making Calum chuckle.   
"I like where this is going..." He says with a smug grin on his face.   
"Hood, seriously... Get me some food, before I pass out." I groan and he laughs.   
"It's on its way, princess." He replies as I slip in my underwear. I lean forward and pick a t-shirt that rests on the edge of the bed, throwing it on before I flop on the bed.   
"Ugh, your bed feels so good." I whimper, stretching my legs and getting comfy.   
"I am glad you like my bed, princess. I plan on having you on it as often as possible." He replies, resting on his elbow to look straight at me.   
"I plan on being on it as often as possible too. What a coincidence..." I reply smiling.   
"Come here..." He says cheerfully, opening his arms for me. I nestle on his chest, curling up in a fetal position and getting as much body heat as I can.   
"You know how much I love you, princess?" He asks me and I smile.   
"To the moon and back?" I reply and he chuckles.   
"To the moon and back, princess." He says and kisses my forehead. 

~~~~~~~~

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, make sure to leave a comment below and let me know your thoughts on the chapter and the story so far. Next chapter will be up when the story gets 500 hits. Until then, enjoy this long ass porn in text format


	25. In sickness and in health

"Hey mom." I cheer as I walk in the living room and see her laying on the couch.   
"Hey. How was your class?" She asks me, sitting up. I take the seat next to her and sigh.   
"It was horrible. The only thing that kept me sane during the lectures was my date with Calum tonight." I say, sighing as I rest my head on the cushion.   
"Oh, you are going out tonight?" She asks me and I nod, smiling.   
"Yes. We are going to a live show of a band. I don't know much, it was on the announcement board in one of his classes or something. I don't really care, really. I am just glad we are going out, you know." I reply and my mom chuckles.   
"That's great. What time are you going to leave?" She asks me.   
"At 8:00. I have time to get ready, but I really need a nap and a shower. " I state and sit up.   
"Are you staying at his place tonight?" She asks me and I nod.   
"Yeah, I'll probably be back tomorrow night." I reply and she smiles.   
"You've been staying at his house a lot lately." She teases me.   
"Mom, we are adults and responsible. We are careful." I state and she knits her eyebrows together.   
"That wasn't my point, but I am glad you are careful." She says and I groan.   
"What's your point then, mom?" I ask, feeling my cheeks turn red.   
"Are you thinking of moving in together?" She asks me and I bite my lip.   
"No. I mean, we have fun together and everything, and this is serious, but I feel like it is too soon for something like this. Plus, we've never talked about it, so for now, I don't think it will happen." I reply and shrug my shoulders, making my mom nod.   
~~~~~~~~~

I rub my eyes to wake myself up from my nap, before I start getting ready. My body doesn't want to leave my bed, but my mind rushes to Calum. I smile and sit up, deciding on what I want to wear; Calum said it's going to be a chill live, but I still want to look good.

I play some music as I start doing my makeup, relaxing and getting in the mood for the live. I will finally meet some of his classmates, and if I am lucky, the girl that gave him the notes for the exams is going to be there. I don't know why, but this girl brings out my jealous side. I just don't want her around Calum, but I guess I have to deal with it until Calum gets his degree.

I blend my eyeshadow, when the music stops suddenly, making me shift my attention to it. On screen, Calum's picture pops up, bringing a smile to my face.   
"Hey Babyboy!" I cheer as I answer the phone.   
"Hey doll..." Calum replies, his voice a bit rough.   
"I am doing my makeup for tonight. Are you getting ready?" I ask him, trying to figure out why he sounds off.   
"Babygirl, I am really sorry, but I don't feel well tonight. I think I got a cold." He replies, groaning. I can tell that he is telling the truth and I can't help but feel sorry for him.   
"Oh baby, I am really sorry for you. " I say and Calum hums.   
"I am sorry, I know you were excited about going out tonight." He apologizes and I chuckle.   
"It's ok. I mean, yeah I wanted to go out tonight, but what matters more to me is your health. How do you feel?" I ask, starting to put away my makeup.   
"My head hurts and my stomach is fucked up and I think I have fever." He whines and I coy.   
"Oh baby, that sucks. Is there anything I can do to help you?" I ask   
"Yeah, I want you to move on with your life after I die." He states and I chuckle.   
"Come on Calum. It's not that bad, it's just a cold. Rest well tonight and I'll call you in the morning." I say, giggling and making Calum groan.   
"I'll talk to you tomorrow if I make it. If I don't, I want you to know that I loved you with all my heart." He says and I sigh.   
"Love you too. Now rest." I say and wait for him to hang up.

As I finish up tidying up my vanity, the idea of visiting Calum and taking care of him pops in my head. I smile and grab a makeup wipe to remove whatever process I have done with my eyeshadow.   
I keep my sweats but change my t-shirt, putting on one of Calum's that I know he is going to love on me. I pick up the bag that I had ready for staying at his house and exit my room.   
"Mom, Calum is sick and I am going to his place to take care of him, so we will stay in tonight." I explain in a rush and she looks at me weirdly.   
"What happened to him?" She asks me and I sigh.   
"He has a head cold, but you know, he is overdramatic with it." I reply and he nods.   
"If you need anything, just call me." She suggests and I nod.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I exit the elevator, carton of soup in and a bag of oranges in hand. By now, Calum will probably be curled on his bed, but I hope he is not asleep yet.   
I ring the bell and wait, tapping my foot on the floor.   
"Who is it?" I hear him ask from the other side of the door, his voice groggy.   
"Your girlfriend." I reply and chuckle.   
Calum opens the door, revealing himself wrapped in a blanket. He looks at me surprised and I tilt my head to the side, smiling at the sight of him.   
"What are you doing in here, babygirl?" He asks me, moving to the side to let me in.   
"I came to take care of my sick boyfriend." I state, walking to the small kitchen to leave the oranges on the counter. I turn to look at him, receiving a surprised glare from him. I smile and approach him, cupping his face with my hands. I stand on my tippy toes and place a soft peck on his lips.  
"Mmmmh, princess... You are going to get sick too." He whimpers, pulling away.   
"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. " I assure him and smile.   
"Go to your bed and I'll bring you your soup." I say and rub his cheek.   
"You brought me soup? What kind of soup?" He asks me excitedly, his words followed by a cough.   
"Chicken noodle soup. Do you have lemons or limes in here?" I ask him and he points to the fridge.   
"Get to your bed..." I order him and he chuckles, shuffling his feet towards the bed.   
I smile and cut the lemon, squeezing it to get the juice in the soup. I grab a spoon and stir the soup as I walk to the bed.   
I remove my jacket and shoes and sit on the bed right next to Calum; he is already under the covers, his eyes half open and his lips parted. His nose is red and his lips looked cracked.   
"Let me see your temperature." I say, leaning close to him and pecking his forehead.  
"I can see down your t-shirt..." He giggles and I sigh.   
"Nothing you've never seen before. Now, you are not too hot. Did you take anything for the fever?" I ask him and he shakes his head 'no'.   
"Well, that's good. Now eat your soup and I'll make you some fresh orange juice." I say and he pouts.   
"What Calum?"   
"Can you feed me?" He asks and I roll my eyes.   
"Calum Thomas Hood, you are not a baby. You can eat on your own." I say but he sticks his bottom lip out some more.   
"Come on, I am sick." He groans and I take a deep breath.   
"What did I do to deserve this?" I ask, mostly myself, while I grab the container from the bedside table.

I feed him the soup slowly, earning smiles from him with every spoonful.   
"You are going to stay here tonight?" He asks me and I nod.   
"I can't leave my sick boyfriend all alone, can I?" I ask and he hums satisfied.   
"Thank you." He mouths before I feed him another spoonful.   
"Anything for you." I reply.  
"Should we put on a movie after you feed me?" He asks me.   
"Sure. I am thinking about Star Wars or Harry Potter." I suggest and he smiles.   
"Star Wars it is." He says and smiles.

By 12, Calum is asleep on my lap, while 'The Force Awakens' is still on. I run my fingers through his curls, smiling down at him. I adore everything about this man; from his messy hair to his untamed eyebrows, his chocolate orbs, his bold nose, his chubby cheeks and defined jaw that I've only ever seen on him, full lips and the tiny moles on his cheek; from his perfect chest to his strong arms and his muscular thighs. I adore him for his laugh, his smile, his smirk; his chuckle, his voice. I adore him for his intelligence and his playfulness, his love for animals and his positive vibe.   
I adore every single detail on him.   
And for the first time I realize how deep this is.   
For the first time, I realize how happy he makes me.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to jdlamazona00, for bringing a smile to my face the other day when I truly needed that. You rock, boo ❤️.


	26. Mali's Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @phan_taloon for her amazing support. I hope you enjoy it.

"I have to go guys, my bus is going to be here in any minute. I'll see you on Monday." I greet my classmates before I start walking towards the exit of the building.   
In my rush, I bump into someone, knocking my stuff on the floor.  
"Shit." I mumble under my breath, kneeling down to pick up my stuff.   
"Let me help you." The other person suggests, kneeling in front of me; the voice is clearly belonging to a female and honestly, it sounds familiar.   
"Mali? What are you doing in here?" I ask once I fix my gaze on the person in front of me.   
"Hey! I came to talk to one of my professors for my paper. What are you doing in here?" She asks me, hugging me once we are both back on our feet.   
"I had a lab in this building and now I am heading home." I reply and smile at her.   
"Cool. Do you have anything to do now? Besides going home..." She asks me and I shake my head no.   
"I was planning to study, but honestly, I don't feel like it at the moment." I say giggling.   
"The weather is far too great to lock yourself in. Listen, I wanted to call you to go out for lunch this week, but since we met here, would you like to grab some lunch with me? Like, right now?" She asks me, resting her hand on my shoulder.   
"Of course, I'd love to." I reply and smile.   
"Great. Wait for me in here. It won't take me longer than 10 minutes to find my professor." She says and I nod before she turns to leave.

I take a seat on the bench nearby, leaving my books next to me. I feel kind of anxious to go out for lunch alone with Mali, but I guess I have to face my fear since I've already agreed to join her. At the end of the day, she is just my boyfriend's sister and she has been really nice to me this far.   
I drum my fingers on my lap and bite the inside of my cheek, trying to relax my nerves; everything is going to be alright, we are just going to have a chat.   
I take my phone out of my purse and unlock it, checking for any messages. I send a quick message to my mom to inform her that I am going to be late before I lock it and put it back inside.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mali was right, it didn't take her longer than 10 minutes to come find me.   
"Are you ready to go?" She asks me and I nod.   
"Yes. Are you? Did everything go well with the professor?" I ask her as I stand up.   
"We'll talk about it in the lunch. Come on, I know a really nice place nearby." She says as we walk towards the exit.

"So, is everything ok? You know, with the uni." I ask Mali after the waitress takes our orders.   
"Yeah, I just needed a second opinion on my dissertation before I submit it. If this goes well, by September I will have my degree." She says and I look at her with a proud look on my face.   
"That is great. Good job." I comment and she blushes a little.   
"Thank you. What about you? How are your studies going?" She asks me before she takes a swig of her water.   
"I am doing well... Just you know, this is a little overwhelming. I mean, I am trying to have good grades, but also balance my relationship with Calum and my social life. Plus I don't want to make my best friend feel secluded from my life. It's just... Sometimes it's too much." I reply, sighing.   
"I was like that when I was on my first year. I felt that if I failed in one, I would disappoint everyone. It is eating you alive, isn't it?" She asks me and I release a deep breath.  
"Oh God, it is. Sometimes I am thinking that by failing one, I will fail on the rest also." I state and she chuckles.   
"You have to relax. There is no need to put that much pressure on yourself. Honestly, you will be just fine. I am sure that nobody will feel disappointed if you have to resit an exam, for example." She says. The waitress brings us our food, interrupting our conversation.   
"Anyway, how are things with Calum?" She asks me as soon as the waitress fends off.   
"Things are going great. He really cares and he has so much patience with me." I state and a giggle escapes Mali's lips.   
"Now that you said patience, he told me about the other day that he was sick... " She says and I sigh, smiling at the memory of sick Calum.   
"Oh God, he was such a baby..." I cackle.   
"You tell me... I had that for the past 18 years. He is the worst when he is sick. But thank you for taking care of him, I really appreciate that." She says once we both calm down from the hysterical laughing.   
"I would do it again and again and again if needed. Mali, I know that this might sound juvenile and forward, but I truly love Calum. And I would do anything for him." I say and Mali smiles at me, nodding.   
"Honestly, that's the answer I was expecting from you. I am happy for the two of you, really. Cheers to the two of you." She salutes, raising her glass of soda encouraging me to do the same.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the lunch with Mali, I decided to go over Calum's place, to hang out with for a couple of hours. I have truly missed him a lot, and I know that this is the time that he is getting off from practice, so it's the perfect chance to sneak some time with him.   
I knock on his door and wait; I hear music coming from the inside, something that I know that means he is tried to rest from the practice.   
The door opens and behind it appears Calum. The moment my eyes land on his face, I observe his clenched jaw and knitted eyebrows.   
"Hey babe. Surprise!" I say in my cheerful voice. His face remains the same and that makes my stomach coil; why is he mad? Did someone piss him off during practice? Or maybe something happened during the lectures.  
"Get inside." He growls, his voice low and threatening. Chills rise along my spine as he takes my wrist and drags me in the apartment, shutting the door with a slam.   
"Calum, is everything alright?" I ask him, startled by his behavior.   
"I don't know. You tell me..." He says, his lips pursed together as his jaw continues to clench.   
"Calum, baby..." I begin, raising my hand to stroke his cheek but he grabs me by my wrist and brings my hand down.   
"Stop. Do you think that you can go out with my sister whenever you want, talk shit about me and laugh behind my back, and I won't find out?" He asks me, almost shouting.   
"Hey, shithead... We bumped on each other while I was leaving from the campus. She offered to take me out for lunch and that's all. Honestly, I don't understand why you are reacting like that." I snap, pulling my hand away from his grip.   
"You want me to believe that all of that was not planned?" He asks me, almost spitting it out.   
"I've already told you, we bumped into each other, grabbed lunch together and then I decided to come hang out with you, which was obviously a mistake." I scream and cross my arms in front of my chest.   
"But you were making fun of me, weren't you?" He asks and I groan frustrated.   
"Call Mali right now, ask her if we made fun of you for even a second. The only moment we talked about you was when she asked me how we are doing and then she thanked me for taking care of you when you were sick. Call her now." I say and pass him my phone. He looks at me for a second, before running his hand over his face and taking a deep breath.   
"I am sorry. I was irrational." He breathes out, his eyes still shut and his voice barely above a whisper. I lick my lip an tuck it between my teeth, trying to calm myself as well.   
"Why... Why did you think we were making fun of you?" I ask him, trying to figure out why he was being so irrational.   
"I just... When I saw you two, you were laughing hysterically and... I don't know, in my mind popped this scene that you two were discussing about me and you were making fun of me. I don't even know why I thought that... I am sorry." He says, sighing and looking at his feet.   
"What am I going to do with your insecure ass?" I ask, approaching him.   
"I don't know..." He replies, shrugging.   
"I could never make fun of you. You know why?" I ask, resting my hand on his cheek and stroking it with my thumb.   
"Why?" He asks, almost in a whisper.   
"Because I am so fucking in love with you, that no matter what you do, it seems flawless to me. Even if I wanted to, I can't find anything to make fun of you." I state and he smiles. He takes my hand in his and leans in to kiss me on the lips softly, pulling me close.   
"Thank you, princess. I really needed to hear those words." He replies and I smile.   
"Anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, but how did this get 50 hits in just a week? I am kind of amazed, wow. Thank you all for reading. Next chapter when the story gets to 600 hits ❤️.


	27. Study time

The semester passed by without me realizing it; once more, I stand over open books and scattered notes, panicking about the upcoming exams. It's been already 3 days that I haven't left my house, that I've locked myself in my room, that I've blocked everything else. I feel horrendous; my hair is constantly in a ponytail, my skin is breaking out, I am bloated and my pajamas seem to have become my second skin.   
I scribble down a couple of notes on my notebook before I move to my next slide. My head hurts and I feel like I want to throw up; in addition, the heat is crazy today. I literally feel my skin melting and turning into a paddle. I fan myself with a stack of papers and throw my head back. Fuck, I need a break, a proper meal, and a shower.

I get up from my desk and feel my legs go a little jelly. I stretch them as I grab my phone, turning off the airplane mode. It starts ringing with notifications the moment it connects back to my wifi, leaving me shocked when I see that most of them are from Calum. I press on the contact and hit the call button; he picks up almost immediately.  
"Why the fuck didn't you answer my calls or texts? I was worried sick, babygirl..." He asks me, his voice rushed and dripping with worry.   
"Hello to you. I was studying and I had my phone on airplane mode. I am sorry." I apologize and he sighs deeply.   
"I was worried that you had gotten mad at me. Don't ever do that to me again." He groans and I laugh.   
"I won't, I am sorry." I say, giggling.   
"Now kitten, you have neglected me a bit these past few days. And you know how I feel about being neglected..." He says confidently, with a voice low and seductive. I feel chills crawling on my skin and my lips part, just by the thought of Calum touching me.   
"I know..." I whisper and he chuckles.   
"What should we do to make this up, kitten?" He asks, using the same tone, making me melt. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, biting my lip.   
"Calum, don't do this to me. I have to study..." I plead and I can almost see the smirk spreading on his face.   
"I know, babygirl. And I was thinking that maybe you could come over and study with me." He suggests and I roll my eyes.   
"I really need to study, Calum." I insist.   
"I know. And you can come over here, and we can help each other study. Come on, we can finally spend some time together, and I will stop feeling neglected." He says and I groan.   
"Ok, but we will just study, you promise that."   
"Of course..." He replies and I chuckle.   
"Fine. I'll be there around 10 tomorrow morning." I say and he groans.   
"Why not tonight?" He asks.   
"I need to become presentable again before I leave the house." I state.   
"Babygirl, I am sure you look gorgeous." He compliments me and I hum.  
"You say that because you are in love with me, Hood. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow"   
"Ok babygirl. See you tomorrow. Love you." He greets me and I bite my lip.   
"Love you too." I reply before hanging up.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, hello there..." Calum greets me as he opens the door of his apartment.   
"Morning. Brought you coffee." I reply as I enter the apartment, handing him the paper base with the drinks. Calum slaps my ass as I walk in, making me jump in surprise.   
"You look great, babygirl." He compliments me; I feel his eyes scan my body, making a smirk spread on my lips.   
"Thank you." I simply reply and move forward inside.   
"You wore that dress to tease me, didn't you babygirl?" He asks and I smirk.   
"It's just a sundress Calum. I wore it because it's hot outside and the dress is comfortable." I reply and set my books, laptop, and notes on his bed. I kick off my converse and remove my socks before I plop on the bed. The hem of my dress rises up my thighs and rests just below my ass, making Calum groan. I enjoy his full attention on me but I also want to study.   
"Calum, stop staring and come study." I order him and I hear his feet shuffle on the wooden floor.   
"Sometimes I hate you so much." He says as he plops next to me.   
"Yeah, but then you realize that I am the best damn thing you ever had and that you can't help but love me." I reply and turn to leave a peck on his lips.   
"Now, get your ass down and study." I say and start my laptop.  
"Can't we just kiss some more?" He asks, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.   
"Maybe later, we have to study." I say and open my book.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 2 hours of studying without interruption, I decide to sit up a bit and stretch, before I shut my laptop and take my notes, laying a bit to have a break.   
"Tired already?" He mocks me and I flip him off.   
"Have you ever tried studying neuroanatomy, babe?" I ask and he chuckles.   
"You know, when you are having a break, you leave your notes down, normally." He comments and I chuckle.   
"I wanna see if I memorized enough material." I groan and rest back.

After a few minutes, Calum shuts his laptop and places his notes on top of it. He crawls towards me, resting his head on my thigh. My right leg is bend and my knee is close to my chest, in an effort to be more comfortable.  
"Why don't you leave that for a while, babygirl?" He asks me, leaving a peck on my thigh.   
"Hmmm, I can't babe. I have to study hard for this one..." I reply and sigh. Calum doesn't say a word; he sits up and rests between my legs, tracing patterns on my left one. He starts kissing my inner thigh, making me feel ticklish.   
"What are you doing?" I ask, trying to contain my giggle.   
"Focus on studying, I am going to do what I want to do." He replies and traces his lips upwards.   
"You know that I won't be able to focus if you continue with that." I comment and he smirks.   
"Want me to stop, princess? Cause I am just getting started..." He replies and runs his index finger closer to my core.   
"I... I... Don't do this to me... You know... how much I want it..." I stutter and bite my lip.   
"I can see it, princess. You have a pretty little wet patch on your panties." He teases me, running his finger across my clothed slit. Even though he uses just his fingertip, it drives me insane; it fees like fire spreading along my core, a pleasing numbness flowing along my folds.

I let myself to his will; I trust him enough to do so. I try to focus on the scribbled words in front of me, but with each kiss and bite on the soft of my thigh, my head becomes fuzzy.   
"Do me a favor and buck your hips up for me..." He says, hitching his fingers in the waistband of my panties. I buck my hips in the air and watch him bring my underwear to my ankles.   
"White looks good on you, princess." He comments, referring to white lace Brazilians that restrain my ankles.   
"You say that for every color I wear." I respond and Calum chuckles.   
His thumb rubs on my clit, while he slips 2 fingers inside me at once. His digits curl against my spot, grazing it with the pads of them.

I decide to leave the notes on the side and surrender to the pleasure; Calum smirks at me.  
"I knew you wouldn't last for long." He teases me, before his lips wrap around my clit. I let out a small scream as his plump lips cover my swelling nub. His tongue rolls against my clit while his fingers still pump inside me.   
My hand goes in his hair, gripping on his curls as he continues slurping on my slit.   
"Cal..." I moan softly, making him smirk. My head rolls back and I tuck my lip between my teeth, trying to enjoy every last bit of it.

Calum sucks and licks and flicks his tongue against my clit until the knot in my stomach snaps. I buck my hips up and push Calum's head more on my cunt. My body spasms and my stomach clenches as I ride my high.   
"You taste so good, princess..." Calum comments after he sticks his fingers in his mouth, tasting my juices.   
"If I fail my exam, I will blame only you." I reply, smiling from ear to ear.   
"We both know you won't, princess..." He says and leans in to kiss me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is kind of insane that this story has 50 hits per week. Wow, thank you so much, I truly appreciate it. Next chapter will be up when the story reaches 650 hits. Until then, feel free to comment below.


	28. Peaceful

I twist and turn on my bed, trying to make my mind shut down and finally sleep; in the past few days, my anxiety is over the roof, the only thought in my mind being the results of my exams. It has gotten to the point where I can't sleep if the clock doesn't show 4 A.M; but now is 7 and still, I have had no sleep.   
I rub my eyes and grab my phone, believing that if I scroll through Tumblr for a while, I will finally shut down and get some rest, even for an hour.   
Yet another 30 minutes, and still my eyes are wide open. I feel tired but I can't sleep.   
I decide to get up from the bed and start my day, even though the previous day never ended for me. I stretch and head in the bathroom, deciding that a cold shower might help me feel less exhausted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With my cup of chamomile tea on my lap, I try to focus on the article I am reading; Honestly, if I don't sleep anytime soon, I will flip.   
I decide to talk to the only person that might help me relax and calm my raging nerves.   
I pick up my phone and press the call button next to his contact. It rings and rings and rings with no answer, but as I am about to end the call, the line goes live.   
"Hello?" His voice sounds groggy, definitely the way it does right after he wakes up.   
"Shit. Did I wake you up?" I ask, biting my lip.  
"Yeah, but I don't mind." He hums.   
"Fuck, I'll hang up. Go back to sleep." I say but Calum groans.   
"No, no princess. You know that your voice is the first thing I wanna hear in the morning." He says and I smile at his sappiness.   
"Well, actually, second thing. First thing was your phone ringing." I stutter and he groans even louder.   
"I am trying to be cute and romantic in here. Can you stop being smart ass for a moment and let me do my thing?" He asks and I feel heat rise to my cheeks.   
"Sure, whatever." I reply, trying to seem cool about it, but deep down, I am pudding in his hands.   
"So, how did you sleep princess? Did you have trouble again this night?" He asks; I hear the springs of his bed squeaking, signaling that he is either sitting up or changing side.   
"I didn't sleep at all." I state and Calum yawns.   
"Sorry... What do you mean you didn't sleep at all? Not even for an hour?" He asks, his voice showing his concern.   
"Not even a minute." I reply and Calum sighs.   
"Princess, you should stop doing this to yourself. You know you killed your exams and you know that anxiety doesn't help with anything." He states and I sigh.   
"I can't help it, Calum. I've tried and tried, but I can't relax. And as the announcement approaches, it gets worse." I whine and he sighs.   
"What are we going to do with you, princess?" He asks and I smile to myself.   
"Wait for the announcement, hope that I won't die from the lack of sleep." I state and he sighs.   
"I won't risk it. Listen, maybe if you change your surroundings, you will finally be able to get some sleep. I have a practice at 6; you can visit me there, obviously, drool over me during practice, and then we can get at my place, chill and get you to bed." He says and I hum.  
"I guess we could try..." I reply and throw my head back as Calum hums satisfied.   
"I need you to be at my place at 5:30, the latest. You'll leave your stuff in here and we are going to the field together." He orders and I hum.   
"What should I wear?" I ask and he laughs.   
"I don't know. The temperature is going to be pretty high today, so maybe a light t-shirt and shorts. Definitely shorts..." He says, popping the words of the last sentence.   
"Fine... We will talk later."   
"Can't wait princess. Have a nice day." He says before he hangs up.   
~~~~~~~~~~~

"The coach says you can sit on the bench, but you have to be quiet and not be a distraction." Calum says, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.   
"I am never a distraction." I protest and he chuckles.   
"You and I both know this isn't the truth." He says and leans in for a kiss.   
"Hood... Go stretch and start with the laps." His coach shouts and points to the rest of the team. Calum waves at me and runs to the spot where his teammates are stretching. His coach motions me to approach him and I do so, my gaze not leaving Calum's body.   
"So, you are Calum's girlfriend, huh?" He asks me.   
"Yes sir." I reply, standing a few feet away from him.   
"He never stops talking about you." He states and I furrow my eyebrows in frustration.   
"About me? What is he saying?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.   
"How smart you are, how pretty, how stubborn. He is really happy with you." He says and I nod, a smirk making my lips curl.   
"I really happy with him too." I comment and he nods.   
"Good. Now, I need him in his best shape, so take care of him." He commands and I nod, gulping at the sudden change of tone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What were you talking about with my coach?" Calum asks me as we exit the stadium. His arm is draped over my shoulder and my head is resting on his chest.   
"Mmm, nothing important... Just, how you always talk about how amazing I am. " I reply and shrug.   
"Hey, I am not ALWAYS talking about how amazing you are... Just on the breaks..." He tries to defend himself; I turn my head to look at him, admiring his features for the hundredth time today. I tilt his chin up and stretch to bring my lips to his, placing a quick kiss on them.   
"What was that for?" He asks and I shrug again.   
"No reason. Just felt like kissing you." I reply and Calum hums.   
"So, what do you want to eat, angel?" He asks me as I bring my hand to intertwine it with his.   
"I don't know... I am fine with whatever you want..." I reply, feeling too tired to think of food.   
"Are you ok?" He asks me and I take a deep breath.   
"I am seriously, so tired..." I reply and he rubs his thumb over my knuckles.   
"Babygirl, I am so sorry. Do you think that you will be able to sleep tonight?" He asks.   
"Honestly, I hope so. I didn't drink coffee today, in the hopes of finally falling asleep." I reply and Calum takes a deep breath.   
"Do you want to order from home?" He asks me and I shake my head no.   
"I'd rather walk." I reply and Calum nods.   
"Ok angel. Are you ok with pizza?" He asks me.   
"More than fine." I reply and Calum nods.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Looks soooo good." I comment as Calum places the box of pizza on the bed.   
"I am so hungry." He adds and plops on the bed.   
"I don't know how you handle everyday practice. I would be dead..." I say, grabbing a slice.   
"I am used to it." He replies before he takes a bite.   
"Now I get why you are sleeping all the time." I giggle and bite into my slice.   
"You are so funny..." He mocks me and lightly punches my shoulder.   
"That's one thing you love about me." I say and he moans mockingly.  
"What are you going to do on the summer break?" He asks me and I rub my eyes.   
"I don't know. I don't really have any plans. Maybe I will go on a short trip with Eva; we've been talking about going on a road trip for years but we always found excuses not to plan it." I state and Calum nods, swallowing his food.   
"I was thinking that maybe we could go on a trip just the 2 of us. Somewhere near the beach. for a week, away from everything." He suggests and I bite my lip.   
"That would be lovely actually." I reply and he smirks.   
"So, are you in?" He asks me, placing a strand of hair behind my ear.   
"If I pass all of my classes, I am in." I reply and Calum groans.   
"Honestly, you have to stop doubting yourself. You did great... Even though you had to ignore me to do so." He mumbles and I gasp.   
"What's that supposed to mean. Mr. Hood?" I ask.   
"It means that throughout the 4 weeks of the exams, we only saw each other twice." He replies.  
"Calum, you know it was for the best." I state and he sighs.   
"I know. But we have a lot of catching up to do..." He says and I smirk.   
"What if I come stay with you for 3 days?" I suggest and he cocks an eyebrow.   
"3 days? Just 3 days? You think that you will make up for almost a month?" He asks me as I lay on the bed.   
"Ok, what about a week? And then we will go on the trip, for one more week." I propose as Calum picks up the box of pizza.   
"Sounds better..." He says as he places the box in the fridge.

I sit up to slip out of my clothes and Calum does the same before he lays back on the bed. I take my place on his chest and relax; Calum takes my hand in his and pushes my chin up and closer to him, grazing my lips with his. I deepen the kiss slightly, by letting Calum slip his tongue in my mouth.   
"You are so beautiful, princess..." He compliments me, parting from my lips.   
"Cal, do you mind if we don't have sex tonight? I am really tired." I stop before we get any further.   
"I understand, babygirl. I wouldn't go further tonight..." He replies, stroking my cheek.   
"I am sorry." I whisper, biting my lip.   
"You don't have to be, princess." He replies as I place my head back on his chest. His skin is warm and his heartbeat is relaxing. I play with his fingers as he talks to me about a movie he watched last night.   
And without realizing it, my eyes shut and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing. 50 more hits in less than a week. This is incredible. Next chapter in 700 hits ❤️.


	29. Together

I knock on the door and wait for Calum to open up; per my promise, the moment the results were out, I had my bag packed and I was ready to spend the week at his place.   
"In a moment." Calum shouts from behind the door. I hear shuffling and footsteps coming from the apartment.   
I wait until my boyfriend appears on the door, with just a blue towel wrapped around his waist, resting on his hips. I gulp loudly, my eyes scanning his exposed torso.   
"Hi." I stutter after a few moments.   
"Hey princess." He greets me, moving from the door to let me in. Once I am in and the door is closed, Calum pins me to the wall.   
"You smell so good." I moan, dropping my duffel to the floor.   
"I just got out of the shower." He replies, biting on my neck.   
"Tell me about the results." He says, tugging at the hem of my tank top.   
"You were right, I killed it." I say and nod for him to remove my top.   
"Princess, I am so proud of you." He cheers, raising my top over my head. Once I am left in my bra and top, Calum takes a step back and looks at me.   
"Will you ever stop being so damn gorgeous?" He whispers, licking his lips. Approaching me again, he starts grazing his fingers down my exposed stomach, slowly tracing the middle of my abdomen.   
I grab his wrist and stop him before he moves to the button of my shorts.   
"Wanna know something, daddy?" I ask, emphasizing on the last word. Calum smirks smugly at me, tilting his head to the side.   
"Tell me, princess."   
"I am not wearing panties today..." I state and slip his hand in my shorts. He looks at me surprised as his fingers feel my core.   
"Look at that..." He murmurs and starts rubbing on my clit. My lips part as my head falls back, finally relaxing after a long time.   
My hand goes to the towel around his waist, pulling it until it is undone. His erection springs free, his tip hitting below his belly button. My walls clench and Calum sneers, rubbing his fingers faster on my clit.   
"Fuck..." I moan, just by the thought of it being inside me. I brush my hand over it, before I place my thumb over the tip; the head is oozing precum, making my mouth water. I want to wrap my lips around it, run my tongue along the length before I take him down my throat.   
"I need you, kitten..." Calum whispers, brushing his lips over my sweet spot. I sigh, longing for him.   
"I need you too, daddy..." I moan and stroke his cock, feeling how hard he is for me.  
He removes his hand from my shorts, immediately reaching behind my back to unclasp my bra. With expertise, he unhooks my bra in one quick motion. I reach down to undo my shorts, but Calum grabs my wrist and looks into my eyes threatening, with his pupils blown out. I gasp and look at him innocently, taking my doll eyes and parting my lips.   
He pops the button and draws my bottoms down forcefully. I wrap one leg around his waist and he wraps his arm under my other, picking me up and shoving me to the wall. I giggle, but soon that stops, the moment he slaps my ass forcefully.   
"Mine..." He growls. I smile and stick my tongue out as he starts rubbing his cock along my slit.   
"Just yours..." I reply, resting a hand on his cheek. He thrusts in me, his hips slamming on mine vigorously. My nails dig in his cheek, making him hiss and pound harder in me.   
"Kitten, you know how to turn on daddy..." He growls in my ear, placing a little kiss on my lobe. I melt the moment the words leave his mouth, the hair on the back of my neck standing straight as his breath fans out on my skin.   
"Want to dig those nails deeper?" He asks me, moving my hand to his shoulder. He slams me on the wall, my back colliding harshly on the cold surface. My head hurts a bit from the blow but I like the syncing of pain and pleasure.   
My nails dig hard and deep in his skin, leaving marks on it and making Calum moan; I love that sound coming from his mouth, I love how he whimpers as my walls squeeze him or as his tip throbs, ready to bust inside me.

His hips move rhythmically, hard and quick, slamming perfectly on my g-spot. His pelvis rubs against my clit with every thrust, sending waves of electricity throughout my body.   
"Promise you'll fuck me like that for the rest of the week..." I plead, gasping for air. My eyes are rolling to the back of my head but my lips curl into a smile.   
"Your wish is my command, princess." He replies.   
"Fuck, I am so close. I just need a little more." I whine, gripping onto him.   
"Look at me, princess. I want you to look at me as you cum. I want you to always remember that I am the one who makes you feel that good." He orders, cupping my chin and bring my face close to his. I move my face enough so that his thumb rests on my bottom lip. He presses it hard on it, before I open my mouth and suck it; he looks at me mesmerized as my lips wrap around it.   
He cums inside me almost immediately after I pop his thumb out of my mouth. Spasming and grunting, both of us a gasping, sweating and moaning mess, he continues to fuck me as I try to reach my high. I grind my hips on him, trying to reach my peak, trying to enhance that tingling feeling on my core. He has definitely softened, but still tries his best to give me my orgasm.

And he does. After a moment, I finally reach my high, screaming and scratching his back. Calum mutters swears under his breath, watching me as I cum around him. I lean more on the wall, my face still tensed from the orgasm. I feel Calum wrap his arms around my torso before he starts walking.   
"Where are you taking me?" I giggle, still gasping for air.   
"To clean you up, princess." He replies and rubs my back in soothing circles.   
~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I wake up on an empty bed. The light is piercing through the window blinders, casting shades on my skin and on the sheets. I hum and wonder where Calum is; he has a training session in the evening so he can't be there right now.   
I flip on my side and stare out of the window; luckily, Calum's studio apartment is on the top floor, so people don't have a clear view on the bed that is next to the big glass window.   
I hear the door unlock and I know that Calum is back, so I stay with my back turned to him.   
'Fuck, she is so pretty...' I hear him mumble as he places his keys somewhere on the counter. I hear him approaching me and before I know it, he is tracing his finger along the little tattoo on my back.   
"Morning..." I whisper, letting him know that I am awake.   
"Good morning, princess. Did I wake you up?" He asks me as I turn to look at him.   
"No, I've been awake for like 10 minutes." I reply and smile at him. He looks so handsome with his muscle tee and basket shorts, his face glowing and his grin spreading out from ear to ear.   
"Great. I brought us breakfast. Coffee and bagel for my princess." He says and points at the 2 cups and the 2 paper bags on the nightstand.   
"Thank you." I say as I sit up and stand on my knees in front of him. I play with the lace of his shorts and smile at him, biting my lip as I do so.   
"Aren't you hungry, princess?" Calum asks me, gulping loudly as he strokes my hair.   
"Starving..." I reply and snap the waistband against his skin before I lower his shorts. I can see his erection forming under his briefs and decide to give him a little tease. I trace the tent with my forefinger, causing Calum to clench his abs with every touch.   
After I get bored of tracing it with my finger, I replace it with my lips; Calum sighs frustrated, tangling his fingers in my hair.   
"Princess..." He moans as I start grazing my teeth along his member over his underwear. Simultaneously, I snap the band against his lower abdomen, making Calum curse under his breath. By this time, his cock is hard and I can't resist but drag down his briefs and let his erection spring free.   
"Please..." He growls and I smirk. I stroke him, bringing his tip to my lips; but I don't take it in my mouth.   
Instead, I look at him through my eyelashes and bring my mouth close enough, so that with every word, my lips would brush over him.   
"How bad do you want me to take you in my mouth?" I ask him and he shrieks at the sensation.   
He throws his head back and fists at my hair as I click my tongue against the roof of my mouth and let it hit his tip as it falls back.   
"Just open your mouth for me, princess." He tries to reclaim his dominance.   
"Beg for me." I tease him and smirk devilishly.   
"Please princess. I am going to burst." He pleads and I feel my insides bubble with satisfaction.

I wrap my lips around his tip, sucking lightly as I take more of him in my mouth. I try to control my breathing as I take him as deep as I can, testing my gag reflex. I bob my head and stroke what I can't fit in my mouth, twisting my hand slightly in every stroke. I suck my cheeks in making the grip of them on his dick tighter.  
"Princess, it feels so good..." He whines and I hum, sending vibrations to his length. I pop him out of my mouth, gasping for air and rubbing my thumb over his tip.   
I take him back into my mouth and swirl my tongue across his thick vein, before I push him down my throat. I gag and choke on his length, my throat spasming around him and making him release muffled whimpers. It feels like my throat is on fire while his tip grazes the back of it, but I fight the feeling, wanting nothing more than keep watching Calum being on the verge and looking like a hot mess.   
I decide to dig my nails on his hips, knowing that this will push him off the edge. Calum writhes and pushes my head down, making me take his dick down my throat and choke on it, until he releases in my mouth. My eyes tear up and I cough, but I love how Calum looks like a Greek God from down here, with his muscles popping as his body is tensed and his face stiffens from his orgasm.   
"Princess..." He groans as he takes his dick out of my mouth. I swallow every bit of his load and Calum observes me with a mesmerized look on his face.   
"You are the absolute best, princess." He praises me, stroking my cheek with his thumb.   
"I know." I reply and stand up.   
"I am going in for a shower and I'll have breakfast afterward. Wanna join me?" I ask, tracing the outline of the tattoo on his forearm.   
"Have I ever said no to that, kitten?" He asks and slaps my ass, making me giggle as I walk towards the bathroom.

"Which bagel is mine?" I ask as I sit on the bed, dressed in one of Calum's tank tops.   
"Cream cheese and chicken." He replies as he slips in his brief boxers.   
"You know me too well." I say and pick it up. Calum plops on the bed and takes his bagel in his hand as I sink my teeth into mine.   
"What do you want to do tonight, princess?" He asks me and I hum, thinking about it.   
"Maybe we could go to the movies... Oh and invite Luke and Eva too..." I suggest and Calum hums, thinking about it for a moment.   
"What if we invite them over, order some food and have a mini movie marathon?" He asks me and I smirk.   
"Sounds better." I reply and bite onto my bagel. Calum pulls the towel that was wrapped around my hair, letting my wet locks fall free.   
"How can you look so great?" He sighs and I slap his arm.   
"I look like a wet rat, Calum. Stop lying." I giggle and take a sip of my coffee.   
"You are the cutest wet rat ever, then..." He replies and I feel my face heat up.   
"Cheesy." I state and leave my breakfast on the nightstand.   
~~~~~~~~

"What time are the guys going to be here?" Calum asks as I place the last bean bag on the floor close to the screen.   
"Around 8:30..." I reply and walk to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in for a kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist and responds to the kiss, holding me close to his body. I smile in the kiss as I feel his fingers under the hem of my jean shorts. He traces small patterns on my skin, occasionally digging his nails in it.   
"I love you so much..." I whisper against his lips.   
"Not more than I do, princess..." He replies, going in for one more kiss.   
But the doorbell changes his plans. Calum groans and leaves a quick peck on my lips before he goes to buzz the guys in. 

"Did you guys decide to start leaving together?" Eva asks me, standing next to me on the small kitchen as I make the popcorn.   
"No." I say and turn to look at her, surprised.   
"I just heard Calum whispering something about you moving in, to Luke." She replies; I feel my gut bubbling with excitement, but my mind keeps telling me that we've never talked about it and it is too soon for something like this.   
"We've never talked about it. I don't know what he is talking about..." I state and hand her the wine from the fridge before I grab the glasses and the bowl of popcorn and walk to the living room where the guys sit.   
"What are you guys talking about?" I ask as Eva and I take our seats.   
"Nothing special. Just about what kind of takeout we want to get..." Luke chimes in, taking a glass and pouring some wine. I turn to Calum who nods and grabs our glasses and pours us our drinks.   
"Great. And what do you want?" Eva asks and I mentally thank her for being the one to ask the next question and not making me seem like I am fishing the guys out.  
"Pizza. Are you girls ok?" Calum asks and Eva and I both nod.   
"Great. I am thinking chicken mushroom parmesan. What do you guys want?" Calum asks.   
"I'll have the same as you." I reply and Calum smiles.   
"I want Margarita with extra cheese. What do you want, babe?" He asks Eva, making me smile at the sight of those two.   
"I am fine with that, love." She replies and leans her head on his shoulder.   
"A chicken mushroom parmesan and an extra cheese margarita, coming right up." Calum mumbles and picks up his phone from the floor next to him.

Halfway through the second movie, my head rests on Calum's shoulder, who is stroking my back.   
It is already dark outside and the only light in this room comes from the screen; and from where I am, Calum looks so good. Everything on him, from the outline of his face, his chiseled cheekbones and plump lips, to his cute nose and that cute little mole on his cheek.   
For some reason, I get so turned on by just looking at him right now. He is not even doing anything, but my stomach fills up with butterflies and I feel tingly.   
"Are you ok, baby?" He whispers and pecks on my forehead.  
"I am great." I reply and stretch my neck to leave a peck on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best. Thank you for getting this story to 700 hits so fast. Next chapter will be up when we reach 750 hits. Until then, I would love to read your opinion about the story in the comments, answer to your questions or just simply chat. ❤️


	30. Just 5 more seconds of summer

"Look who is up early for the first time in forever..." I hear Calum's voice in my ear. He wraps his arms around my waist, placing his chin on my shoulder.   
"Good morning, babe." I cheer, turning my head to place a kiss on his lips, before I go back to watching the view out of the window.  
"Good morning princess..." He replies, placing a kiss on my neck.   
"Do you want some coffee?" I ask, raising my mug so he can see it.   
"No... Well, I do, but not like that." He says and I turn to look at him, my eyebrows knitted together in confusion.   
"What do you mean?" I ask him and he sighs, rubbing his eyes.   
"I am sorry, what I said didn't even make sense. I mean that I want us to go for breakfast and have coffee there." He says and I giggle.   
"Sure. I'll go get ready." I say and leave my mug on the edge of the window.   
"Like that?" He asks me, grabbing me by my wrist.   
"What?" I ask confused.   
"Are you going to leave me without a kiss?" He asks and I hum before I bring my hand to rest on his cheek. He pulls me by my waist and brushes his lips against mine, soon getting into a deep kiss. I moan as his hands cup my ass, causing Calum to groan.   
"I have to go get ready." I mumble, pulling away from the kiss.   
"Just throw on your swimsuit and a dress..." He replies, moving forward to continue the kiss.   
"And maybe skip the swimsuit." He mutters before he bites on my bottom lip.   
"In your dreams, Hood..." I reply and he smirks.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After our breakfast, we hit the beach almost immediately. Even though we've picked a place that is very close to the city, I feel like we've left the whole world behind us.

The beach is amazing; the water is crystal and the place is really secluded so we get to be childish again, without worrying about being judge by the others here. At the end of the day, there are only 4 or 5 people other than us in here and they all seem about our age.   
We left our stuff on the sand and immediately run into the water, looking for a refreshment.   
Calum dipped his head under the water while I lay flat on the water and float.   
"This is perfect." I mumble to myself, enjoying the sound of the light waves.   
"Hey..." Calum calls me, making me turn my head to him.   
"What?" I ask him as I get off my back and stand on my feet.   
"Wanna race back to the coast?" He asks me, pointing to the place we've left our stuff.   
"Are you like, 5?" I ask him and chuckle sarcastically.   
"Come on... Winner gets to ride the loser." He teases me and winks.   
"Oh, it's on..." I reply and he smirks.   
"3...2...1... Go." Calum announces and starts swimming.

I try my hardest, but Calum is taller so his openings are bigger than mine. Calum runs to our stuff, with a victorious look on his face,   
"Congrats..." I say and clap for him. He smiles brightly at me and walks towards me, opening his arms for me.   
"Give me my victory hug..." He orders and I purse my lips, shifting away to tease him a bit.   
"No..." I whine and Calum wraps his arms around me, making me squeal.   
"Give me my victory hug..." He whispers as he squishes me to his body while I purr like a kitten.   
"I really wanted to win..." I say and pout.   
"Aw kitten... Better luck next time..." He replies and pecks on my forehead.   
"I really, really wanted to ride you..." I moan, trying to tease him as I graze my lips over his skin.   
"That can be arranged, babygirl... But after I get my prize." He replies, rubbing my lower back with his thumb.   
"I am going to soak in some sun." I change the subject, trying to break the tension between us. I turn on my heel and take a deep breath, trying to calm my rising heartbeat and bending to lay my towel on the sand; Calum slaps my ass hard, making me jump in surprise.   
"Have I ever told you how much I love watching your ass jiggle?" He asks me, laying his towel on the sand next to mine.   
"A couple of times." I reply and lay down on my stomach.   
"Come lay on my chest, princess..." He says as he lays down on his towel.   
"You'll have a funny tan if I do." I reply chuckling.   
"At least come closer to me..." He says and I sigh, wiggling towards him.   
"Happy now?" I ask him and watch his smirk spread on his face.   
"Couldn't be happier..." He replies and relaxes more.   
~~~~~~~~~

"There is no way you can be more gorgeous babygirl... Just, come outside and let's leave." Calum groans, knocking on the bathroom door.   
"Just applying some gloss. I'll be out in a minute. " I shout and hear him sigh in frustration.   
After I am done with my gloss, I run my hands over my white lace sundress and fix my fishbone braid to my shoulder; I take a good look in the mirror, twirling from side to side to observe every angle of my appearance.

Once I decide that I am ready to go, I exit the bathroom, finding Calum standing next to the door, leaning onto the wall.   
"I am ready to go. Just let me grab my purse." I announce, getting Calum's attention. He turns to look at me, his jaw dropping to the floor. I feel my cheeks heat up and almost instinctively, I look down.   
"Forget what I said... You can be more gorgeous than you already are." He compliments me, tilting my chin up.   
"You don't look bad yourself either." I mumble and twist from leg to leg.   
"You are so fucking cute when you are shy." He says, pecking on my nose.   
"Let me pick my purse and we can go." I say, trying to move to the bed where I've left my clutch, but Calum pulls me by my wrist.   
"You don't need it." He says and pulls me to the door.   
"Cal..." I protest but Calum spins me so I am facing him and slams his lips to mine, shutting me up.   
"I said you don't need it. Now, let's go." He whispers against my lips and I nod, feeling too hazed to protest.   
~~~~~~~~~~~

We picked some beers from a street store and made our way to the beach. There are more people here than they were in the morning, but still, it is pretty quiet.   
"I thought you would like to do something more low-key tonight..." Calum says as we lay the blanket on the sand and sit on it.   
"It is amazing. I wanted to do that with you for a long time." I say, laying on the blanket next to Calum.   
"You look like a princess tonight." He says, pulling me to lay my head on his chest.   
"I don't want to leave this place. At least not yet." I say as he starts petting my hair.   
"We have 3 more days in hear, babygirl." He chuckles.  
"I know... I just wish we could stay longer... At least spend my birthday here..." I whine and Calum hums.   
"We can't do that, princess... We have to get back home." He says and I pout.   
"Pretty please?" I purr, trying to convince him.   
"We can't, princess. First thing first, we can't afford to stay this long. And then, your parents would hate me if I kept you away from them on your birthday." He tries to reason me; I simply sigh and nestle my body more on his.

We stay hugged, watching the night sky and listening to the light waves, enjoying each other's company in silence.  
"Are you mad at me?" He asks me out of the blue. I turn to look at him, my eyebrows furrowed in surprise.   
"Why would I be?" I ask and rest on my elbows.   
"I don't know... Because I said we can't stay here for more days. " He says, stroking my hair and making me giggle.   
"No, you are right. All good things must come to an end. And honestly, I would much rather a giant party for my birthday with all our friends." I say and lay close to him. Our faces are inches apart, his breath is fanning on my face as I take in his features.   
"What is it princess?" He asks me, stroking my cheek with his thumb.   
"Nothing really. I was just thinking how you never got your price for beating me to the coast." I say and shrug, Calum's lips dancing around with a smirk.   
"Oh princess, I will... Wait until we get back to our room." He replies, licking his lips.   
"Why wait?" I ask and watch his pupils blow out.  
"Are you talking about what I think you are talking about?" He asks me and I nod.   
"What about other people on the beach?" He asks and I shrug.   
"No one cares about us. Plus, don't you just love the rush of getting caught?" I ask, tracing my fingers down his chest.   
"Fuck princess..." He groans frustrated. I smile innocently at him and lay on my back, letting one of my straps slide down my shoulder. With his knee between my legs, he hovers over me, bringing his face to the crook of my neck.   
"Are you sure about that, baby?" He asks, nibbling on my neck. I hum and tilt my head to the side, holding back from begging him for more.   
"Ok then." He murmurs and slips his hand under the skirt of my dress. He moves my panties to the side, rubbing my wetness along my slit. He slips 2 fingers in me, pumping them fast against my g-spot.   
"Cal..." I moan, throwing my head back.   
"Yes princess?" He asks and smiles at me. I look at him and bite my lip, making him chuckle.   
"No fingers... Just fuck me, please." I plead.   
~~~~

"Do you think anyone saw us?" I ask Calum as I exit the shower.   
"Even if they did, we are leaving in 3 days, so they won't see us again." Calum replies, running a towel through his hair to help it dry.   
"True..." I comment, leaning on the small counter.   
"Do you regret it?" He asks me. A smile erupts on my lips as I look at him.   
"I don't regret a single thing I've done with you." I reply.   
"Good..." He replies, leaning in to kiss me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to DarynnVia from Wattpad for all her support on this book ❤️.


	31. Surprise

Everyone called me today; from long distant relatives to classmates, everyone seemed to remember what day it is. Everyone but Calum, the person that I needed the most today. I don't know what is happening; during the vacation trip, we talked about my birthday, we agreed that we could go for dinner together and then I would stay over at his place. But it's been three days since he last called or texted me, my calls were left unanswered and messages on 'read'.

"Happy birthday to you, you belong to the zoo, with the monkeys and donkeys,  and the others like yoouuuu..." Eva sings as she enters my bedroom. I stand up from the couch I was sitting on, looking at her surprised.   
"I thought you were on vacation with Luke..." I exclaim, my hands covering my mouth.   
"Did you seriously think that I would leave you on your birthday?" She asks, hugging me.   
"You are the sweetest." I exclaim, feeling my eyes tear up.   
"Tell me something I don't know." She replies, pulling away from me. She holds up the cupcake with the candle lit up and motions for me to blow it.   
"Make a wish." She cheers.   
"I don't really have any wishes..." I say and she stares at me with a stern look.   
"Ok, ok..." I surrender and try to think of something to wish for. A little voice in my head tells me to wish for health or success, but my heart screams, overpowering the voice in my head; I just wish for Calum to remember. 

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Eva asks me as I munch on my half of the cupcake. 

"Nothing. I had plans with Calum, but he kinda ghosted me, so I am not doing anything." I shrug, licking some of the frosting from my fingers.   
"What do you mean he ghosted you?"She asks.   
"He hasn't talked to me for 3 days now. No calls, no texts, no replies." I explain; my stomach tightens at the thought of it.   
"I am sure he has a reason. Or at least an explanation. But seriously, I can't let you spend your 19th birthday alone." She states. 

"Seriously, I am fine with it. Plus, it's just my birthday, not a big deal." I sigh and Eva smiles at me.   
"I'll bring my stuff over to get ready together. I am taking you out for drinks." She says, getting up from her spot.   
"I am not sure..." I mumble.   
"You have 15 minutes to make up your mind... On what you are going to wear. I suggest the white bodycon dress, but I can settle for the long black dress with the high slit. Totally your choice." She says, exiting the room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Where are we going?" I ask Eva as she tries to find a parking spot.   
"You will see... It's a place that Luke took me to a few days ago and I think that you will like it." She replies, pulling to an empty spot.  I nod, not wanting to make her feel that I am disappointed; it's not her fault, to be honest. She had tried her hardest to make me feel better today, and I don't want to ruin it for her. 

"So, no news from Calum, huh?" She asks me as we exit the car.   
"No... Which is strange because we've never gotten this long without talking..." I reply.   
"I am sorry, love..." She apologizes, giving me a small comforting smile.   
"I am too. But I am not going to let this ruin my night... our night." I cheer up, walking to her and linking our arms.   
"You are right. We are going to have fun tonight." She chirps as we walk to the bar. 

"Surprise!" Everyone screams as we enter the bar. I squeal and cup my face, trying to hide the redness that spreads on my cheeks. Calum stands to the very front, smirking at me.   
"Guys!" I shriek and tilt my head to the side. My closest friends are here, a couple of college classmates and my cousins are here, along with a few of Calum's friends.   
"Surprise..." Eva whispers, hugging me.  
"You slut... You knew everything and watched me suffer the whole day..." I giggle,  slapping her arm lightly.   
"Don't get mad at her, babygirl... She was just following my orders." Calum says, approaching us.   
"You are right. I should be mad at you, asshole. You ghosted me for 3 days... 3 whole days." I complain as Calum pulls me into a hug, to which I hesitantly respond.   
"I couldn't risk giving away the plan, baby..." He replies, pecking on my forehead.   
"Don't ever do that again..." I mumble.   
"I won't, princess, I promise." He replies, pushing my chin up.   
"Happy birthday, love. May your days be as bright as mine are since you became mine." He whispers, bringing his lips to mine. Everyone erupts in cheers making me smile into the kiss. 

"I need to greet the guests." I whisper, still lingering on his lips. 

"Right, the guests..."He replies, leaving a small peck on my bottom lip. 

"He is cuter than I expected..." My friend from college comments, pointing at Calum.   
"I know..." I comment, smiling my friend.   
"Does he have any brothers?" Another asks.   
"Only a sister, sorry guys." I giggle.   
"And you knew nothing about this?" My friend asks, pointing at the whole party.   
"Bible, I thought I was going out for drinks with Eva... He went M.I.A for days..." I reply and sip on my drink.   
"How long have you been together?" My lab partner asks me.   
"Since October, so... 9 months, I think..." I reply.   
"Excuse me, can I steal her for a moment?" Calum asks, wrapping his arms around my waist.   
"Well, you've already stolen her heart, so I guess there won't be a problem, will be girls?" My lab partner asks the rest of my college friends, who nod and wave at us. 

"Is it true? I've stolen your heart?" Calum asks me, flipping me to face me. I giggle and shrug.   
"You are so lame." I giggle once more and Calum pretends to be offended.   
"Oh, come on..." I chuckle at him and he leaves a peck on my forehead, making me relax in his arms.   
"Did I tell you, you look incredible tonight?" He asks me, stroking my lower back.   
"Nope." I reply.   
"You look amazing love. I love that dress on you." Calum comments, smiling at me.   
"You look really handsome as well, baby. " I compliment him; he truly does, skinny black jeans and a simple white t-shirt, enhancing his skin tone, with his ink swirling beautifully on his flesh.   
"We make a hot couple." He says, pressing his lips on my temple.   
"We truly do." I reply.   
"I was thinking that I still haven't given you your gift..." He says, placing a strand of my hair behind my ear.   
"Isn't this party my gift?" I ask and he shakes his head no.   
"Cal, this is too much..." I protest but he places his finger in front of my lips.   
"The gift cost nothing, I promise..." He says and digs his hand inside his pocket. He takes my hand and opens my palm before he places a pair of keys on it.   
"What... what are... what.." I stutter in loss of words. Calum smiles and pecks on my forehead softly.   
"I am not asking you to move in with me. Not just yet. I just want you to have keys, so you can be over anytime you want. And I want you to leave a few things at my place, so you can spend the night more often. Ok?" He says and I smile at him.   
"Thank you, Cal. I don't even know how I am going to top this off on your birthday..." I state.   
"You don't have to baby. But if needed, I always wanted a lap dance." He says and winks at me.   
"I'll see what I can do." I reply and lean in to kiss him. 


	32. A hundred sleepless nights

My phone goes off, breaking the dead silence of the middle of the night. I have yet to sleep, so I am up with my phone in hand pretty quickly.   
"Babe? Is everything ok?" I ask Calum as I pick up the phone.   
"Did I wake you up?" He asks me before anything else.  
"No, no. Is everything ok?" I repeat my question.   
"I can't sleep." He states, leaving me shocked.   
"You out of all the people, can't sleep?" I ask, trying to choke a laugh.   
"I know... But I just can't. And I was thinking that we could take the car for a ride and get some breakfast when the sun rises..." He says and I think about it for a minute.   
"Sure. Come and pick me up." I say and hear him chuckle.   
"I am already at your place." He says, 

After leaving a note for my parents and slipping a pair of shorts along with a tank top, I exit the house as quietly as I can. I take the stairs and walk barefoot on my tiptoes, making the minimum noise. I stop at the bottom step and slip on my shoes, rushing towards the door and to Calum's car. 

"Hey..." I whisper, entering the car.   
"Hey babe, Thanks for coming." He says, starting the car.   
"You know I could never say no to a car ride in the middle of the night with you..." I reply, pecking on his cheek.   
"That's why you are my girlfriend." He replies, turning his face to kiss me on the lips.   
"Plus, I have huge tits and give hella good head." I state and linger on his lips, leaving one more kiss after a second.   
"And bomb pussy, and a perfect ass." He whispers, pulling me to straddle his lap. I giggle and stroke his jaw, pressing my lips to his.   
"And a sharp brain and killer humor." He continues, hooking a finger on the neckline of my tank top and pushing it down, licking his lips as he stares at my cleavage. 

"Fuck, why are you even dating me?" He asks me, kissing my neck.   
"Cause you are the best damn thing." I sigh, my hips involuntarily grinding on him as he sucks on my sweet spot.   
"Am I, princess?" He asks me, sucking down my chest.   
"I thought this would be a car ride, not one of those where I ride your dick..." I sigh.   
"Maybe it is a bit of both." He smirks, slapping my ass. 

Snapping out of my nasty thoughts, I clear my throat and unstraddle his lap, sitting back on my seat.   
"Drive." I breathe heavily, making Calum chuckle. 

"I was thinking we could take the national road to the beach." He says as I connect my phone to the AUX cord.   
"What if you get tired and want to fall asleep?" I ask, turning to look at him.   
"We will pull to the side, lock the car and sleep." He replies, shrugging his shoulders.   
"A tad bit dangerous. I suggest we drive to the lake. Closer and easier road." I state and scroll through my playlist.   
"Sure." He says, not taking his eyes off the road. I play "Gangsta's paradise" and roll my window down, leaning back to my seat. I observe Calum who nods to the rhythm, making me purse my lips and smile. I watch him lip-syncing to the lyrics, slapping his hand on the steering wheel. 

'I can't wait to see your brilliant face.' I scream, bringing my head out of the window. Calum smiles and bites the inner of his cheek.  
'Light up the room around the pillowcase... Come on Cal...' I plead and pout.   
'She said can you come over to my LA place.' He mumbles shaking his head.   
'I got something to tell you and it just can't wait.' I continue, flopping back on my seat.   
'I showed up, you held the door in tears.' He sings, a smirk on his face.   
'Sat on the couch under the chandelier.'   
'You said you're having a baby.' He sings, louder than before.   
'And before I could cry.' I sing, leaning on him   
'You are leaving me just as I thought you were mine.' He giggles and pecks on my nose.   
I sit back and laugh, letting the music play. Calum rests his right hand on my thigh, rubbing circles on it.   
"Don't do that." I mumble under my breath, feeling chills rise to my skin.   
"Do what, babygirl?" He asks, not taking his eyes off the road.   
"Tease me..." I reply, resting my hand on his.  
"I am not teasing you." He says, grabbing on the soft skin of my thigh.   
"Cal... I know you a bit too well..." I comment.   
"Then you should know that if I wanted to tease you, I would have had my hand inside your shorts, princess." He replies and smirks at me. 

By the time we reach the lake, the sun is rising. The colors are cold, but it is beautiful. Calum parks the car on the bay and exits it, me following right after.   
"It is so pretty in here." I comment as I walk next to him.   
"It is calm." He says, closing his eyes and taking a breath. I keep myself a few feet away, giving him some space. He turns to me after a while, holding an arm open for me.   
"Thank you for being here." He whispers as I hug him.   
"Anytime..." I whisper, nuzzling my head to his chest. 

"Your skin is frozen..." He comments, pecking on the top of my head.   
"Yeah, I know."   
"Are you cold, princess?" He asks me, rubbing my shoulder.   
"I can handle it..." I mumble. But Calum seems to ignore it and begins walking towards the car, his arm still draped around my shoulders. 

"Don't tell me that we did all this drive, just to sit here for 3 minutes and leave." I protest and he chuckles.   
"No. We are just going to cuddle in the car..." He replies and opens the door for the back seats. We slip inside, me leaning on Calum and placing my legs on his lap.   
"Are you still cold, baby?" He asks me, rubbing my thigh.   
"I told you I am fine." I giggle, pecking on his jaw.   
"Your skin is still cold." He comments, turning his face to bring his lips to mine.   
"What if you could warm me up?" I whisper, biting on his bottom lip.   
With a quick movement, I am straddling his lap, our lips dancing together. He swipes his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for access as I grind my hips on his, trying to make his boner grow. His hand rests on my throat, pressing lightly in the beginning, but more and more as I grind harder. I moan a little, making Calum do the same.   
From my throat, his hand travels down my tank top, tugging on the hem of it, raising it over my head and throwing it to the side. Next follows my bra, which he masterly unhooks. 

"I need you." I moan, bucking my hips up.   
"I need you too..." He whispers and moves down to undo my shorts. I help him remove it before I lower his basketball shorts. I palm him through his brief boxers before I lower them as well, bucking my hips so he can line up in front of my entrance. I grab his face in my hands kissing him as thrusts inside me. My nails dig on his cheek, which only makes him deepen the kiss. He thrusts his hips up, his cock spreading my lips and stretching my walls. I buck my hips back and forth, trying to get as much of him as I can. The light is still low and as it reflects on the water, Calum looks so beautiful.   
"Best ride ever..." He whispers against my skin as he kisses down my neck. I bounce on his cock, holding onto his shoulders for support, Calum guiding me by gripping onto my hips.   
"You are my little whore, aren't you?" He asks, biting on my collarbone. My breath hitches to the back of my throat, my hips freezing on his; this is something new...

"Fuck yes, daddy." I reply; Calum cups and grips my jaw, keeping my head in place so he can look into my eyes.  
"My filthy little slut... You know how good your pussy feels around my cock, princess?" He asks me, his eyes getting darker.   
"I know, daddy. It is throbbing in my tight little pussy." I try to provoke me, rolling my hips on his. 

"Fucking hell." He whispers, thrusting his hips up rapidly, hitting on my spot forcefully. I fall forward, taking him all in.   
"I can feel you in my stomach." I cry, letting him fuck me at his own pace. Calum growls, slamming in me. The car bounces along with our thrusts, only adding to the rush of excitement in my stomach.   
"Where do you want daddy to cum, babygirl?" He asks me, the moment his thrusts become sloppy and short.   
"In my mouth, please." I breathe out, starring at him. He gives me a couple more thrusts before he pulls out and pushes me to my knees. I watch him stroke his cock and throw his head back, the movement of his wrist fast and steady. I open my mouth and bring my hand to my clit, rubbing as I pursue my orgasm. I hear Calum groan loudly as his cums spurts and lands on my face and lips. He gasps for air and bites his lip watching my cum stained face being contorted as I try to reach my own high, which is only a matter of seconds. Bucking my hips against my hand, my head falls back and my back arches.   
"You look so hot when you cum." He comments, his voice feather-soft.   
"I always look hot." I reply, smiling at him.   
"Let me help you fix yourself up, princess. I owe you some breakfast." He says, pulling up his bottoms.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. If you do, please leave a comment below. Your comments always make me smile and help me become better.


	33. Trouble

Mornings in the middle of August can be a bitch; the heat is unbearable and everything feels dry and dull. To add to that, I am alone in my house since my parents and sister left for a couple of days for vacation, and I am expecting my period any minute now, which with the summer weather has completely tunned out.   
I try to focus on the book I am struggling to finish for a month now, but no luck again this time. My God doesn't seem to have a better fate than me; he lays on the marble floor, trying to find some coolness.   
I sigh and pick up my phone from the coffee table, scrolling to find Calum's number. The line goes live within a few seconds.  
"Babygirl, I was about to call you too."He chirps, putting a smile on my face.   
"Really?" I ask and he hums.   
"I wanted to ask you if you would like to hit the beach. I can't stay in my apartment anymore." He states and I groan.   
"I really want to, baby. But I am expecting my period and I don't really want to get it while we are at the beach." I state and now it's his turn to groan.   
"So for a week, we can't really do anything. No beach dates, no long walks, no sex..." He says and I giggle.   
"Well, I don't have my period yet, so you still have time for one of those 3..." I tease him, licking my lips.   
"Really?" He asks and I hum.   
"If you rush, you can make it to my place in time." I reply.   
"I'll be there in 20."   
"Bring a duffel and stay the night." I state before he hangs up.

I stand up from the couch and decide that a cold shower would be really helpful right now. I still have plenty of time until Calum is here, so I settle on pampering myself.   
~~~~

The doorbell rings, making my dog jump and run towards the door. I follow him and peek through the peephole, seeing Calum behind my door.   
"Hey, babe." I cheer as I open the door. My dog walks to Calum, who scratches him behind his ears, making him 'awoo' happily.   
"Hey, angel."  He says, wrapping his arms around my waist.   
"Did you miss me?" I ask him, stroking his cheek with my thumb.  
"A lot." He whispers, leaning to place a kiss on my neck.   
"I see..." I whisper, pulling him inside the house. He drops the bag on the couch before he plops down and pull me to straddle him.   
"You were the only thing in my mind on my way here. I swear, all I could think of was you beneath me, writhing and moaning my name." He whispers, placing a kiss on my chest.   
"Thank God you didn't crash." I comment and chuckle.   
"I had to make it here princess. So I could put my thoughts on practice." He says, raising my tank top over my head.   
"It would destroy your spirit if I told you that I got my period, wouldn't it?" I mess with him.   
"You got your period?" He asks, his voice worried.  
"I am messing with you, babe." I giggle, leaning in to kiss him.   
"You are toying me, little slut?" He asks me surprised, slapping my ass as I giggle some more.  
"Just a little bit..." I hold my thumb and forefinger in front of my face, leaving little space between them. 

"You are going to have for pay for that." He groans and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist as he walks to my bedroom.   
"Happy to pay, daddy." I reply as he throws me on the bed. I reach behind my back and undo my bra, sliding it down my arms and letting it fall next to us.   
"I will fucking destroy you. You will be dripping and begging for my cock, princess."  
"That's not too hard. I am already fuckin wet." I state and buck my hips up, letting him remove my shorts. A pretty white thong is all that covers my body, making Calum smirk.   
"White? Right before your period?" He asks, hovering over me.   
"Well, I knew they would be destroyed one way or another..." I reply as his soft lips trace from under my breasts to my navel.   
"You weren't wrong." He comments, kissing my lower stomach and waistband of my panties. Hitching two fingers in, he snaps the elastic against my skin, before he hooks two more and pulls at the elegant garment, tearing it from my body.   
"Spread them..." He slaps my ass and takes his stern face.   
"Yes, daddy." I mumble and spread my legs for him. I watch him smirk before he kisses my inner thigh, all the way to my lips. He stops there, his breath fanning over my core, making my stomach twist. I blink rapidly as I wait for his next move. 

"Pretty little clit... Red and swollen for me..." He whispers, stroking my clit with his thumb. My pussy throbs, all of that being too much already.   
"Please." I moan, hearing him chuckle.   
"Not yet, angel." He replies, tracing down my entrance. I wiggle my hips, trying to get a little more.   
"Please, Calum... I'll do anything." I cry and buck my hips up.  
"Move your hips once more. I dare you. I will make your ass so red, you won't be able to sit on it for a week." He threatens me, biting my inner thigh. I gulp harshly, beads of sweat already forming on my forehead.   
"You will be a good girl for me, right princess?" He asks, sliding just the tip of his finger in.   
"I will. I promise." I beg and he chuckles at me. He parts my lips with his fingers, bringing his lips to peck my clit. I feel my wetness spread, almost dripping down from just that. His left hand reaches for my boobs, stroking my erect nipple.   
"Tell me princess, how do you want me to take you?" He asks me, using his low voice.   
"However you want. I just need you." I breathe out and wait for his next move.   
He buries his face between my legs, flicking my clit as he pushes 2 fingers in me. It feels a bit weird, instead of the usual euphoria, I feel discomfort. I pay no attention to it, knowing that it is probably from my late period. I close my eyes and try to sink in the moment.  
Calum's thick lips feel great around my clit, making my head spin. It is hard not to move my hips, but I have to contain myself, seeing that I don't really want a red ass right now.   
"You know what? I need to feel your pussy around my cock." He says, bringing his face up as he crawls closer to my face. I gasp and watch him lower his basketball shorts along with his briefs. He gives himself a couple of strokes before he lines up in front of my entrance and thrusts in.   
I scream in pain, nudging Cal's shoulder.   
"Stop, stop... It hurts." I whimper, watching his face change to worry. He pulls out, moving to the side.  
"Are you ok love?" He asks me, but before he could finish his sentence I have already rushed to the bathroom.   
I check for blood or any wounds that I wouldn't have known before, but I find nothing. 

"Babe, are you ok?" Calum knocks on the bathroom's door. I panic a little bit, still in discomfort, but swallow everything.   
"Yes. Can you please give me a moment?" I ask.   
"I will be in the living room." He replies. 

I check again, but still find nothing. Why though? Why did it hurt so much?  
I wash my hand and splash some water on my face, trying to calm before I go out.   
I exit the bathroom and walk to my room, throwing on a long t-shirt and some underwear.   
"Did I do something wrong?" Calum asks me, leaning on the door.   
"No... I don't know. I just..." I sigh and hide my face in my hands.   
"Please, tell me princess... I am worried." He says, approaching me.   
"It hurt a lot. Worse than my first time." I say and he sighs.   
"And you've never felt like that with me again?" He asks me and I shake my head 'no'.  
"Any ideas on why that happened?" He asks and I shrug.   
"I don't know, really. It could be from my period, from the heat, anything really. I will call my doctor in the morning." I say and he sighs.   
"Do you still want me to stay the night?" He asks me.   
"More than anything in the world." I sigh. Calum pulls me into his arms, letting me bury my head in his chest. 


	34. Not ready for it

I open my calendar and take a deep breath; since Calum left to visit his parents, this crazy idea is stuck in my head, eating me alive.   
I count the days of my cycle, trying to think that it is all just one bad thought.   
But the count doesn't lie; my period is more than 3 days late, which is what I thought initially. I have approached the 10th, which only makes my thought plant deeper in my brain.   
I don't know what to do with that right now, my heart racing in my chest.   
I pick up my phone and dial Eva's number since she is the only person I want to talk to right now.   
"Goodmorning. How are you up so early?" She asks me.   
"Calum stayed over and I got up to make us breakfast. Listen, are you at your place?" I ask.   
"I am. Is everything alright? You sound worried." She states and I take a deep breath.   
"How fast can you be in my place?" I ask her back.   
"I don't know.. Half an hour maybe..." She says and I gulp.  
"Great. Can you bring me a pregnancy test?" I ask her and hear her gasp.   
"I'll be there in 20." It's all she says before she hangs up.   
~~~~~~~

"I bought you the best I could find." Eva says as she enters my house.   
"Thanks. How much was it?" I ask and she scoffs.   
"We will see about that after. Now tell me how did that happen."   
"I guess the old-fashioned way. We've been having so much sex and lately, we weren't using condoms. I don't know what to do..." I state and she sighs.   
"How can you not be careful?" She asks and I look at her like a wounded puppy.   
"Please, don't scold me." I plead and she nods.   
"You are right... Does Calum know?" She asks.   
"No, no. God no... I freak out just at the thought of his reaction. "  
"Don't you think he should know? No matter his reaction, he should know." She reasons and I sigh deeply.   
"I'll call him after the test." I say.  
"No, call him now and wait for him to come over. You need to discuss the possibilities." She says.  
"I hate it when you are right." I say and pick up my phone.  

"Hey, babe. I was just talking to my mom about you." Calum says as he picks up my phone. I chew on my bottom lip, taking a breath.   
"Tell her I said hi. Um, how fast can you come to my place?" I ask and dig my nails in my hand. Eva slaps my hand to stop me and I glare at her.   
"I don't know. Is it urgent?" He asks and I gulp down.   
"Yes, actually." I reply.   
"I will leave in 5, ok?" He asks and I can barely hold myself not cry.   
"Ok, see you in a bit." I say and hand my phone to Eva to hang up as I run to the couch and start crying.   
"Baby, hush. Everything will be alright." She tries to assure me.   
"What if I am... pregnant?" I ask, the question mostly being for myself.   
"You will talk about it with Calum and find what's best for you." She says, stroking my back. I truly don't know what to say right now, I just need Calum to be here.  
~~~~~~~

"Eva, why are you here?" Calum asks as Eva opens the door for him.   
"You will find out in a bit. I'll leave the 2 of you alone for a bit, ok?" She says and pats his back. Calum walks to the couch and takes the seat next to me, looking more worried than ever as he observes my face.   
"Baby, what is it?" He asks me, stroking my knee.   
"I am sorry." I sob.   
"About what?" He asks me.   
"I... I counted the days today, and it is late Cal." I say, burying my face in my palms.   
"What... what is late?" He asks, his voice no longer calm and soothing.  
"My period. It is 10 days late." I state and watch his face change color.   
"What... How... How did that happen?" He asks me.   
"I think you know how..."   
"Did you take a test?" He asks me, taking deep breaths.   
"Eva brought me one, but I wanted you to be here." I say and he hugs me, rubbing my back.   
"I am here baby, I promise." He whispers in my ear.   
"Are you sure? I mean, I totally get it if you want to run. If I could, I would..."   
"Babe, babe... I am here, we will work it out together." He assures me, pressing his lips to my forehead. I nod my head and grab my phone and the test, heading straight to the bathroom. I watch Eva walk to the living room as I shut the door, making me feel a little calmer. 

I read the instructions, not once but twice, trying to be sure. My eyes flick from the paper to the plastic stick resting on my sink, just to confirm what I am seeing.   
I take the stick and open the door, walking to where Eva and Calum are sitting.   
"What happened?" Eva asks me. I gulp down and pass her the test, falling into Calum's arms.   
"What is it?" Cal asks me, rubbing my back.   
"It is positive." I mumble.  
Everyone remains silent for a moment, Calum not letting go of me.   
"What should we do now?" He asks me, holding me tighter.   
"I want to visit my doctor. To confirm it, or whatever." I reply and he hums.   
"Want to talk about our options now or..."  
"After. I am really not in the mindset. I'll call my doctor and tell her it is urgent. She will put me on today's list, I am sure about that." I state as I let go of him.   
"I'll drive you." Eva says, smiling at me. I mouth a thank you before I unlock my phone to dial the number.   
"I think it goes without saying that I will come with you." Calum assures me, smiling sweetly at me. 

~~~~~~~

The waiting in the room full of pregnant ladies is killing me; it must be the first time that I am in this office with the company of merely pregnant women. Calum is sitting next to me, trying to be the rock in this situation, but clearly failing; he is pale and nervous, I can tell from his constant fidgeting.   
The doctor comes out and motions for me to go inside; this is it, I guess.   
Calum stands up as well and follows me to the examination room, staying quiet but holding my hand as we walk.   
"So, the test turned out positive..." She says as we take a seat.   
"Yes. I am also 10 days late." I reply and she nods.   
"And I assume that you two have not been that careful..." She comments and I nod.   
"Ok, I will note you some blood tests, serum pregnancy test to be exact, but I want to check your uterus. 10 days is not as long as you think. Would you like to join us?" She asks Calum who nods as we sit up.   
"So, since you are pretty early if you are pregnant, I will do the ultrasound transvaginally. It will make you feel some pressure, but it won't last." She explains and hands me the gown.   
"Can I help with anything?" Calum asks and my doctor smiles.   
"Just hold her hand, ok?" She says as I undress and lay on the bed.   
"I want you to spread your legs and take a breath." She says as she switches on the machine.   
"You will be ok." Calum whispers, holding my hand. I bend my knees and spread them, following my doctor's order.   
I feel some pressure and a little bit of pain, but I hold Calum's hand tighter.   
"Ok, this looks good." My doctor comments as she moves the stick and observes the screen.   
"Deep breath." She reminds me and I nod.   
"As I expected, there is nothing. I don't see an implantation, I don't see a zygote, nothing." She states after a moment.   
"That means..."   
"Your test was wrong. You are not pregnant." She says with a smile.  
"Then why am I late? And what about the pain I felt last night while we had intercourse?" I ask.   
"Probably from the heat. And you felt discomfort because you will get your period soon and your walls are different at this moment. After your period, you will be alright." She assures me. For the first time in a few hours, my breath doesn't come out hitched.   
"Thank you, doc." Calum says, smiling at her as he kisses my knuckles.

"You will not be a godmother." I cheer as we approach Eva.   
"That's the best news ever. Come on. I'll buy you ice cream. And condoms." She mocks us before we enter her car.   
"Just so you know, I would be next to you, no matter what." He whispers in my ear and leaves a peck on my earlobe.   
"I know." I turn my head to leave a soft kiss on his lips.   
"Love you, princess." He states, smiling at me.   
"To the moon and back, baby." I reply, leaning my head on his shoulder. 


	35. The calm after the storm

"Your fridge is empty as fuck." I announce as I walk to the bed with a bottle of water in hand.  
"I know. I was supposed to go shopping today, but you came over." He says and grabs the back of my neck, pulling me in for a kiss.   
"Are you complaining?" I ask, pretending I am offended.   
"No, not really. But seriously, I have no food and all I can think is having you as my snack." He says and I hum.  
"I don't think that I am opposed to this idea." I state and he smirks at me.   
"After lunch and grocery shopping. I am starving." He says and gives a light slap on my ass.   
"It's a deal." I say and get up from the bed.   
"What do you want to eat?" He asks me, moving towards me.   
"Street meat..." I suggest and he sticks his tongue out in disgust.   
"Seriously, no. You could get food poisoning. What about the burger place near the university?" He asks and I sigh, crossing my arms in front of my chest.  
"Not really feeling it. Let's just go shopping and we can cook something after." I say, batting my eyelashes. Calum sighs and nods, wrapping an arm around my waist.  
"Whatever you want." He breathes out, grabbing his keys and wallet.   
"I want you." I reply, cocking an eyebrow.   
"You have me." He replies, leaning in to kiss me.    
~~~~

"Get some eggs and an extra gallon of milk, too. If I stay the night, I will make us pancakes." I state as I pick up some cheese.   
"Ohh, and maybe crepes for the morning." He suggests and I chuckle.   
"I see we are pushing our luck, Mr. Hood." I comment, approaching him and wrapping my arms around his torso.   
"It is working. I can see it." He comments, placing the eggs in the cart.   
"I will pick up some laundry detergent. You have none left." I say and walk ahead to the laundry aisle. 

I look around, trying to figure out what's the one he is using. Honestly, I don't think that even he could tell but I really like a specific one on him, so I just plan on opening every bottle and smelling to find the one.   
After a lot of time, I settle for something that is similar to his smell and I make my way back to where I left Cal. I check the aisle and find him in the spot I've left him on, but definitely not alone. I look at the girl, only being able to see her from the back makes me worried sick.   
"I wasn't sure what you usually get, so I took something that reminds me of it." I smile at him, hugging him as I place the bottle in the cart.   
"Honestly, I don't think I have a certain one that I use..." He replies and pecks on my forehead. I hear the girl chuckle before she clears her throat.   
"I have to go, but it was nice seeing you again. We should meet for a drink sometime..." She says, smiling at my boyfriend and ignoring the fact that I am standing there, next to him, clearly planning her murder in my head.   
"It was nice seeing you too." He smiles at her before she walks away. 

I try to play it cool, handle myself and not ask him about the girl.   
But we both know I am not that kind of girl.   
"Babe, who was she?" I ask as I pick a tub of ice cream.   
"Caitlyn..." He murmurs and I turn to look at him, forcing a smile to my lips.   
"Caitlyn... As in Caitlyn, your ex? The one you dated in senior year?" I ask.  
"As in that Caitlyn..." He replies, scratching the back of his head. I feel my cheeks heat up as I clench my jaw.   
"I see. And do you plan on going for a drink with her?" I ask, trying to play it cool and picking up some yogurt.   
"I don't know. If she calls me, why not?" He smiles at me. My eyes widen a bit, but I don't say a word.   
"Ok... Have fun." I reply, moving ahead to the next aisle. I hear Calum chuckle from behind me, clearly amused. 

~~~~~~

I stay quiet for the rest of the shopping spree, and for most of the ride. Calum snickers every once in a while, getting on my nerves. Why the fuck am I being so insecure and jealous?   
I stare outside the window, trying to put my shit together; all I can think of right now is Caitlyn and Calum, and that makes me sick to my stomach. 

Calum pulls up to the parking of the next store we need stuff from, still in complete silence. I can feel him stare at me, sighing frustratedly. I see him move to open the door, but before he could, I grab his wrist and pull him back in his seat. He looks at me confused and he opens his mouth to ask me what's going on, I shut him up with a kiss. He kisses me back, surprised at my sudden action. I unfasten my belt and move to straddle his lap.   
"Babe..." He groans as I move my hands to remove my top.   
"Hush..." I shush him deepening the kiss. His hands move to my ribcage, pressing lightly.   
"We will be seen." He moans but brings his face between my breasts.   
"Do we actually care?" I ask, bucking my hips up and undoing my shorts.   
"If you are doing that because of Caitlyn, seriously, you don't have to." He states, cupping my jaw.   
"Not really. I need you." I groan and shuffle out of my shorts. Calum seems to not believe me because he stops me before I could undress myself.   
"Pretty girl, you don't have to do this. I know you feel insecure, I can tell. But you really shouldn't. Remember I am with you, doing grocery shopping, which I fucking hate but you make it seem so amazing, practically living in a house with you, which you make it feel like home. You make me grow as a person and you don't have to be jealous of no one. Caitlyn was a teenage crush, you are my true love." He says as he pulls my t-shirt back on my body. I watch him almost lost, but somehow his words are soothing.   
"I wasn't doing..." I begin but he places a finger in front of my lips, hushing me.   
"I love you." He uses the 3 words that make my heart flutter.   
"I love you." I reply, smiling and leaning down to place a kiss on his nose.   
"Good. Now button those shorts up, let's go shopping and get done with it, cause I have big plans for us tonight." He smiles a childish grin.   
"What plans?" I ask and unstraddle him.   
"Have you ever been fucked in a makeshift fort, angel?" He asks, stroking my thigh and winking at me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the 1000 hits guys. It truly means a lot to me.


	36. Blocked

 I open my eyes as the sun hitting on them, waking me up. I hum and turn to my side, finding Cal already awake. 

"Good morning, my king." I murmur as I bury my face in his chest.   
"Good morning, pretty girl." Calum says in his morning groggy voice. He strokes my hair as we find comfort in holding each other. There is no other place I would rather be right now, than on this bed, having him hold me in his strong arms. Calum slowly strokes my hair, and then my back, running his knuckles along my naked skin. I bring my hands to hold his chest, trying to fall back asleep.   
"How do you always smell so good.?" I sigh, kissing his pec. He releases a throaty chuckle presses his lips to the top of my head.   
"I think I read in one of your books that your brain recognizes the smell of the person you love as pleasant." He replies with a chuckle. I look at him shocked, smiling from ear to ear.   
"You read my books?" I ask a bit more excitedly than I should.  
"Yeah, I wanted to see what is all the stuff you always groan about. I have to admit, it is harder than I thought it would be." He says, making me smile. I turn on my back and arch my back, stretching sleepiness off my body.   
"Fuck me, you look so fuckable right now." Calum whimpers and I chuckle, turning my head to look at him.   
"That's my secret, Cap. I am always fuckable." I reply and hear him gasp as I stand up from the bed.  
"Nice Avengers reference." He states and slaps my ass.   
"Don't do that." I turn to face him before I walk to the tiny kitchen.   
"Do what?" He asks, following right behind me. I pick the coffee and set up the coffee maker before turning to Calum.   
"Want coffee?" I ask him, placing my hands on his shoulders.   
"I have a different idea of a pick me up." He replies, pressing his body on mine until my waist hits the counter.   
"I wonder what that might be..." I tease him. Both of us still being naked, I can see his morning wood rest on his stomach.   
"Want me to show you?" He asks, picking me up and placing me on the counter. He stands between my thighs, scooting me closer to him.   
"No, I want to have my coffee and then call and have a chat with Eva, cause seriously we haven't talked in a week." I giggle, pecking on Calum's lips.   
"I can be pretty fast." He groans, pecking on my jawline.   
"We know you can't." I reply, suppressing the moan trying to escape my lips.   
"True, but I need you." He states, grazing the inside of my thigh. I close my eyes, trying to block my body from melting.   
"Babe, I want you to, but I need a normal morning for once." I mumble and he chuckles.   
"Alright, alright... I'll go get washed and dressed." He sighs, pouting at me.

I slip inside my romp and pour my coffee. I made some for Calum as well, cause I know he is going to want to drink some. I grab my mug and walk to the bed, picking up my phone from the nightstand. Probably Eva is awake by now, so I won't get cursed. At least not a lot.   
She picks up her phone on the 3rd ring, cheerfully greeting me.   
"Heyyyy." She slurs, giggling as she greets me.   
"Good morning..." I giggle as well.  
"What's up? How are you up so early?" She asks me. I can hear Luke giggling in the background.   
"I stayed at Calum's last night and we got up a bit early. I just wanted to talk with you. It feels like an eternity since we last talked."   
"Yeah, I know. But right now it is really a bad moment. I am at Luke's and I really can't talk. Can I call you later?" She asks me. I sigh and bite my lip.   
"Yeah sure. Talk to you later." I reply and hang up.

I lay back on the bed and huff a bit in annoyance. I miss having girl talk with my best friend; ever since things between her and Luke got more serious, I realized how she felt when I first got together with Calum.   
"Babe, are you ok?" Calum asks as he sits on the bed next to me.   
"Yeah." I mumble, rubbing my forehead.   
"Come on. I know you are not ok. What happened?" He asks, laying next to me.   
"I called Eva and she was with Luke... So we had to hang up..." I reply, turning to look at him.   
"Ok, and?" He asks, knitting his eyebrows together.   
"I feel a bit... I don't know, left outside." I sigh. Calum rolls over and hovers above me, weighing his body on his elbow.   
"Baby, what if she felt the same when we got together?" He asks, leaning down to kiss me.   
"I know, I know. It is stupid, and she probably was like that, but don't tell me I don't have the right to be a bit upset." I groan and he chuckles.   
"You do. But the guys have the right to spend time together." He leans down to kiss me.   
"You are right." I smile and peck on his plump lips.   
"I am always right." He replies, kissing my neck.   
"I beg to disagree." I state, stretching my neck to let him kiss me some more.   
"Only bad girls disagree with daddy. And I thought you were a good girl..." He teases me, dragging his lips on my skin.   
"Maybe I am a little bit bad..." I tease.   
"Bad girls get punished..." He states, gripping on my neck. I gasp and arch my back, feeling myself getting wet at his actions.   
"I am a very bad girl, daddy." I whisper as Calum looks into my eyes.   
"Oh, princess, you look wonderful like that." Calum replies, gripping my throat harder.   
"I will look so much better with your dick inside me." I gasp, making him chuckle.   
"That can be arranged..." He comments, his free hand slipping under my romp.   
He rubs my clit softly, his thumb barely touching my skin. I stare at him, watching his face still swollen from sleep and his lips parted as he gawks at my body. My eyes shut and a soft sigh leaves my skin as my hands undo my romp.   
"And to think that you weren't in the mood." He chuckles, his mouth turning into a side smirk.

Before we get the chance to move further, my phone rings, making us both groan annoyed.   
"Don't answer it." He groans as I try to reach it.   
"It's Eva..." I say excitedly, sitting up. Calum smiles and moves to the side, humming silently.   
~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wear a skirt. Or a dress... Definitely not jeans." Calum comments as I dig in my bag for something to wear to the movies.   
"Since when are you the one to control what I am going to wear and what I am not?" I ask, turning to look at him with an eyebrow cocked.   
"You are free to wear whatever you want, as long as it is either a dress or a skirt." He smiles, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.   
"I don't have a skirt with me, and the only dress I have is a bodycon with spaghetti straps, which I don't think I can wear in the night chill." I reply, stretching my head to the side to give him more access.   
"I will lent you one of my leather jackets. Come on, I just want to be able to see your pretty legs, princess." He pleads, slipping a hand under my towel from behind. I jolt and gasp as I feel his fingers toy with my hole.   
"You are wet." He whispers in my ear.   
"I just got out of the shower, of course I am wet." I reply, while Calum slips a finger in my cunt, teasing me.   
"Is it the only reason, little one?" He asks, pumping the finger slowly.   
"Pretty sure it is, yeah." I reply and he chuckles.   
He pushes me until I land on the bed, with my chest hitting the mattress. I gasp and smile, enjoying that my man is unable to contain himself today.   
"Ass up." He growls, slapping my ass. I support my body on my elbows and stretch my ass out, causing the towel to rise and reveal my butt.   
"Pretty. So pretty, I might take a picture." He whispers, making my heart pump.   
"For fuck's sake..." I mumble under my breath.   
"Should I, princess? I mean, I could use some addition to the archive of your pretty pictures." He continues, using his thumb to trace my folds.   
"Yes, daddy." I sigh, feeling euphoria run through my body. It is such a weird sensation, it feels like tingling but like my body is on fire.   
Calum chuckles, before moving behind me, bringing his face on my cunt. He grabs my ass as he dips his face on my core, licking and rolling his tongue along my clit. I scream, gripping the bed sheets and throwing my ass out more. His tongue reaches my entrance, slipping inside and thrusting in and out rhythmically, twisting as he tries to reach my spot. Instinctively, I press my thighs together, but Calum spreads them apart, resting his hands on my inner thighs. His hand presses against my nub of nerves, making me spasm as my eyes roll to the back of my head.

But the doorbell ringing snaps us both, making Calum bring his face out of my pussy and me groan frustrated, cursing the person who just ruined my orgasm.   
"I'll get the door. Cover up." He orders, slapping my ass before he walks away. I stand on my knees, holding the towel together as I turn to look at the person behind the door.   
"Mali... How come you are here?" Calum asks surprised. I stand up, my eyes going wide at the sound of Mali's presence.   
"I was around for some chores and I thought to stop by." Mali says as she walks in.   
"Mali? What a pleasant surprise..." I cheer as she approaches.   
"Hey babe. Long time no see." She cheers as well, pulling me in for a hug.   
"True. But you know, your brother wants me all to himself." I giggle and wink at Calum.   
"I can tell. Did I interrupt something?" She asks, turning to look at Calum.   
"No. Just, you know, the pretty girl over there was getting ready for the movies. And thank God she started early, because we need to leave in 2 hours. Do you think you will be ready by then, love?" He asks, tilting his head to the side, and popping each letter of the pet name.  
"I think I will, babyboy." I reply, smirking. I pick my dress out of my bag and head to the bathroom, not before stopping to kiss Calum, tasting my juices on his lips.   
~~~~~

"Remember those seats, angel?" Calum asks me as we settle on our spots in the movie theater. I turn to look at him questionably, trying to understand what he is talking about.   
"Should I?" I ask, making him gasp.   
"Do you seriously not remember the place where I made you cum for the first time?" He asks, whispering in my ear.   
"We weren't in this room." I reply, but the memory replays in my head, making me bite my lip and curl my toes.   
"I know. But we were sitting the exact same way." He says, placing his thumb on my bottom lip. I smile and lean in to kiss him, before I turn to the screen to watch the previews.

Halfway through the movie, Calum stands up and pulls me up as well. Thank God we are sitting in the last row, or else people would be infuriated.   
He sits on my seat and pulls me on his lap. Luke turns to look at us, but Calum brushes it off, motioning him to turn to the screen.   
"What are you doing?" I ask, turning my head to face him.   
"Me? Nothing. I just wanted my popcorn to have its seat." He replies, pointing on the bucket that is now occupying a whole seat.   
"Seriously?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.   
"Yeap, eyes on the screen now." He replies and rests his hand on my hip.

"You know, I was wondering if you would like a reminder of our first date..." Calum whispers in my ear, biting on my earlobe. I look at him with wide eyes, my jaw hitting the floor.  
"Our friends are right there, and we are in a room full of people. Now way we won't get caught." I comment, my cheeks heating up.   
"No one will know anything... You will be a good girl and stay quiet, won't you love?" He asks, grazing my sweet spot with his teeth and then his tongue.   
"I... Cal... I.." I stutter, earning a chuckle from him. His fingers trace from my hip, to my thigh and then under the hem of my dress. I sit in a way to hide the fact that my boyfriend's hand is between my thighs, inching dangerously close to my pussy. The rush is out of this world, and no matter how worried about getting caught I feel, I don't dare stop him.   
I've been edging all day, and this is all I need.   
His fingers part my lips, finding that I decided to skip the underwear tonight.   
"I see someone was prepared for this..." He chuckles lowly in my ear.   
"My panties would be visible through my dress. Plus, I had other plans for tonight." I reply, feeling my face getting hot.   
"Other plans?" He asks, pushing 2 fingers in me at once. I have to muffle a scream, by stuffing my mouth with popcorn. Cal moves them slowly, staring at the screen like nothing is going on.   
I put my head in the crook of his neck, sucking on his skin as he pumps his fingers inside me.   
I suck harder as his fingertips hit directly on my spot. It fucks me up how quickly he had me so worked up; of course, the fact that I had 2 edges in this day plays a huge role. But I try my hardest to hold back, not making the tiniest room, in an effort to not get caught by the whole room.   
"Are you ready to cum, princess? You are already squeezing my fingers..." He asks, pumping them faster inside me.   
"I am, daddy." I whisper as I grip on his t-shirt.

With a few more fast strokes, I cum around his fingers, feeling my juices drip from inside me. Thankfully, the whole room screams at something on the screen, masking the yelp that escapes my lips. Calum smirks and keeps his fingers inside me, still moving them slowly.   
"My pretty girl..." He whispers, turning my head to look at me. I lean in and place a kiss on his lips, still flustered but what just went on.

I stayed with my head on the crook of his neck for the rest of the movie, studying his features. By the end of it, I am sure I will have nothing to comment about the movie when we head for a drink, but I don't care. It feels like our very first date, only a hundred times more intense. Almost a year after and still, the zoo I felt in my stomach during our first kiss is still there.   
"Cal, did you like the movie?" Luke asks, giggling and looking at us mischievously. Calum purses his lips and looks at me as I feel all the blood from my body head to my face.   
"I really liked it, especially the part where the monster appeared under the bed and grabbed the boy by the ankle. You know, when the whole theater started screaming... What about you, love?" He asks me, making me choke at my own words.   
"I... I mean, yeah, it was... it was very interesting. Literally one of the best moments..." I reply, turning to look at my boyfriend who smirks satisfied.   
"Good to know..." He replies, placing an arm around my shoulders.   
Luke and Eva smirk at each other, before they start laughing hysterically. I punch Calum on the shoulder and groan a little, but he pulls me even closer to him and pecks the top of my head.   
"I hate you so much." I whimper, trying to hide my face in his t-shirt.   
"You didn't look like it when my fingers where in your pussy, princess." He comments, his voice still cheerful.   
"What's gotten into you today?" I ask, looking at him.   
"I guess I just can't keep my hands to myself when I am around my gorgeous woman." He replies, making my stomach bubble in satisfaction.   
"You are so getting your dick sucked when we get home, babyboy." I comment, pecking his lips quickly.   
"I will need so much more than that, princess." He states, making me raise an eyebrow.   
"I will see what I can do about that... daddy." I reply and wink, earning a light slap on my butt, making me yelp and jolt.   
"We are in public." I comment, but Calum smirks.   
"Better. Now everyone around here knows you are mine." He comments and I smile. Fuck, I love that boy. 


	37. Party Monsters

"Babe, we have to be there before everyone else. Remember, we are the hosts." Calum shouts from the living room.

 

"I am almost done." I reply, fixing my lipstick and taking one good look of myself in the mirror. 

 

"Almost done is not good enough, pretty girl." He shouts back. 

 

"Now, who's idea was to throw a party tonight?" I ask, picking my lipstick and placing it in my clutch. 

 

"Mine, but you didn't form any complaints." He replies as I exit the bathroom. 

 

"So, don't make any complaints about me taking time to look flawless." I state, standing behind him. He turns to look at me, ready to complain, but he gawks at me in awe the moment his eyes land on my body. 

 

"If your intentions are to make me cancel everything and stay inside, pin you on the bed and fuck your brains out, your plan is working." He states, pulling me close by my waist. 

 

"My plan is exactly the opposite." I reply and fix a strand of his hair. 

 

"Why does red look so good on you?" He asks, cupping my jaw as his hands travel down to my red silk romper. 

 

"I actually don't have a clue. I guess everything looks good on me." I smirk. 

 

"Hm, especially nothing. Nothing is so fucking sexy on you." He states, making me look at him weirdly. 

"So, you are saying that everything looks hideous on me? Thanks..." I tease him and he rubs his temples with his hand. 

 

"I... I didn't... I mean... Fuck, this sounded the exact opposite way I meant it." He stutters, trying to correct it. I laugh as he blushes at his wrong wording. 

 

"I got it, I am just messing with you. Come on, let's go. We are picking Luke and Eva up." I reply, leaning in to kiss him.

"So, we are the ones driving today." He sighs. 

 

"Well, we can always take a cab, or I can just be the one to drive everyone home. I am ok with all our options." I reply and he nods. 

"I think we will opt for the taxi. I hope to get you drunk tonight." He replies and I gasp. 

 

"Get me drunk?" I ask.

"Yeah, I don't remember us having drunk sex ever." He states and I look at him impressed. 

~~~~

 

"Come over. You have to see this." Eva grabs me by my arm and drags me to the bar of the club. 

"What?" I ask, pushing through the crowd. 

"Remember the old barman of this place?" She asks. 

"Yeah... But I don't think he is something that I will have to see again." I state, but then she points towards the man behind the bar and my jaw falls to the ground. The guy looks like a freaking God, tall and buff, with muscles that could rip his t-shirt, a facial structure so chiseled that I am sure he uses it to cut the ice for the drinks. His skin is tanned and his hair is dark and perfectly messy. 

"Fuck, what? When did they get a new barman? And since when barmen are sent from heaven?" I ask Eva, who looks as baffled as I do.

"Honestly, I have no fucking idea. And they kept the good ones for now that we are both in a relationship..." She groans and I nod my head in agreement. 

"He looks like an underwear model. For the love of God, this is straight up torture..." I whimper. I shoot a look towards his way, my eye catching his. He smiles and nods his head quickly, making my cheeks feel like they are on fire. 

"He looks like a player..." Eva comments, nudging my shoulder. 

"I am off the game for long now..." I reply, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, me too. But it is so unfair..." Eva sighs, pouting as she stares at the barman. 

"Aw, come on. Luke is so much better than him. And Calum is so much better than any other guy alive, so I don't think they did us wrong." I state, pulling her back towards our table. 

 

The moment we are there, Calum grabs my wrist and pulls me away. I try to read him, but the only thing I can see with the low lights is his tensed jaw and the vein on his neck. 

 

He only stops the moment we are in the bathroom. He shots everyone who is present a nasty look, warning them that if they stay longer, they will hear it too. Everyone moves out quickly, somehow ending intimidated by my boyfriend. 

"Babe, you are hurting my wrist..." I whimper, trying to pull from him. Instead of letting go of it, he pins me to the wall behind, slamming his body on mine. 

"You think it is funny, leaving your boyfriend all alone to go and drool over someone else? Hm, little slut? What would you do if I left you stranded and went to stare at someone else? Would you like that?" He asks, cupping my jaw and making me look at him.

"Cal, I swear, we..." I begin but the grip on my jaw tightens. 

"I don't care... You were a bad girl, and you need to get punished." He threatens, putting his hand between my thighs and under my panties. I gasp in surprise, my whole body jolting. 

"Cal, what are you doing?" I ask, trying to move away. 

"This is your punishment, princess. I will fucking edge you until there are tears in your eyes and you are begging me to fuck your pretty pussy." He growls. 

"Cal, we are in a fucking bathroom, anyone can walk in on us." I try to reason him, but the smirk on his lips tells me that he is not much convinced. 

"Alright then... Maybe, I can just..." He begins but stops as he bends down in front of me, hooking his fingers in the waistband of my panties. He pulls them down, instructing me to step out of them while maintaining eye contact with me. He stands up and brings his lips to mine, kissing me hungrily. I see him put them in his back pocket, smirking against my mouth. 

"I want you dripping down your leg until we leave this place, got it?" He asks, wrapping his hand around my throat. I stare at him with my lips parted and my throat dry, actually enjoying this jealous version of my boyfriend. 

"Ok, daddy." I gasp and smile at him. His expression softens and his hand moves from my throat, letting me breathe normally. 

"Let's go." He says and moves to the door. I take his hand in mine, walking next to him, my body almost glued to his.

 

"I like this newly found jealousy on you." I comment as we approach our table.

 

Everyone is staring at us, and since they are, I might as well give them something worth staring. I pull Calum by his t-shirt, pressing my body on his. 

"Alright, alright. What do we have in here, princess?" He asks, leaning down to whisper in my ear. 

"You want me wet by the time we get home, no?" I smirk as I start grinding on him. 

"Truth be told, I do." He responds, his hands resting just above my ass. 

"Then let me do me..." I smile and press my core on his cock. 

"You know, I am supposed to be mad at you right now, and this is not much of a help." He comments, squeezing my ass. 

"Can you ever stay mad at me... daddy?" I ask, biting my lip. 

"You know my buttons and you are using them against me, princess. That is not going to end up so well for your precious little butt." He threatens me, tilting my head to bring his lips to mine. 

"Isn't that the point?" I ask, keeping a little distance from his lips. 

"Oh, princess, I adore you..." He comments, pulling me in for a kiss. 

 

 


	38. Tough days

I curl in my spot on the bed, bringing the blanket closer to my body.   
"Calum..." I scream, groaning as another cramp splits my body in two.   
"Angel, the apartment is tiny. There is no need to scream, I could have heard you even if you whispered." He replies from the kitchen.   
"You talk way too fucking much." I groan, turning to look at him.   
"I am sorry, I am sorry. Do you need anything love?" He asks.   
"Can you make me some tea? Pleaseee." I plead, smiling at him.   
"Sure. Green, chamomile, mint?" He lists, making me cock an eyebrow.   
"Since when do you have so many kinds of tea?" I ask, surprised by the choices.   
"Since you started kind of living here." He replies, sighing.   
"I see. Green, please." I say and bring my legs closer to my chest in an effort to relieve some of the pain in my tummy. I hate it when I am on my period; I am cranky and tortured and I feel so dirty and disgusting. Even though what is happening to me is pretty much what goes on with every woman all over the planet.   
Thankfully, now that we are well into October and far, far away from the unbearably hot days, my period is here on the day it is supposed to be, and not late, freaking Calum and me out.   
"Here. Do you need anything else, baby?" He asks, handing me my cup.   
"Yeah, can you come and spoon me? I can use all the warmth possible." I pout and sip on my tea.   
"With pleasure." He smiles and climbs on the bed, getting behind me.   
He wraps his arms around my waist, pressing his body on my mine.   
"Does it still hurt, baby?" He asks, stroking my stomach.   
"A lot." I breathe out.   
"Do you want me to bring you any painkillers? I have a couple..." He suggests.   
"No. I will take one before going to bed. I want to fight it for as long as I can." I state and he chuckles.   
"My little warrior, there is no need to torture yourself. If it hurts, please take one. It will make you feel better." He soothes me.   
"I can handle it for now. Can you cuddle me? I am tired of spooning." I mumble, earning a chuckle from my boyfriend.   
"Whatever my babygirl wants." He comments, helping me turn to face him.   
"Whatever, really?" I ask. He hums in agreement.   
"Name it and I will do it."   
"I am running out of tampons and pads. Can you pick some up for me, please?" I ask. Calum gulps and I feel him shiver.   
"Do you really need them now? I mean, can't you just pick some up on your way to the class tomorrow?" He stutters; his lisp becomes even more prominent, as my blood becomes hotter.  
"I kinda need them. You know, I am bleeding and I kinda can't control it." I say and take a deep breath.   
"It will look weird, baby." He mumbles.   
"And it doesn't look weird when you are buying condoms? Or when I am buying you shaving stuff?"  
"It's not the same and you know it."  
"It's fucking sanitary products, Calum. No one will think that you are the one using them, for fuck's sake." I scream, springing up.   
"I don't feel comfortable doing so." He groans.   
"Whatever, go on and be childish." I state, walking into the bathroom. 

I decide that a warm shower will really help me, in both soothing my cramps and calming me down.   
I strip off my clothes and run the shower, quickly slipping in under the warm water.   
Once out, I decide to not give any extension to the argument and just let it go; he has been incredibly kind to me today, so I just decide to let go.   
I walk out, a big fluffy towel wrapped around my body, fact that makes me shiver. I find Calum, sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on his shoes.   
"Where are you going?" I ask, walking towards him.   
"Heading to the store to buy you pads." He sighs, standing up and approaching me to place a kiss on my forehead as he walks towards the door.   
"And tampons, please." I say as he opens the door.   
"Yeah yeah, I got it..."He replies, shutting the door behind him.   
I smile as I grab a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, getting ready to slip under the blanket once more. 

Calum gets back in a matter of half an hour. I turn towards the door, watching him approach me as he swings the shopping bag.   
"You are an absolute sweetheart." I squeal, making him chuckle.   
"Only when I do all of your favors." He comments, leaning down to kiss me.   
"Oh, come on... I just need to be a little extra spoiled those days, you can handle that." I purr, grazing his lips with mine.   
"I guess." He sighs.   
"Show me what you got." I say, pointing to the bag.   
"A package of pads and a package of tampons...Really, a kid could have pulled that through." He sighs handing me the bag. I take a look inside, picking up the products. I stare at them and huff.   
"Really Cal? Panty liners and extra large tampons?" I huff in annoyance, throwing the 2 packets to the side.   
"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't say exactly what you wanted? How was I supposed to know?" He exclaims, his eyebrows knitted together.   
"Maybe you were supposed to know by the fact that we are together for a year now and it is very often I leave stuff like that in the bathroom." I swear steam comes out of my ears.   
"Well, I do not pay attention to this stuff." He sasses.   
"Maybe you are not paying attention to anything around here." I exclaim.   
"Oh fuck me... Just because I don't know about the stuff you use on your period, it means that I don't pay attention?" He asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest. His eyes are half-shut and he is clearly mad at me.   
"Well, kinda. Other boyfriends know even the slightest detail about their girlfriends..."   
"Well, I am sorry I don't. Maybe you should go and be with another boyfriend." He barks before he storms out in the balcony.  
I stay like that, staring at him as he walks out, sitting on the small chair outside and staring at the sky. 

 

I decide not to leave; I would be the dumbest choice honestly, maybe it would lead to the thing I don't want to think about. 

As it gets darker, I realize how long this fight has been. Calum is still outside, staring at nothing and smoking. It kills me a little bit on the inside that he is mad at me; I recognize my wrongs, I was truly a bitch to him, and all I want right now is to make things right.   
I walk outside as well, approaching him slowly.   
"What are you doing out here, love?" I ask. He doesn't turn to look at me.   
"Studying the differences between pads." He coldly replies, taking in a drag of smoke. I sigh and nod my head, walking back inside the room.   
Clearly, he doesn't want me here, so I have no business staying longer. I pick up my duffel and gather my stuff, carefully placing everything inside. While I do, I make the bed as well, seeing that I was the one to lay around all day and cause this mess.   
I pick my stuff from the bathroom along with everything else, slowly putting my stuff together before changing from my clothes.   
"What are you doing?" Calum asks from the balcony door.   
"I leaving. I can tell you don't want me here, so I'll go until... until you make up your mind on what you want us to do." I state, not turning to look at him. I don't want him to see me about to cry.   
"I never asked you to leave." Calum comes back. I chuckle.   
"Yeah, you did. You said that maybe I should go ahead and be with someone else." I remind him, folding a t-shirt to keep myself from breaking down.   
"And you said that I don't care because I don't know about pads and tampons." He says.   
"Really, there is no need to go through that again. I got the message, it is my fault. But you can't blame me for not trying to make things right when you were the one being ironic when I approached you." I state, wiping away my tears.   
"Are you crying? Please, don't cry." He softens, walking towards me and turning me around. He brings his hand to my face to wipe away my tears. I dodge him, not because I don't want to feel his touch, but because I want it to be genuine and not out of mercy.   
"I don't need your pity, Cal." I try to move away but he cradles my face in his hands.   
"This is not out of pity. I don't want you crying. Not because we had a bad day. We will come across so many tough days, but I need you to remember that I love you, more than anything that will come on our way. I am sorry about what I said, but what you said about me hurt me." He says, his voice calm like he is talking to a child.   
"I know. And I was wrong. It's no excuse, but when I am on my period, I get irrational and hot-headed. I am sorry, baby. I love you so much." I cry, hugging him tightly.   
"Hush baby, it is alright. We were both wrong. What about we call it a day and get to bed? We could use some sleep." He suggests; he sounds exhausted and honestly, I don't know if my eyes will be open for longer.  
"I need that." I admit and he smiles. 

We get under the blanket, holding onto each other closely. I breathe in his scent, listen to his heartbeat, take in his warmth, everything to feel like everything is as it was before this stupid argument.   
And I only make sure that it is, the moment his thumb strokes my back and his lips press on my forehead.   
Tough days are over.


	39. Perfect gift for him.

I look around the mall, hoping that Eva will be here soon, With the one-year anniversary approaching, the pressure to find something perfect for Calum gets more intense; what do I get the man that means the most to me? How do I put every emotion, every thought of him in a gift? The voice in my head tells me that there is no perfect gift and that I shouldn't push myself too far to find something that doesn't exist. But my gut tells me that I need to do that because it is Calum we are talking about, the boy I fell for in high school and I was lucky enough to find a year ago. It's Calum, the boy that makes my stomach fill with butterflies and my heart race. It is Calum, the boy that holds me in his arms as I am fragile and makes everything seem ok.   
How lucky I am, to be with a man that makes me feel secure, not only when I am with him, but also helping me feel safe on my own. A man that helps me make sense of the mess around and inside me, a man that bares with me, even when everything seems impossible. 

"Lost in dreamland?" I head Eva asking me. I turn towards her, smiling sweetly.   
"Could say so..." I exclaim, pulling her in for a hug.  
"Thinking about Calum again?" She asks, chuckling.   
"Honestly, is there anything else in my mind lately?" I ask, laughing.   
"By lately, you mean the past year you two are together and the previous year you were crushing on him but weren't speaking your mind because you were too damn proud?" She asks ironically. I roll my eyes at her and begin walking towards the café we are going to grab some coffee from.   
"It feels like this past year flashed before my eyes." I comment and she chuckles once more.   
"Everything happened a bit too fast to be fair. But you 2 are happy, so who am I to judge..." She laughs.   
"We will talk about me and Calum in a bit. Tell me about Luke and you. I feel like we haven't seen each other without the boys for a while now." I turn to her. She sighs a little, but the smile on her lips gives away she is happy.   
"Everything is going well. I mean, I met his brothers and he is staying over my place regularly, so I am starting to feel like this is getting normal." She says and looks at her feet.   
"Normal?" I ask her, unsure of what she means.   
"Yeah, you know... Like an average couple." She mumbles.   
"I guess that's good." I say, cheerfully.   
"It's what we need. It's what I need. I need something to be normal in my life and he is giving me it." She says with a bright smile spreading across her face.   
"I can tell he makes you happy." I state.   
"He does, he gives me all of him." She smiles, looking at her feet. 

 

"Ok, what do you have in mind for a gift?" Eva asks me as we exit the coffee shop.   
"No clue. Everything just seems stupid." I groan and she chuckles.   
"What about a nice shirt?" She asks, pointing to the store with menswear nearby.   
"Too lame, too typical. I want something, I don't know, to show him how I feel for him." I explain, letting out a sigh of frustration. Eva obviously finds it really amusing, cause she is giggling like a little kid.   
"What about a nice pair of underwear? We know that Cal will... appreciate it." She says and winks at me.   
"Not enough. I mean, obviously, I will buy something for that night, but I want to get him something that he will look at and remember of me. I want him to look at it and smile all the time because it will be associated with me." I explain.   
"Watch." Eva says.   
"What?" I ask.   
"Watch, get him a watch. I know that he uses his phone to check on time, but he will wear it because it will be from you and every time he looks down to see what time it is, he will smile and think of you." Eva explains, sipping on her coffee.   
I feel my face lighting up, the more I process the idea the more I like it.   
"Luke obviously got the smart one of the group." I compliment my friend who shrugs her shoulder smiling.   
"Yeah, I think he might know this far into our relationship. Now, let's go find your man his watch." She says as we start making our way to the escalator to the next floor with all the jewelry stores.   
  


"So, what are you doing on the big night?" Eva asks as I look at the watches.   
"I am going over and he says that he is planning a surprise for me. That's all I know, that's all he is telling me." I chuckle.   
"Wow, and Ms. wanna-know-it-all is not fighting to fish more info?" Eva asks me surprised.   
"I decided to sit back and enjoy it." I say and fix my gaze on a black leather band with a silver plated screen.  
"I think I found when I am going to spend all the money I've made babysitting last year." I mumble, pointing at the perfect gift for my boyfriend.   
"Keep some money for the lace as well." Eva reminds me.   
"Can I write a note and put it in the box with the watch?" I ask the clerk as she boxes the watch. "Sure." She smiles and hands me a white card and a pen.   
"What are you going to write?" Eva asks me, leaning over my shoulder.   
"It's a secret." I reply, biting my lip and scribbling he letters on the note.   
Once done, I hand it to the clerk, who places it in the box and shuts it, before placing it in the bag. 

 

"Who would have told me a year ago, that from having you whining across of me about why he didn't call you after the first kiss, we would end up shopping lingerie for your anniversary." Eva says as I hold up a set of black lace bra and panties, with a matching belt to hold the stockings.  
"Better get used to it, cause I plan on spending so many more anniversaries with Calum." I state.   
"I am sure you will. And this is a big yes, but no stockings, nor socks. He will love it." Eva says, pointing to the whole outfit.   
"Yes, Now, let's check something for you. I am sure Luke will appreciate the treat." I wink at her and she blushes. 

 


	40. A year in the life

Standing outside Calum's door, makes me feel like the first time he took me to his parents' home when they were away. I remember how I felt on our first time, jittery and anxious, but all subsided the moment he was inside me. It was more than just lust and it was more than just fucking; it is sappy, but we were one.   
I press the doorbell and wait; clear instructions on not to use my key today and who am I to disobey Cal...   
Calum opens the door after a second, revealing himself, dressed in black jeans and a white shirt. He looks like he had just gotten a haircut, and he smells so good, my knees feel weak and my stomach tightens. 

I watch him rub his hand over his face, staring at me.   
"Fuck my life..." He says under his breath, his eyes scanning my figure.   
"I guess you like my new dress..." I chuckle, making a spin to showcase the whole outfit. He doesn't reply, he just pulls me in for a kiss, holding my head steady as he runs his tongue over my bottom lip. I giggle and hum into the kiss, holding onto his arms.   
He walks backwards into the house, not breaking the kiss.   
"How can you do this to me, woman..." He mumbles, shutting the door with his foot.   
"The same way you do this to me..." I reply.   
"I have to stop this, or else the whole dinner I've planned will just go to waste." Calum says, pulling away from the kiss, but his lips still rest against mine.   
"Or maybe we can eat afterwards." I state, tracing my fingers across his jaw.   
"No, we really need to eat first, princess." He says and strokes my cheek.   
"If you say so." I whisper as he walks me further inside the apartment. 

The lights are dimmed low and there are candles and roses everywhere. The room smells like his cologne and where the beanbags usually are placed, there is now a table laid perfectly.   
"Someone went overboard or is it just in my head?" I ask as I look around the place.   
"Had to spoil my girl... I know, I know I should do it every day, but sometimes, I just forget how lucky I am to have you." Calum says, picking up the 2 glasses of wine from the table.   
"You do spoil me every day though." I say as he hands me my glass.   
"Not in that way, though. But I promise to never forget to cherish you, princess. Happy first-year anniversary." He says and clings our glasses together.   
"To the most amazing year of my life thus far." I say and press the glass on my lips.   
"To us." Calum says, taking a swig of his wine. 

"So, you cooked by yourself?" I ask, twirling my fork in my pasta.   
"Mom helped me a bit over the phone..." He says, smiling at me.   
"What do I have to do to get chef Calum to cook for me every day?" I ask, picking up my glass.   
"Show him what's under that dress..." He chuckles, winking at me.   
"Eager much?" I ask.   
"Very." He replies and scoots closer to me.   
"I guess you will see after dessert..." I state.   
"Oh, haven't I told you? You are the dessert..." He replies, leaning in to place a kiss on my shoulder cap. I feel my cheeks heat up and my thighs press together automatically.   
"And I was hoping for some chocolate-covered strawberries..." I try to change the subject.   
"Good to know for next year." He whispers, tracing his lips to my neck.   
"I got you a little something..." I moan, throwing my head back.   
"Is it under that dress?" He asks, resting a finger under the strap of my dress.   
"No... Well, part of it..." I reply.   
"Part of it would do... No need for more." He sighs against my skin, making goosebumps erupt on it.   
"Too late now... I've already bought it." I reply.   
"Ok, I will forgive you for now, only because I got you something as well." He says, tilting my head to the side.   
"You did all of that. There was no need..." I whine.   
"Ah, hush." He says, pressing his lips on mine.   
"Gifts first." I state, giggling. I grab my bag and open it, digging in it to get the box out.   
"Are you proposing to me?" He asks, chuckling.   
"It is too big to have a ring, don't you think?" I chuckle, handing it to him. He smiles and opens it, picking up the card first.   
"For all the minutes you made better, and all that are to come." He reads, turning to look at me softly.   
"Babygirl, this is amazing. Thank you..." He smiles, pulling me in for a kiss.   
"You are welcome." I giggle. 

"Your turn now." He says, standing up and walking to the bathroom.  
He walks out, holding a paper box. I look at him a little skeptical and the smirk on his lips is not helping me ease down.   
"I think you are going to love it." He says, leaving the box on the floor and picking up something from inside it.   
He holds up a tiny golden fluffy kitten, which only makes me squeal.   
"Hi little one..." I coy, standing up and approaching them. Calum smiles and carefully hands the cute animal to me.   
"Meet your new mama." Calum says to the kitten, scratching behind its ears.   
"It's so small..." I squeal.   
"Our first pet." He giggles, leaning down to place a kiss on my nose.   
"Are you a boy or a girl?" I ask the furball, holding it up.   
"Girl. Boys mark their area and the last thing I want us to do in this apartment is clean up pee off the walls." Cal says, chuckling.   
"Oh yeah? And what is the first thing you want us to do in here?" I ask, leaving a kiss on the top of the kitty's head.   
"Can you leave the cat alone? I want to play with your kitty..." He teases, picking me up. I squeal and reach for the box the kitty was before, knowing that if I won't, the poor baby will be traumatized for life.   
"Wait, wait... No." I stop him. He looks at me strangely, letting me on my feet.   
"Is everything ok?" He asks, furrowing his eyebrows.   
"Yes... Just... let me strip for you." I stutter, feeling a little self-conscious. I watch as his eyes sparkle with excitement while he sits back on the bed, taking my hands and pulling me closer.   
I take a breath before I start, trying to ease my stomach.   
"Nothing could please me more." He whispers, letting go of my hands softly. 

I unzip the zip of my dress, slowly removing the straps of it. Running my fingertips along my ribs, until I reach up to my bralette, unhooking it and letting it fall from my shoulders and then chest. I see Calum stare at me eagerly, his eyes following my every move.   
"I am really shitty at stripping." I chuckle awkwardly.   
"No no, go on... You are amazing." He assures me, licking his lips.   
"Just... Let me do the panties." He pleads, kneeling in front of me. I nod and untie the ribbon that holds my ponytail together, letting my hair fall on my shoulders. I walk a step closer to him, stepping out of my shoes. He uses his teeth to lower my panties, doing it slowly and making me shiver in the process. Once they slide down my legs, his lips travel to my lower stomach, kissing softly on the stretch marks there. He looks up to me, his lips inching down to my pussy.   
"Cal..." I whimper, throwing my head back.   
"I know. I can almost taste on my tongue how wet you are." He whispers, standing up and pulling me on the bed.    
He hovers over me, leaning down to take my nipple in his mouth. I moan almost inaudibly, feeling his tongue playing with the bar on my breast.   
"Please, no teasing." I whine, arching my back.   
"This is not teasing, baby. Just a little taste." He replies, in a low and chill-rising voice. 

I watch him lower his jeans and remove his shirt, not by popping the buttons, but by grabbing it from the back, which provides me with the perfect view of his glorious body.   
Every inch of him seems to trigger my body more. Caramel skin, covered in black ink and nothing more, makes my stomach twist and turn.   
"Spread your legs, angel. Giving me a little show." He mutters. Without processing it, I spread my thighs, my hand traveling down my sides and between my legs. I press 2 fingers on my clit, rubbing slowly as I gawk at Calum who observes me, licking his lips.   
"Push a finger inside your pretty pussy, princess..." He orders, crawling towards me. He rests his weight on his palms, averting his gaze between my pussy and eyes.   
I buck my hips a little and do as he told me, slowly feeling my wetness. My finger is nothing like Calum's long ones, but I try to give me as much as I can.   
"Enough." He growls, grabbing my wrist and taking it out from between my legs.   
He presses his tip against my entrance, pulling me closer.   
With a quick thrust, he is inside me, making me feel every inch of his length as he pushes deep inside me. I release a loud moan as I feel him stretch me a little.   
"You feel like the first time. You are so fucking tight, babygirl." He groans, leaning down and cupping my chin. I look at him in complete adoration, absolute love; and I see the same in his eyes, making me melt into a paddle.   
He thrusts inside me, holding me as close as he can.   
" Gosh, this is so good. "I whimper, wrapping my leg around his waist.   
" I know princess. I can feel you around me." He whispers, tracing his lips down my neck. I move my hips to the rhythm, trying to get a little more than he is giving me. His hands feel my skin until they reach my wrists. I am prepared for my hands to be held together and pinned above my head, but he surprises me by intertwining his fingers with mine. It is probably the first time he is doing something like that, something so sweet and innocent, yet so intimate. His hips pound on mine, moving carefully in and out. I moan loudly, enjoying the feeling of him inside me, my hands in his, his skin warm against mine. My toes curl as I pull him closer, my breath already becoming rushed and short.   
"Please... Please, fuck Calum... you are making me feel so good." I gasp.   
"I am the only one who can make you feel so good..." He whispers, bringing his face to the crook of my neck and kissing along it.   
"Promise you will always fuck me this good..." I moan, stretching my neck more to give him access to it.  
"And even better, angel." He chuckles and bites my earlobe. His cock throbs inside me, short and fast strokes are all I am getting right now.   
"You are driving me fucking insane, princess..." He hisses, falling forward on me. I gasp as I feel my body tighten and tremble.   
"Say my name, baby... Say it as you cum..." He pleads. My nails dig in his hand, making him pound harder in me.   
"Calum..." I whimper; my eyes are watery, all I need is a couple more thrusts.   
"Louder princess. Like your life depends on it." He says through gritted teeth.   
"Calum." I cry, arching my back.   
"Louder..." He demands, pounding harder on my g-spot.   
"Calum..." I scream, gripping hard on him.   
I cum around him, my walls squeezing him as my stomach bursts in butterflies and my mind goes fuzzy; it is a very strange feeling, not different from every other time, but it is still strange.  
My eyes are shut tight as I try to ride my own orgasm, while Calum is still inside me, prolonging it.   
"Shit, you look so beautiful like that." He mumbles, leaving one of my hands to grab my chin and brings his lips to mine.   
He bites my bottom lip as he cums inside me; thank God I am on the pill and not in my fertile days. I know this is not supposed to be a prevention method, but I love the thrill.   
I open my eyes to observe Calum, glistening under the dim light of the room before he collapses on top of me.   
"Why does it feel better every time?" I ask, stroking his hand with my thumb.   
"I have no fucking clue..." He chuckles, a bit sleepily.   
"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I ask.   
"I have a clue, but I'd love to hear. Even though I know it is not as much as I love you." He says, leaving a kiss on my collarbone.   
"You wish buddy, I love you more. Always had, always will. I love you so much." I say softly.   
"I absolutely, head over heels, fucking love you." He replies, making me look at him.   
"Promise to never forget that."   
"Never princess." He says, pecking on my forehead.   
"Good. I'll go clean up." I say, smiling from ear to ear.   
"And Cal..." I say as I stand up. He hums to let me know I have his full attention.   
"Can I bring the little one on the bed?" I ask, sitting up.   
"I knew the cat would steal your heart. Soon, you'll kick me out of the bed to cuddle with her..." He pouts.   
"You know this will never happen... Come on, just for tonight... It is her first night at our home, she will need us to comfort her..." I pout. He chuckles.   
"Our home... I kinda like the sound of it. Ok, just one night, though. And you will cuddle me, not her." He states. I laugh and extend my hand to shake his.   
"Deal. Oh, and we need to find her a name..." I say, leaning down to kiss him.  
"We will. Go clean up now..." He orders, slapping my ass. Fuck, I love this man more than anything in this world.


	41. Faking it

I stretch my body as I wake up by Goldy purring next to me. I smile at the sweet kitten and pick her up as I get up.   
"Alright Ms. Grumpy, I'll feed you... Just hush, don't wake daddy up..." I say as I let her on her paws while I bend down to pick up her bowl. She looks at me as I pour her food, making me smile at how dependent she seems now.   
"Here. Bon appetit..." I chuckle and scratch behind her ears.   
I hear Calum groan as he turns on his side.   
"Why are you not on our bed? And why aren't you naked yet?" He asks in his sleepy voice.   
"Good morning to you too, big shot. I had to feed the cat. Plus, I think I will go running; it's a beautiful morning." I reply, smiling at him as I open the drawer where I have some clothes. I dig around for a pair of leggings and my sports bra; it is not unusual to go for runs with Calum when I stay at his apartment.   
"I think I have a better way for you to workout, and it doesn't involve clothes, so it is a win-win situation.   
"I still think I want to go for a run, but thanks for the offer." I giggle and move to the bathroom.  

I wash my face and put on some sunscreen before I slip in my clothes and put my hair in a pony. I have to remember to take my earphones and a water bottle.  
I huff out, staring at my reflection in the mirror; I am not really feeling going for a run, but if I stay, Calum will want us to have sex, and lately, I've been avoiding that. I find excuses all the time to keep him distant, but I think he has started getting into it.   
It is not that I don't want him; fuck, a touch of his is enough to make my heart throb and knees weak, but I just can't orgasm lately. I know it is not his fault, I just have a lot in my plate right now, and I can't focus on my orgasm, but I don't want to ruin his confidence. 

I exit the bathroom, repeating in my head that I need to get my earphones and water bottle. Goldy is still in front of her bowl, begging for more food. I laugh at her.   
"Alright, I will be back in an hour, don't feed the cat, I already did..." I say as I make my way to my purse to pick up my earphones.   
"Wait for me to pee and we will leave together." Calum mumbles, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing a kiss on my neck.   
"You are coming with me?" I ask excitedly; maybe if we spend some quality time together, I will finally loosen up.   
"Well, I can't leave you all alone out there this early on Sunday morning. Just grab a water bottle for me too..." He says as he walks in the bathroom 

 

After 30 minutes of running laps in the park, I turn to Calum.   
"I think I can take 1 more lap..." I breathe out, stretching my leg.   
"You did great. Tie your shoelace before the next lap." He says and I nod, bending down to fix my lace.   
"Fuck, mama, that ass." I hear someone say behind me, followed by a wolf whistle. I pay no attention to it; either way, he is not the first nor the last to cat call me and honestly, I'd much rather keep my calm by ignoring him rather than getting my mood ruined by calling him out.   
I continue running, getting eager to just finish the lap and go in for a shower to relax. 

Calum doesn't speak up until we are back home. Goldy purrs next to him, begging to be held. He leans down and picks her up, moving to the bed.   
"I am going in for a shower. Wanna join me?" I ask, raising the t-shirt over my head.   
"I'll have a shower later. I think I'll make something quick for breakfast." He replies. He doesn't take his eyes off the kitten, which I find cute, but also concerning. I mumble an ok and head to the bathroom, ready to be refreshed.

I open the door to let the steam out as I lean over the sink to brush my hair. I hear Calum laughing, probably at something stupid Goldy did, which only brings a smile to my lips.   
But then I hear talking, getting my attention fully towards him.   
'Yes love, you would really save my ass. I will owe you so much. Yeah, I know, I know, I'll try attending more classes. Thanks, love. See you tomorrow.' I hear him say. Who is he calling love?   
I exit the bathroom, holding the towel tightly around me. Calum is still on the bed with Goldy laying on the duvet.   
"Is there any warm water left for me?" He asks.   
"Yeah, plenty." I reply, same cold tone as his.   
"Great." He mumbles, walking in the bathroom and shutting the door. 

I get dressed and pick up a book, trying to forget the previous call. I see the phone dropped on the bed and fight the urge to pick it up and scroll through it; I am not getting that low. But fuck, I have to find who was on the phone earlier.   
Calum exits the bathroom, already dressed in his sweatpants and nothing else. He plops on the bed next to me, picking up Goldy to play with her.   
We sit there, quiet, me pretending to read my book and him not bothering to say a word.   
I feel my blood boiling and my head fuming.   
I throw the book on the floor with a thud and stand up from the bed. I fold my hands in front of my chest, staring at Calum with annoyance.   
He chuckles ironically, leaving Goldy next to him, as he stands up as well.  
"Why so harsh in your book, love?" He asks, smirking at me obnoxiously.   
"You are right, I should be harsh on the person that's getting on my nerves." I reply, same ironic tone as him.   
"Sure thing you should, now that he doesn't satisfy you anymore. It will be a good opportunity to find someone new that will. Maybe you already have someone that does, that's why you are avoiding me so long." He growls. My eyes widen and I feel my face turn red.   
"Are you implying that I cheated on you?" I ask, fully offended  
"Not implying, babygirl. I am saying it straight. A month now, every time we are out, every fuckboy looks at you like you are a piece of meat and nothing more, and you seem to not care at all. Maybe you even like it. You pretend to not even understand." He replies.   
"Hold up, wait a minute. Wherever we go, every female seems to drool at your feet, from 15-year old girls to 60-year old women. And I am not complaining that you smirk at almost everyone who seems to gawk at you. So, you don't mind when chicks look at you, but you get mad whenever they look at me. Seems legit." I continue.  
"Obviously I get mad. You are with me and I don't want anyone looking at you. Not even look your way. Get it?" He growls.  
"It's not my fault you are with a walking goddess. If you don't like it, maybe you should go to your 'love'" I say bitterly.   
I walk to where I have my backpack and pick it up while slipping in my shoes. I walk to the door and Calum rushes behind me.   
"Come here. I said coming fucking here." He shouts at me, trying to grab at my arm. I jerk it away, turning to look at him.   
"When you figure out what you truly want and how committed you are to me, and to this relationship overall, come and find me. Just remember that I won't be waiting forever, asshole." I say, walking out of the apartment and shutting the door. 

I walk to Eva's apartment, the only place where I want to be right now. I just hope that Luke is not there right now, cause honestly, I need my best friend's support.   
I walk inside the block of flats, climbing up the stairs.   
As I reach the floor below hers, I bump onto Luke, who looks as mad as I do.   
"She is upstairs, go congratulate her." He hisses, jogging down. 

I knock on the door, Eva almost immediately opening the door forcefully.   
"I told you to not... Fuck, I wasn't expecting you. What happened?" She asks, her expression going from tensed to a very sweet one the moment she reads my face.   
"I got into a fight with Calum." I say as she lets me in.   
"Speak up, I'll make coffee."   
"I saw Luke on the stairs and he was mad. What happened?" I ask as I follow her in the kitchen.   
"He is an idiot, that's what happened. Tell me yours first." She huffs out, picking up 2 mugs.   
"I honestly don't know what's gotten into him. We went for a run and some creep hit on me, and he obviously got mad. And while I was showering, he was talking with someone on the phone, whom he called 'love' and was obviously one of his classmates because he said he will try to attend more. And he literally paid no attention to me today, so I got a bit mad and we got into a fight, and he started telling me that I am cheating on him and that he doesn't want anyone looking at me. So I told him that people look at him too and long story short, I told him to make up his mind and see how dedicated he is to this relationship." I say and she hands me my coffee.   
"Excuse me, does he understand that you are a young, smoking hot woman and it is completely logical for people to gawk at you, as they do for him?" Eva asks, sitting across from me.   
"Obviously not. He says that I am with him and he doesn't want anyone even looking my way." I explain and she groans.   
"Fuck logic." She murmurs, sipping on her coffee.   
"Tell me about you and Luke." I say, huffing out.   
"You have enough on your plate..." She says but I glare at her and she rolls her eyes.   
"Fine. We didn't see each other the whole week and today he came over and I had to finish an assignment, so I didn't pay attention to him for like an hour, and he got mad. And I told him that I am under a lot of pressure right now and he told me that he is as well and I should stop using university as an excuse and tell him straight if I don't want to be with him." She says, chuckling sarcastically.   
"For the love of God, are they on their period?" I ask, rubbing my temples.   
"Fuck them, let's go get pizza." She says and I nod, standing up from the chair. 

Once we place our order, we take a seat in a booth and wait.   
"What do you plan on doing?" She asks me. I sigh and shrug my shoulders.   
"Give him time to figure it all out. I know it is normal to get jealous sometimes, but this was out of control. We are not talking about a short episode, to show me he cares. He had a whole possessive crisis. And in the end, I just ignore everyone that hits on me, while he smiles at everyone that does the same to him." I say.   
"I think you need to find a balance. You are both gorgeous, and it is normal to have people flirt with you. But you need to be understanding with each other." She suggests.   
"I know, but he needs to understand that as well. Anyway, I will focus on uni for a while and I hope he makes up his mind. What are you going to do with Luke?" I ask back.   
"It is nothing. I will call him in the morning and we will talk it out. And I think you should do the same as well." She suggests.   
"No, I will give him some space, at least for a couple of days. And then we will talk it out." I say and she nods. 


	42. I only care about you

I lay on my bed, my eyes running along the words on the paper in front of me. I try to concentrate and make a sense out of the writing, but my mind just rushes back to Calum. It's been 5 days since we had our fight and ever since I haven't had a single word from him. It is too soon to jump to conclusions, but this is the longest we've been apart and I don't think that the future ahead of us is bright.   
I made no effort to contact him, deciding on giving him his time to evaluate everything going on between of us. Additionally, I just need to take my time and focus on my own problems right now. 

My phone vibrates with a notification, making me groan frustrated; even though I don't want to hear from him yet, I hope that it's him. I pick up my phone and unlock it, the notification on my screen showing that my secret wish came true. 

I read the text and bite my lip. I contemplate what to do; is it the right time to talk about our problems? Do I know what I want? Does he know?   
I just stare blankly on the text, chewing on my bottom lip as I try to make up my mind on what to do.   
Before I could reach a decision, another text makes my phone vibrate.

And this one makes my decision a little easier. I stand up from my bed, moving fast to dress up in a pair of jeans and a knit. I already have makeup on from when I put it on to go to uni, so I am out of the door pretty quickly.

I walk inside the coffee place, looking around for Calum. I feel jittery and nervous and I have this horrible feeling in my gut, but I try to keep my posture and prepare myself mentally for the conversation. I find him on the back of the place, looking towards the door. I move fast, trying to keep calm and control and not just run up to him and hug him. I've missed him, it's true, and I have only just realized that.   
"I am here." I say as I sit down. He looks at me, smiling weakly, making my stomach tighten up even more.   
"Want to tell me why I came all the way from my house, with a chilling cold outside?" I ask, taking a deep breath to control my feelings; even though I seem cold and distant, inside me, I have to fight the need to fall in his arms and smother him in kisses.   
"I just... Fuck... I just... I did a lot of thinking those days we were apart and I realized that you are essential in my life. I need you, I want you in my life. I love you. And it would be the biggest stupidity to lose you because I am jealous of stupid stuff. I don't care who stares at you, and I don't care who hits on you, because I am the one that has you, and I am the only one that can touch you, I am the only one that can kiss you. And I don't give a shit who hits on me, because no one can replace you, no one is better than you. I don't care about no one else, because I have you." He says, fidgeting with his fingers.   
"The question here is, do you really have me?" I ask, fighting back my tears.  
"That's a question only you can answer. If I do have you or if I don't, it is your choice. I can't force you to be with me and I can't force you to love me. It is your decision, only thing I can do is respect it. All I know is I love you." He says, rubbing his eyes.   
I stare at him as he tears up, making my heart ache.   
"Fuck you." I mumble, standing up. I watch his face drop, probably he thinks I am going to leave. 

But instead, I walk to him and sit on his lap, hugging him close. I hear his sigh in relief as he hugs me back, rubbing my back with his thumb.   
"I hated every single moment I've spent without you." He mumbles as I sob.   
"You were stupid."   
"I was... I am sorry. Promise you'll never leave me for that long." He whispers.   
"If you promise to not be that stupid again." I mutter. He chuckles and tilts my chin towards him, looking into my eyes.   
"I promise." He whispers, leaving a peck on my lips. 


	43. The end of us

I balance the paper base with the 2 cups of coffee in one hand as I use my keys to unlock the door of Calum's apartment. Music can be heard even from outside the apartment, which makes me smile from ear to ear.   
"Hey, love." I greet as I enter the house.   
"Welcome, angel." He smiles and stands up to hug me. Goldy dashes towards me, purring cheerfully. I hand Calum the cups and bent down to pick her up.   
"How is my baby? Did you miss mama? Did daddy take good care of you?" I ask in a baby voice, pecking on the furball's nose. I giggle as she sticks a tiny bit of her tongue out while I bop her. Calum leaves a kiss on my nose as he pulls me towards the bed. He sits down and I lay my head on his lap, still not letting go of the kitten.   
While I pet Goldy, Calum strokes my hair, causing a wave of relaxation to course through my body.   
"I've missed that..." I whisper, turning my head to look at him.   
"You've missed what, princess?" He asks, smiling down.   
"This, laying with you, you touching me, doing nothing." I say, breathing slow.   
"I've missed that as well." He smiles down at me.   
"You know what else I have missed?" He asks.   
"What?" I ask back.   
"I've missed going on a trip with you. And since Christmas break is around the corner, I was thinking that maybe we should plan a little trip..." He suggests. I huff out while I think about it.   
"Baby, I have to study for the semester exams." I remind him.  
"Oh, come on... We will be gone for just 3 days... I am sure you can catch up when we are back. Plus, we have at least a month after we are back until the exams." He nudges me.   
"We will see. Plus, I can catch up because I attend lectures. Let's see about you, Mr, the one that hasn't been in class in forever." I tease him.   
"First of all, rude. Second, I will get the notes from my classmate." He says.   
"The one you took notes from last year, in both semesters?" I ask, supporting my body on my elbow.   
"Yeah, she takes the best notes." He replies.   
"Don't you have any male classmates that you can take notes from?" I ask.   
"I have, but Mary takes the best notes in class and I trust her. And honestly, where are you going with this? I thought we've talked about not getting jealous over stupid stuff, in the past week, you know, when we almost broke up..." He says. I pout and think about it for a moment, trying to just swallow it all.   
"And at the very end, if you have any scenarios in that pretty head of yours, you'd better get rid of it. Think about it, I have you and you are enough. Would I ever look at anyone else?" He says, but honestly, it sounds like something someone would say to cover up.   
"I don't know, Cal. Something is very fishy in here." I state.   
"I just want you. And I don't care about anyone else. And if you think that I will stop wanting you and loving you because we have that issue during sex, you are dead wrong. We've talked about it a hundred times, you just have to relax. You know better than me that this is due to your anxiety for anything and everything. You just have to let go of everything and focus on what we are doing."   
"Yeah, but until the exams are over, I will continue being anxious. And the exams are over in 2 months. We can't just go on like that. You will end up with no confidence and you will start looking around to find some validation." I say, standing up. 

"So, you are making assumptions about me now, huh? I only love you, for fuck's sake." He groans.   
"Well, I don't see it right now." I burst.   
Calum stares at me with an expression I can't read but makes goosebump crawl under my skin.   
I open my mouth, ready to form an apology, but his ironic chuckle stops me.   
"Great, now we have outbursts for no reason..." He says,  moving towards the bathroom. I walk right behind him, trying to find a way to make things up.   
"What else do I have to do to prove that I love you?" He asks and without waiting for an answer, he gets in the bathroom and shuts the door. 

I wait outside, weighing my options. It feels like I've been punched right in the stomach. I hate hurting him, it hurts me even worse. It feels like I am drowning in time, in thoughts, in emotions. I lean on the door, crossing my arms in front of my chest, biting my lip in an effort to not fall apart.   
"Baby... Cal... Please, open up... Let's talk it out. Please." I plead, knocking on the door. I get no reply, no sound at all, which only makes me feel worse about my actions.   
I slide down the door and bring my knees to my chest, running my hair through my hair. 

The door unlocks after 10 minutes of complete silence. I quickly stand up, turning around to look at him. He just stands in front of me, looking completely tensed. I raise my gaze to look him in the eye, taking the softer look I can possibly muster.   
"I am tired of us fighting. When you solve the puzzle inside you and find out what you want from me and this relationship in general, come and find me, you know where I will be. Just know that I won't be waiting for long." He says and locks himself in the bathroom again. He looked cold and unbothered, while I feel like I've been shot in the stomach. I can feel tears wheeling up in my eyes, my face feeling like it is on fire.   
I look around me and decide that I don't have a place in here. I walk to the door, thinking that this might be the last time I am in this house. And that makes my heart sink.   
I don't know how I got in front of Eva's door. I haven't stopped crying since I've left Calum's apartment, the feeling only getting worse by each passing second.   
Eva opens the door, looking surprised to see me like that.   
"What happened?" She asks, going pale as she gazes at me.   
"I've lost him..." I sob, falling into her arms.   
"Did someone die?" She asks.   
"No, oh God no."   
"Then what happened?" She asks, walking me inside. She lets me sit on the couch and leaves for the kitchen; I look around the house, trying to calm myself down. She had decorated it wonderfully for Christmas, tiny lights scattered around the house, with a few ornaments hanging around. Instead of the view calming me down, it only makes me feel worse; we were supposed to decorate the house in 2 days.  
Eva walks in the living room holding a glass of water. She sighs as she sees me crying even more, my face probably red and bloated by now.   
"I assume this is all about Calum..." She says, rubbing her hand along my bag.   
"I've lost him... Probably forever. I can't live without him, fuck... What am I supposed to do now?" I mumble through sobs.   
"Ok, just tell me what happened first, ok?" She encourages me to drink some of the water.   
Through tears and sobs, I manage to tell her what went on. She inhales deeply before she begins talking, taking her scolding look.   
"You know you fucked up badly, right?" She asks cautiously while biting her bottom lip. I nod my head and whimper, realizing how stupid I was.   
"I think you should go back to his place and talk things out with him. Try to communicate things differently, or else you won't have a balanced relationship." She says.   
"I don't think he wants to see me again, Eva. It's over. I just need to let it sink in and move on."   
"For the love of God, get some sense, girl. You can't just give up on someone you love because you had a bad moment. Are you going to give up on the first rough patch? Ok, I get it, you have an issue during sex, it is normal, it happens to everyone. You can overcome it. Plus, I don't think that you two are together just because of sex."  
"And how the fuck are you going to move on? You have feelings for him and he has for you too. Theoretically, there are no obstacles for you two. Theoretically, because practically..."  
"Practically we fuck everything up." I interrupt her.   
"Right, but that's how it works. That's how relationships work. You fuck up, you learn from each mistake and you fix things. Like a team." She goes on.   
"And I will say it again; he loves you and you clearly love him, so there is nothing holding you two back. Don't force yourself to move on, you can't just suppress your feelings." She says; I feel my temples throbbing from the tension.   
"I don't know. Everything you said seems right. I will just distance myself for a couple of days, see how I am going to handle things. Thank you for listening to me." I say, standing up.   
"I'll say it one last time and then I'll just let you do whatever you want. Try to work things out with him. You both worth it. And I am here for you, no matter what." She says, hugging me close.   
"Thanks." I mumble.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" She asks.   
"No, I need some time alone. Can you please do me a favor?" I ask.   
"Sure, anything you want." She smiles at me, her voice like honey.  
"Don't tell Luke."  
"I think that Calum will, though." She replies.   
"I know, just don't tell him about tonight." I say and she nods her head, smiling sympathetically at me. 


	44. I won't be waiting for long

I spend the next 2 weeks after our fight, laying on the floor. My parents seem to get more worried as the days pass and Christmas day approaches, but I just brush it off by telling them I am just tired.   
I just wait until everyone is out of the house to let myself loose. This far, I have destroyed and rebuilt my closet 5 times, I've cleaned every inch of the room, I've shredded any documents that aren't useful, anything I can get my hands on that will let me burst out. 

My phone rings and my heart pounds in my chest, like every other time my phone rang those 2  week; I just wish it is him.   
But the caller's ID shutters everything, grounding me to reality as I see the picture of my best friend appear on my screen.   
"Hey." I mumble as I pick it up.   
"Hey gorgeous. How are you?" She asks.  
"Do you want the truth, or the version I tell everyone that asks?" I ask her back.   
"Truth please."   
"I am literally the closest thing to walking dead without being a zombie." I say, staring at the ceiling.   
"When was the last time you went outside?" She asks.   
"Outside you mean outside my room?" I ask.   
"No, I mean the real world." She sighs.   
"I don't know, a week ago or two..." I reply.   
"We need to get you out of your room." She says.   
"It's the worst idea ever. I am not a great company, sorry." I mumble.  
"I love bad ideas. You will be at my place at 7." She cheers.   
"I don't wa..." I begin but she cuts me.   
"Uh, I don't care. My place, at 7." She says and hangs up before I could protest.   
I rummage through my closet, picking up a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I don't bother doing my hair, nor makeup. At this point, I don't even care.

Eva gasps at the sight of me.   
"When was the last time you ate? Or slept?" She asks as I walk inside.   
"I can't remember." I shrug, flopping on her couch.   
"Ok, that's it." She says, picking up her phone from her pocket. My eyes widen, thinking that she might call Calum. I shoot up and reach for her phone, but she is faster than me.   
"Hey baby. Can you come over in a bit?" She asks on the phone. I realize she is talking to Luke, but that only makes me look at her even weirder.   
In a moment she has hung up her phone.   
"What the fuck?" I exclaim.   
"Luke is going to be over in a while. Until then, tell me what you did those days." She asks, sitting on the couch. I join her and huff out, shrugging my shoulders a bit.   
"I studied a bit, changed a few things in my room. I did stuff to get my mind off him and move on." I say.   
"But the thing is you can't move on because you love him and you need him." She says.   
"I don't need anyone, actually. I am good on my own. In fact, since his best friend will be over in a bit, I'll give him the ring to his apartment, so I can officially let go." I state, taking the keys out of my backpack and removing the keys for Calum's apartment from the keyring. It hurts me doing it, but it is necessary.   
Eva stays quiet until the door rings. Luke walks in, leaving a kiss on Eva's forehead as he walks by her.   
"Hey..." He greets me, taking a good look at me before he sits on the couch across me.   
"Hey. If it is not too much of a bother, can you give Calum those? And pick up my stuff from his place." I say, sliding the keys across the coffee table.   
"Why don't you just go over and talk things out?" Eva groans frustrated.   
"Because he is not willing to be in a relationship. And neither do I." I state. Eva cocks an eyebrow at me and rolls her eyes. 

"We tried and we failed. Let's move on now." I say.   
"You talk like you don't care." Luke says.   
"I don't. And neither does he." I state, obviously lying. Fuck, I can't even convince myself.   
"You wouldn't look like that if you didn't care. And neither would he." Luke chuckles.   
My eyes lower and the voice that comes out of my mouth is almost inaudible.  
"How is he?" I ask. I genuinely care.  
"Worse than you." Luke replies.   
"Please, give him the keys when you see him. And if you could pick up my stuff, I would be grateful. I have to go." I say, standing up.   
"Just, think about what Luke said, ok? It's for your own good." Eva says as I walk to the door.   
"And... take care." Luke says, smiling.   
I walk outside Eva's apartment, ready to start crying again.  
For the rest of the day, I turn off my phone and take the longest bath I've ever took, trying to clean my head.

 

The next morning Eva called me to go over and pick up my stuff. It feels like someone is plugging my heart out, but I guess this is it. 

I knock on the door, and there is Luke, looking a little distant. I can see a box on the floor, which I assume has my belongings inside.   
"Thank you for picking up my stuff." I say as I walk in. Eva is sitting on the couch and on the coffee table in front of her there are 3 mugs.   
"Blue is yours." She says once she catches me staring.   
"Thanks, I need it." I smile and pick it up.   
"Calum told me to tell you something in hopes of helping you." Luke says, sitting on the couch as well.   
"What is it and on what is it supposed to help me?" I ask, secretly hoping that Cal told him to tell me to meet him somewhere.  
"Help you decide what you want. I mean, when it comes to him. Because he wants to know how he is going to move on from now on." Luke says. I nod my head and purse my lips.   
"Well, he can move on however he likes. I won't be on his way. We are done." I state.   
"Here we go again..." Eva groans.   
"It is true. I don't know if he is willing to be committed, I don't even know his true feelings about me. I don't know if he loves me or if I was just a girlfriend to spend some time with. The moment a crooked road appeared, he was gone. He can't sit down and talk about it. He will either dodge it, or we will fight about it. I can't do that." I say.  
"But you are doing the exact same thing. The moment it got rough, you were out the door. And you haven't spoken to him in 2 weeks now." Luke chuckles. I stay quiet, sipping on my coffee.   
"Calum wants you to know one more thing." Luke sighs.  
"What is it?" I ask.   
"He wants you to know that the fault is completely yours. You misinterpreted things. In other words, he won't run behind you. If you want to and if you care about what you had, you should go find him. Or else, he will move on with his life." Luke says.   
"He said what?" I ask.   
"Exactly what you heard. It's your fault, he won't beg for you, if you want to be with him, go find him. Or else, move on." Eva repeats. I feel betrayed.   
"And you take his side on that? Wow, what a great friend." I spit out the words.   
"I am completely neutral on that. It is not my relationship and I don't take parts. I just find this right. And you should take my opinion into consideration, not because I am your best friend, but because I am a person that sees things from the outside. And Luke just transferred Calum's words. Just because we find it right, it doesn't mean we are taking Calum's side." Eva says.   
"I expected that from Luke, but for fuck's sake, we are best friends, you are supposed to be with me." I say, and without waiting for an answer, I pick up the box and walk out of her apartment. 

Great, not only I've lost my boyfriend, but I've lost my best friend as well. Merry Christmas to me...


	45. New Year, New Life

Being on the decorated streets during Christmas when you have no friends and no boyfriend is the worst thing ever. All the couples walk around hand in hand, cozying up in cafes and restaurants. Additionally, Eva's birthday approach and every year we spend the whole day together, celebrating another year of her life.   
But this year I am single and my best friend is not talking to me, so every plan I've made has sunk.

Out of secret hope, I have bought Eva her present and sent her a text to meet up in the morning before her birthday.   
I was in the place an hour early, just to make sure. I have truly regretted arguing with her as well; no matter what, she was there for me, and she did the same this time, so the one to blame is me and no one else. 

I have ordered my cup of coffee and now all I can do is wait. 

Eva arrived in the cafe 15 minutes before the time I told her to; she always liked to be early in appointments. I smile as her eyes land on me, giving me a small smirk.   
"Hey." She says as she takes her seat.   
"Hey. Thank you for coming." I say. The waitress approaches us and Eva places her order quickly, turning her full attention to me.   
"So, why did you text me to be here today?" She asks.   
"Look, I know that I was a bitch. To both you and Luke. And I am sorry. I don't really care if Luke forgives me, to be honest, but I care if you do. And I really hope you do. I know I fucked up and I have no excuse. Anyway, I am not asking you to forgive me right away, you can take as much time as you want. Because I will be waiting for you. Happy early birthday." I choke out, sliding the gift bag in front of her.   
She smiles at me and shakes her head.   
"Nothing to forgive. You were under pressure and you snapped. That's what friends are for. And you didn't have to buy me a gift. A simple sorry would do." She smiles and stands up for a hug.   
I take a deep breath and feel like a weight has been lifted from my chest.   
"I've missed you so much." I mumble.   
"I've missed you too. Organizing a party was so hard without your bossy ass." She giggles.  
"Right, the party... What are you going to do?" I ask.   
"You mean what WE are going to do..." She says, glaring at me.   
"Right..." I smile.   
"I'll celebrate it on the 31st. You know, kinda like a Birthday/ New Year's Eve party. Luke has booked that place we always go. You know, with the cute barman..." She says and winks at me. My stomach twists; last time I was there, Calum and I were throwing a party, Calum and I were still together...  
"Is... Is Calum going to be there?" I ask, already knowing the answer.   
"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about him..." She says.   
"What do you mean?" I ask, my eyebrows knitting together.   
"Well, you'd better find it out from me rather than tomorrow." She mumbles and takes a deep breath.   
"Calum followed your wish and moved on. He started going out with a girl from Luke's classes." Eva says. I feel my stomach sink and my heart stop; of course he did.  
"Good for him." I say. Eva looks at me strangely.   
"No, I mean it. I am happy he did. I hope she gives him what he wants." I fake smile and bring my mug to my lips.   
"Are you sure?" Eva asks. I give a quick smile and nod.   
"It's the best, for both of us." I say and Eva shrugs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the night of the 31st of December, at precisely eleven, I was dressed in my new little black dress and I made every effort to look glammed up. I haven't realized how much weight I've lost during this month until I slipped in my dress tonight.   
I walk down the stairs to the club Eva throws her party; I am ready for whatever I will come across tonight.   
I scan the room and find Eva and Luke resting on the bar. I smile and make my way to them, only for my eyes to land on Calum as well. I gulp down and force the smile to stay on my face, pulling my shit together.   
In front of Calum, there is a pretty brunette girl, close to his height, looking like those magazine girls. She seems to laugh at something Calum says and they are awfully close to each other for my liking.   
But I have to pretend that I don't care, even though I feel like I've been stabbed and all I want is to crawl back home. Maybe if I pretend I don't care long enough, I will finally do it for real.   
I greet everyone, including Calum and the girl. Luke hugs me and smiles at me.   
Some of Eva's friends compliment me for my looks, which boosts my confidence a bit.   
I lean over the bar as I settle my jacket and purse on the spot under the bar. But before I could form the order, my eyes land on Calum and the girl; Calum brushes some hair out of the girl's face before he leans in and kisses her. It is like those disaster videos when you don't want to look at it but you just can't take your eyes off of the sight. I guess this is truly over.  
"Tequila double, straight. And keep them coming." I turn to the barman who smiles at me.   
"You got it." He winks and grabs a glass from under the counter. 

I down my first drink almost right after he hands it to me. I feel it burn a little, but I motion him for another one.   
"Tough night?" He asks as he pours another.   
"You have no idea." I shake my head. He smiles at me and I can't help but admire how charming his smile is. He glides the drink in front of me and purses his lips.   
"Don't get drunk too fast, ok?" He asks. I trace my fingers along his forearm.   
"I can handle my liquor, just fine. Besides, I think you will like me better drunk. I mean, isn't your goal to sell as many drinks as you can tonight?" I ask him.   
"Who told you I don't like you already?" He replies before he moves to the client that is trying to catch his attention. |  
"Is everything ok?" Eva asks. I turn to her and smirk.   
"Why wouldn't it be?" I ask back, climbing up the stool. 

The barman walks up to me, this time outside the bar, holding 2 shots in one hand. I look at him and cock an eyebrow.   
"Come dance with me." He says, handing me one. I tilt my head and smile.   
"And I thought you wouldn't ask." I giggle and land on my heels. I down the shot and leave the glass on the bar, next to my drink.   
I press my hips against his hips as he places one hand around my waist to bring me closer to his body. I want to turn my head and take a look at Calum's expression right now; but who am I kidding... He is probably eating the brunette's face out by the moment.   
"Aren't you supposed to be working right now?" I ask, leaning towards the barman's ear.   
"Well, I asked for my break. Plus, the countdown will begin in a bit." He replies. Right, the New Year will begin in a little.   
I turn around and press my ass on him, grinding as hard as I can. I just have to have fun, I just have to have fun.

"5." Everyone cheers.   
"4." Fuck, this is getting here so soon.   
"3." How did my life end up like this?  
"2." A month ago I had everything I could ever wish for.   
"1." Fuck, I wish I was with Calum.   
"Happy New Year." Everyone screams. I pull the barman in for a kiss, to which he responds by grabbing my hips tightly and kissing me back. It is completely spontaneous and doesn't feel right, but I guess my damn pride decided to avenge my feelings. 

 

After wishing Happy New Year to everyone and chugging down the complimentary glass of champagne, I rush to the bathroom. I just need to have a little time on my own and refresh a little.   
I lean onto the sink, bringing my head between my hands. I feel like crying right now. I don't want that stupid brunette near my man, I don't want that barman dancing with me, nor kissing me. I just want things to be back the way they were a few weeks ago.   
I hear the bathroom door opening and closing, making me snap up and pull myself together.   
I see Calum through the mirror in front of me, lean onto the door and crossing his arms.   
I don't know what to say, so I just avert my gaze and open the tap, washing my hands.   
"Quite the show you put out there." He comments sarcastically. Great, first words out of his mouth after a month of not seeing me and they are sarcastic.   
"Not a show at all. Quite the opposite I would say..." I reply and grab a couple of napkins.   
"Who are you trying to fool?" He asks, moving in front of me. I feel a little intimidated by him at the moment, but I gulp down the lump in my throat and pull myself together. I push my head up and stare at him coldly.  
"It was nice seeing you again, Calum. I have to go, I assume your girlfriend will be joining you for a quick fuck in a bit." I say and try to push past him. But his fingers wrapping tightly around my arm stops me.   
"Damn straight she is." He growls and pulls me in the last stall.   
"What are you doing?" I ask, trying to pull my arm out of his grip, even though my body seems to react under his touch.   
"My girlfriend is joining me for a quick fuck." He replies, locking the stall.   
"I am not your girlfriend anymore, Cal. Remember that brunette out there, the one that you had her tongue down your throat a little earlier..." I ask, my blood boiling in my body as I remember the scene.   
Calum smirks and strokes my cheek, earning a slap on the hand.   
"First thing first, who told you that you've stopped being my girlfriend?" He asks.   
"Eva, 2 days ago, when she told me that you are dating Luke's classmate. Your actions, not too long ago when you were making out with that girl. Common sense, after a month of you not even caring if I am still alive or not." I spit out. Calum's face tenses.   
"I told you it was your fault and I wouldn't come running after you this time. You were the one that was supposed to fix things." He says, pointing a finger at me.   
"Oh, please Calum. I know I was wrong, but what you made Luke tell me seemed like an ultimatum. And don't try to tell me that if I made someone else tell you the same thing you wouldn't have  gotten mad." I reply. I move to the door and unlock it, rushing outside the bathroom. 

I walk to the stool and pick up my stuff. Eva looks at me with a puzzled expression.   
"I can't do this anymore. Happy New Year. I will call you tomorrow." I say. Luckily, the barman is serving someone else, so a simple wave is all exchanged between us.   
I put on my jacket as I jog up the stairs. Emotions are mixing together; anger, hate, lust, regret, everything is a knot inside me.   
"Wait... Wait." I hear Calum scream behind me. I pay no attention and exit the club, pressing my hand against my eye to stop my tears.   
"Wait, please." Calum screams behind me; I can hear him closer now.   
"What? What do you want? What. do. you. want?" I ask, turning to face him. I walk backward, not breaking our eye contact.   
"Hear me out." Calum says, walking closer to me.   
"Ms, are you alright?" The bouncer asks me. I nod and cross my arms in front of my chest.   
"You won, Calum, you won. I was the stupid one to let you go. It's my fault, I get it. But you didn't have to bring her here tonight, at the party you knew I would be as well, since it was for my best friend's birthday. You didn't have to bring her here tonight and rub it in my face. You won, you moved on. You didn't have to hurt me like that." I say and turn away before he could see me crying.   
"Go back to her. She will be wondering where you are all this time." I mumble, walking ahead.   
"It was the only way to startle you." He replies. I stop and turn to look at him.   
"Startle me? Why for? How could I be startled by that? What did you expect me to do, get between the two of you? You know me, I never settle for being the third person, nor the second choice." I reply.   
"How stupid can you be?" He groans.   
"Apparently, a lot. I hope she makes you happy, Cal." I say, turning to continue walking towards the main road, hoping to find a taxi soon.   
"She is not my girlfriend." Calum says. I stop again and turn around; this is getting tiring.   
"What?" I ask.   
"She is not my girlfriend. I've met her a week ago. Eva begged her to pretend she is my date to the party, make out with me a little. She is not my girlfriend. We had to make you realize that you were losing me, it was our last resort." Calum explains. I shake my head in disbelief. How could they?  
"Do you have any idea how much it hurt watching you with someone else, kissing her, touching her? Do you have any idea how I felt when Eva told me you had found someone knew? Do you have any idea how horrid it was to think of you touching someone else?" I scream at him; I can't hold it back anymore, I break down crying. Calum stares at me shocked like it was the first time that this run through his head. He rubs his hands down his face, walking closer to me.   
"I am so sorry. I am so sorry, I never thought of it." He says, trying to hug me.   
"Don't fucking touch me. Don't." I order, moving away.   
"I am so sorry. I love you so much. Everything I did was just because I thought I would lose you." Calum says.   
"What a way you found to keep me. You know what? You know why you wanted me to fix things this time? It wasn't because I was wrong and the one to blame for our fight, it was because you can't simply talk about what you feel, it was because it is so much easier to wait for someone else to make things right, right? If you wanted me startled, simply showing up at my house one morning would do the trick. I didn't have to see you kiss someone else. I didn't have to see you touch someone else. I didn't have to imagine you doing all the things you used to do to me, to someone else." I scream at him.   
"But you kissed someone else as well." He says.   
"Oh my God, really? Really now? I have to go, Cal." I say and turn to leave.   
"I love you. And I want you back. Even if you screwed up, even if I screwed up. I know we both did. But I want you back." Calum says. I freeze on my spot, smiling at myself.   
"See, that works better than trying to make me jealous." I say, turning around and smiling genuinely. He rushes closer to me and brings his hands to cup my face. He leans down and brings his lips to mine, softly kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss; it's been a month, a fucking month since he held me to his body, since his mouth was on mine. And it's been even longer since he took me to heaven.   
I slip my tongue in his mouth, not pausing for even a minute. His hands grip my waist tightly, almost digging them into my flesh.   
We don't pause for breath, we just fight for dominance, trying to get as much of each other as we can.   
"The car is parked down the block." He mumbles, still against my lips.   
"Take me home." I moan. 

 

I don't even know how we made it to his apartment without tearing off each other's clothes on the ride here. Even on the elevator, I was pressed against the wall, with my knee bend upward and Calum holding onto it as he pressed his body on mine. I almost pushed the button to stop the elevator and just have him balls deep inside me in there. 

We only separate for while it takes Calum to unlock the door, and even then, I had my hand over Calum's bulge while hugging him from behind. I hadn't seen him this frustrated until that moment. The door unlocks and Calum turns me around and pushes me inside with his body. Once more, my back meets the wall with a thud. Calum wastes zero time before he pulls my jacket off my body. My fingers fidget with the buttons of his shirt, eager to see his naked skin again.   
"I haven't cummed in 2 months... Please..." I mumble, causing Calum to chuckle at me.   
"And I haven't felt your tight pussy around my cock in 6 weeks." He replies. His hand travels under my dress, feeling my inner thigh as he raises it to my cunt, over my panties. He stares at me as he pulls the underwear to the side, touching my slit for a quick second. He seems to be mesmerized at how wet I am, his eyes darkening with lust.   
Without a warning, he pushes 2 fingers inside me; I gasp and jolt a little, my mouth forming an o as he moves his fingers slowly.   
"You like that, princess?" He asks in a low, groggy voice.   
"You like my long fingers inside you, grazing your little spot?" He asks again.   
"I do, I do..." I whimper. He releases a devilish chuckle and takes his fingers out of me.   
I try to protest but he pushes them back inside me in a second.   
"Like them, baby?" He asks and I nod.   
"That's how you make me feel... You make me happy..." He says, stroking my g-spot with the tips of his fingers, putting me in pure ecstasy.   
"But then you turn into a little bitch and take it all away." He says, pulling his digits out of me.   
It leaves me frustrated, vulnerable, exposed. But oh fuck, more turned on than ever before.  
"Open." He orders, pushing his fingers in my mouth. I suck at them, tasting my juices on his fingers. I look at him through my eyelashes, taking my most innocent look. I trace my tongue along the length of them, watching him as he looks at me flustered.   
"Good girl." He praises.   
"I love that dress on your body." He says, taking his fingers out of my mouth and stroking his thumb over my bottom lip.   
"Thank you, daddy..." I gasp.   
"Too bad you'll never wear it outside the house again..." He says, pulling down the zipper.   
"Why is that?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.   
"Only I can see you in that." He says, cupping my chin forcefully.   
"Especially after that barman dared hit on you." He hisses. Once the dress is pooled at my feet, Calum hooks his fingers in the waistband of my panties, pulling at them until they are torn apart.   
"Here we go again." I mumble under my breath. Calum stares at me threateningly, which makes me gasp excitedly as chills rise along my spine.   
I finally remove his shirt and trace my hand down his abdomen. I bring it to the hem of his underwear, scratching a little on the soft part of his skin.   
I undo the button of his jeans and he slides down his thighs. For the first time in the year we are together, I feel the need to sit him down on a chair and hump his leg. I feel my cunt throb and warmth spread on my chest, just by the thought of it.   
I snap the elastic of the waistband against his skin, making him throw his head back. I catch a glimpse of his cock, fully hard and glistening with precum already.   
"Wall, bed, floor, or kitchen counter?" He asks. My breath hitch to the back of my throat, I just can't make up my mind, I want him to take me everywhere in this house.  
"Kitchen counter." I reply, thinking of the one place that we haven't had sex on just yet. 

With a quick motion, he picks me up and carries me to the counter nearby. We are face to face, our hot breaths fanning on each other's skin. I can barely breathe from the lust; fuck I need him so bad.   
He engulfs my lips with his, biting a little on my bottom lip as he lines up in front of my entrance. I whimper, moving my hips a little to make him realize that I can't take any more foreplay. 

And it seems to work, cause on the next moment, he thrusts inside me slowly. I feel every inch of him push my walls apart, making my head spin as I find myself in bliss.    
"Cal..." I breathe out, the whole feeling being already too much. He chuckles at my reaction, thrusting out and in again. I feel his veins graze my walls, making my toes curl in my high heels. His thrusts are slow but hard, causing me to jump a little every time he hits my back wall.   
"I can feel you in my stomach." I cry out, making him chuckle again.   
"Haven't you missed my cock, pretty girl?" He asks but I bet he already knows the answer.   
"So, so much. I need you to fuck me so good that I won't walk straight for days." I plead, my arms wrapping around his neck and pulling my body to the edge of the counter.   
"I've missed this pussy so much, princess. You are so tight, so wet for me, it is driving me insane." He growls, picking up on speed. I wiggle my hips on his, taking his cock deeper.   
"Did you think of me while you stroked your cock, baby?" I ask him, panting as I move my hips. His strokes become violent, fast, and forceful, hitting on my g-spot just right.  
"I was so mad at you, but yeah... I thought of you getting punished..." He growls. He takes one hand from around his neck and brings it between our bodies.   
"Rub your little clit, princess..." He instructs me. I press my middle and ring finger on my bundle of nerves and feel it swollen and red. With small, circular strokes, I add to the building feeling inside me.   
"This is so good, baby. You feel so good inside me." I cry, dragging my nails down his back. He hisses at the sensation, closing his eyes and parting his lips. I admire the way the light hit his body, contouring around his muscles as they tense.   
"I know princess. You tight little pussy is throbbing for me. I can feel you milking me..." He gasps. His cheeks are rosy from the tension building inside him.   
"I am so close, daddy." I whimper. His eyes shoot open and I can see them darken. His hand from my hips travels up my body and his fingers wrap around my throat tightly. I gasp as I feel him press his thumb right on my Eve's apple.   
"You will wait for me, won't you pretty girl?" He asks; his tone is intimidating and I love how threatening he sounds right now.   
"Of course, daddy." I nod my head.   
It gets harder to hold back my orgasm; with each thrust, I feel my knot tightening and my pussy becoming more tingly. My fingers have slowed down, but are still there, pressing and rubbing my soaking wet clit. 

I can tell that he is close as well; his short breaths, his sloppy thrusts, and his tensed face and body are giving it away.   
"Can I please cum daddy? I can't take it anymore..." I whimper.   
"Just a little more... Just a little more." He chants, thrusting inside me with everything he has.   
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck..." He screams, cumming inside me. This was all I needed to trigger my own release. I grip onto him and hold on for dear life. I scream and move my hips as my toes curl and chest feels heavy. 

"I love you so much..." He breathes out as we both calm down.   
"I love you so much..." I repeat, smiling as he leans down to kiss me softly.   
"I absolutely, head over heels, fucking love you." He says; fuck he remembers what he told me on our anniversary.   
"I love you to the moon and back." I giggle.   
"Promise to never forget that?" He asks.   
"Never."   
"Good..." He says. 

After we both clean up, we stumble to the bed, both exhausted.   
"Where is Goldy?" I ask, looking around.   
"At my mom's and dad's. We will pick her tomorrow after the lunch" He replies, making me rest my head on his chest.   
"First question, why isn't she here?" I ask.   
"I couldn't... I just couldn't take care of her, not until we would figure this all out. So I told my mom that I would be out of the house for a long time and that you would have to take care of your dog because your parents were away."   
"Does your mom know about..." I begin.   
"About our break up? I didn't tell her but she figured it out. She didn't believe my excuse. The only person I told was Mali, and that's because she showed up at my place the day Luke came over to pick up your stuff." He says. I leave a kiss on his pec and hum.   
"Second question. What lunch tomorrow?" I ask.   
"It is kind of a family tradition. On the first day of the new year, my family holds a lunch. And this year it is my mom's turn to throw the 'party'. And of course, I have to be there. And you as well. That will be my gift to her."   
"Your gift to her will be one more guest to feed?" I ask and giggle.   
"No, my gift for her will be you and I being back together. She got really sad when she found out we broke up." He replies.   
"We didn't break up. We just took a break." I correct him and he snickers.   
"Right. And speaking of gifts..." He begins and stretches to the nightstand. He opens the drawer and picks something out of it, before he is back laying on the bed and having me resting my head on top of his chest.   
"This is for you." He says and hands me a little red box with a white ribbon tied around it.   
"Cal, I feel so bad right now... I didn't get you anything..." I huff out.   
"Technically, neither did I." He chuckles and nudges me to open my gift.   
I undo the little ribbon the holds the little paper box together and find the keys I gave Luke inside it. I smile and pick them out, observing the little crown shaped silver keychain that dangles from the keyring. I hold the keys to my chest and feel happy tears brim in my eyes.   
"Promise you'll never give them back." Calum says, looking at me sternly.   
"Never. Never..." I assure him, leaning down to kiss his lips softly.   
"And technically, you bought me something... Because I don't remember handing Luke the keys along with the crown keychain."I playfully scold him.   
"Ah, hush. I had bought it a little before we broke up... Sorry, took a break. I saw it one day on the store while I was buying cigarettes and I got it for you. I was planning on giving it to you the day we had the fight, but someone was a little feisty that day." He says and bops my nose.   
"Sorry." I mumble.   
"You'd better be. And now that the little problem we had with your orgasms is solved, I hope you are back on your senses..." Calum says. I smile and nod.   
"The orgasm was real, right? You weren't faking it..." He asks, earning a slap on his arm.   
"Technically, I never faked it. I simply didn't have one back then. But this one was... fuck, this one was the real deal..." I moan, just at the memory of the earth-shattering orgasm I had a while ago.   
"Want another one?" He asks.   
"Right now? Aren't you tired?" I ask, turning my head to look at him.   
"Never too tired for another round, princess." He says, flipping me so I am straddling him. I giggle and put my hands on his chest, supporting my body.

Couldn't think of a better way to start the new year even if I tried.

 


	46. New Normal

I wait for the coffee to be brewed as I look outside the huge window. For the first time in a month, I am truly happy, freed, calmed. Nothing compares to waking up next to the person you love the most, and now I know.  
I pick up the mugs and walk to the bed quietly, my bare feet sliding across the wooden floor. Resting the mugs on the floor for a moment, I crawl on the bed, reaching up to leave a peck on Calum's neck.   
"Wake up..." I whisper. I move my lips to his Addam's apple, kissing softly.   
"Wake up, babyboy..." I whisper again. Calum groans and shifts in his sleep.  
"5 more minutes..." He groans, opening his eyes slightly for a few seconds only until he places his hand on my waist.   
"Cal, I need to go home..." I whisper, tracing his bottom lip with my forefinger.   
"I thought you were coming for lunch at my parents' home." He groans, still not moving.   
"I am, but I need to go at my place, get a shower, do hair and makeup, dress up a bit..." I say.   
"You look gorgeous, princess." He tries to convince me. I chuckle and stand up, biting my lip.  
"Ok, you can sleep if you want." I reply and kneel next to him, removing the covers from his body.   
"You know that taking the covers won't stop me from sleeping." He mumbles.   
"I know..." I smirk deviously. I take his cock in my hand and stroke it lightly, feeling his morning wood. I see him smile, his eyes still shut. I kiss along the thick vein on the bottom, all the way down to his balls. I hum as I watch his cock harden under my touch, satisfied by the influence I have on him.   
I tap his tip on my bottom lip before I open my mouth wide and take his cock inside it. I bob my head to take his dick deeper, stroking him slowly.   
"For the love of God." He groans. As he opens his eyes and takes in the sight of me with his dick in my mouth and my ass stretched out, his lips part.   
I suck my cheeks in as I let his cock out of my mouth, swirling my tongue around his tip for a quick second.   
"Why aren't you sleeping, babyboy?" I ask before I lower my head and take him down my throat this time. I gag on him, feeling my throat slightly stinging. But I fucking love the feeling.  
"This is far too good to be sleeping." He moans, fisting his hand in my hair. Guiding my head slightly, he bucks his hips upwards. I whimper and slightly cough, but Calum seems to get more into it as my throat spasms around his length.   
"Oh princess, your mouth feels so good." He hisses. I take him out of my mouth and stroke him as I try to catch my breath. I feel my saliva drip to my chin as my eyes water a little. I spit on his cock and stroke it faster. I take in my mouth just the tip, slowly running my tongue over it in 8-figures, I never break eye contact; I love looking at him as his face tenses and dick throbs in my mouth and hand.   
"Give me your throat princess." Calum groans impatiently. I smirk and run my tongue over his tip again, tasting the oozing precum.   
Instead of following his wish, I take my lips away from around his cock and move to his balls, sucking softly. Calum seems to lose it, fisting hard on my hair and throwing his head back, lips parted.   
"Like my lips around you, daddy?" I ask innocently.   
"More than anything in the world right now..." He moans. I give his shaft one more slow and long lick before I dip it in my mouth, all the way down my throat. My tongue moves fast along the shaft, my throat spasming again and his dick twitching.   
"I wanna cum... Shit, I wanna cum so bad." He hisses, his voice breaking a little as I stroke his balls with my fingers.   
I bob my head, every movement letting his cock reach my gag reflex; by now I have trained myself not to vomit because I know how much he likes listening to that little couch and feeling my throat convulse around him.   
"Fuck." He screams, his whole body twitching as he pushes my head on his cock and keeps it there while he shoots his cum down my throat. He looks like he is in pure ecstasy, cheeks rosy and jaw loose as his lips form a circle and his eyes shut while he throws his head back. He blinks rapidly as he comes down from his high, still a little uneasy.   
"I am so in love with you..." He pants and I smile.   
"I made you coffee." I smile and get up, hand him his mug and walk to the bathroom to clean up. 

 

Calum got dressed in his apartment, a simple white shirt and black jeans, which for me is perfection. Before I start getting ready for the lunch, I put my phone to change, since it died last night. The moment it is on, I am notified about the thousands of calls from my mom and texts from Eva.   
I decide to call my mom before anything else, making Calum giggle at my freaked out expression.   
"Hey mom, happy new year." I cheer as she picks it up and chew on my bottom lip.   
"For the love of God. A little longer and I would have called the police. Why didn't you answer your phone?" She panics into the phone.   
"I am sorry, ma. Just, Calum and I got home from Eva's party late last night and my phone had died out. But I am fine, don't worry." I giggle.   
"You stayed at Calum's?" She asks.   
"Yeah, and now we are heading to his parents' for lunch. How is the trip going?" I ask.   
"Great, everyone seems very pleased. We are heading for lunch in a bit. Give Calum a kiss from me and wish his parents happy new year on our behalf, ok?"   
"Yes, mama. Have fun and give everyone a kiss from me." I say.   
"I will, take care." She replies and hangs up.   
Once I leave the phone down, I turn to Calum and leave a quick peck on the lips.   
"Mama said I should give you a kiss." I say and he cocks an eyebrow.   
"Is that so? Well, I will have to thank her for that later. Give her a kiss from me." He says and brings his lips to mine, pulling me in for a deeper kiss.   
"I don't think I can give my mom that kind of kiss..." I giggle.   
"In that case, give her this." He replies and pecks my cheek.    
"And now Eva." I mumble and dial her number.   
She picks up pretty fast, her voice neutral.   
"Goood morning. Happy New Year." She says.   
"Hey, happy new year. Sorry I left the party like that, I just couldn't stand watching Calum with someone else." I say.   
"I thought you wanted him to move on." She protests.   
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I had to see him with someone else." I state and Calum looks at me with narrow eyes.   
"I get it. Anyway, Calum and the girl left after you..." Eva says.   
"Why are you lying?" I ask, trying to contain my laughter.   
"What?" She asks back.   
"Calum left right after me. We spent the night together. He is right here with me now." I announce and Eva gasps.   
"Jesus, that's the best gift for the new year..." She squeals. I can't help but smile at her reaction.   
"Oh, and Calum told me that this was all your plan, so don't think that you won't hear it when I see you again." I threaten.   
"I won't, because Calum is going to fuck you so good that you will forget about it." She teases.   
"Eva!" I protest, almost purring.   
"Hush. Go spend time with your boyfriend. Give him a kiss from me."   
"Same for Luke. Talk to you later." I say and hang up.   
"Looks like you are getting many kisses today. This is from Eva." I say and lean down to kiss him. He smiles against my lips, running his tongue across my bottom lip to ask for access. I giggle and pull away, heading to the bathroom.   
"I'll go get ready..." I announce and swing my hips as I go.   
"Be quick, we have to be there in an hour." Calum chuckles as I flip him off. 

I shower quickly and gather my hair in a pristine bun. I remove the makeup smudges from my face and start new, going for a nude glowy canvas and a dab of red lipstick. I slip on a little black dress and a pair of low high heels.   
"Was that quick enough for you?" I ask, walking to the couch where he is sitting. He looks at me with a smirk on his lips.  
"How... I mean, how?" He exclaims.   
"What do you mean how?" I chuckle.   
"How can you look so good? How can you fucking look so fucking good?" He groans. I straddle his lap and cup his jaw with my hands. His hands slide down my back, resting on the lower part of it. I bring my lips to his, moving them softly, grazing them over his. I let my hands fall to his neck, slightly pressing my thumbs on his throat.   
"I love it when you are a little rough." He whispers.   
"Remove your pants." I order, biting and pulling on his bottom lip.   
"Why?" He asks.   
"Your job is to do what I tell you to, not ask questions." I chuckle. Calum looks at me surprised, bucking up his hips while I still sit on him.   
"How much time until we need to be at your parents'?" I ask, lowering my panties.   
"30 minutes. 40 maximum." He replies, still mesmerized by my tone.   
"Will do..." I reply and press my core on his thigh.   
The warmth of his skin makes my clit tingle.   
"Fuck..." He exclaims, pressing his fingers on my hips.   
"Shut up... Let me enjoy it." I whimper, grinding on his thigh.   
"I thought you liked my voice." He says, helping me move my hips.   
"Tell me all the things you want to do to me right now." I gulp down.   
"Oh princess. I would start by unzipping your dress, letting it slide from your shoulders just enough to reveal your tits. Then I would graze my fingers over your perky nipples, roughen them up even more. And then I would take them in my mouth, suck on the pretty pointy buds." He whispers in my ear. I move my hips in small circles and grip on his shoulders. It feels like fire is spreading on my core, my wetness making every movement easier.   
"And then?" I ask, my walls pulsing as I hump his leg.   
"Then I would remove your dress, slowly, inch by inch, make you beg for me to finally take it off. Once it would be off your body, I would kiss every nook, every inch of your body. You would shiver and spasm for my lips to go where you want them." He teases me, kissing my neck as I roll my hips harder, pressing my clit on his toned leg.   
"And where would that be?" I ask.   
"Obviously on your clit. Just imagine my luscious lips wrapped around your throbbing little red clit, sucking roughly until you come on my face..." He says and I groan. This little shit is driving me insane, just by his words.   
"Go on, I just need a little more." I sigh and he chuckles.   
"Then I would lick your juices from my face, before I slip my huge cock inside you and pound on your cervix, until your neighbors know who is fucking you so good you can't walk straight." He says and slaps my ass.   
I completely lose it, whimpering as I cum. My head falls on his shoulder as I pant; this was so much better than I imagined.   
~~~~~~

Calum unlocks the door and we enter the house. Everyone is in a rush and Calum motions me to stay quiet.   
"Mom, we are here." He shouts and smiles.   
"Is Mali with you?" Joy asks as she exits the kitchen. As her eyes land on me, she gasps and squeals.   
"I knew this wouldn't last long." She exclaims and hugs me. I laugh and hug her back, looking at Calum.   
"Happy New Year." I cheer.   
"Happy New Year, sweetheart." Joy wishes back and kisses me on my forehead. She is just the sweetest.   
"Happy New Year ma." Calum says as he hugs her.   
"When did you two make up?" She asks.   
"Last night, after the new year. Princess over there decided to put everything aside." He comments.   
"Hey..." I protest but Calum chuckles and presses his lips on my forehead.  
"But yeah, last night we got back together." I state and giggle.   
"Come in the kitchen, you need to meet Calum's aunties." She says and drags me to the living room.   
"Everyone, this is Calum's girlfriend. She is a psychologist." Joy says with pride dripping from her voice. I awkwardly wave at everyone.   
"It is nice to meet you. Happy New Year." I wish everyone.   
"Mom, where is Goldy?" Calum must have sensed my awkwardness.   
"In your room."  
"We will go see her, ok?" He asks and Joy nods.   
"No, I can help in the kitchen. Let me do something." I offer, turning to Joy.   
"No, no... Go inside and play with your pet. I am sure she has missed you." Joy says as Calum hands her the flower we brought.   
"If you need my help, don't hesitate, please." I say and smile at Joy. 

"Calum, Calum..." I hear a little boy shout.   
"Hey, buddy. What's up?" Calum asks, bending down and picking the toddler up.   
"Mom told me you have a titty." The boy says; my eyes widen and I turn to look at my boyfriend who laughs.   
"You have a what?" I ask.  
"Yeah, we have a kitty. Wanna see her?" He asks the little boy who nods. 

"Let's go inside..." Calum says opening the door, still not letting the little boy at his feet. I stare at him and smile. He will be an amazing father. I can picture him with a son, teaching him how to play football in our backyard, or with a daughter, treating her like his little princess and teaching her how to play football in our backyard; fuck, I need to stop with those thoughts, we are far too young for that...

Calum hands the little boy Goldy, being very careful. The kitten looks at the boy but then turns her head towards me, meowing to get my attention.   
"What the titty's name?" The boy asks.   
"Goldy. Because she has golden fur." Calum responds.   
"Is that your girl?" The boy asks in a low voice, pointing at me.   
"Yeah, she is." Calum smiles.  
"She is really pretty." The boy says and I smile.   
"I know she is."   
"You will marry her?" The boy asks as he pets Goldy. My eyes widen once more.   
"Maybe... Do you have a girl?" Calum asks.   
"Yes, her name is Mary and I am going to marry her." The boy giggles.   
"I think you will have to wait a little. You know, to grow up a bit." Calum says and pinches his cheek.   
"No, I will marry her when we go back to school." The kid giggles.   
"And where are you going to stay?" Calum asks, still smiling.   
"I will stay at my home and Mary on her home and we will be together at school." The boy says, like it is the most obvious thing ever. He is just adorable.   
"Ok buddy. But invite me at the wedding, ok?" Calum giggles and kisses the boy's forehead.   
"Ok. I'll go play now." The boy says and hands the kitten to Calum before he runs off.   
Calum stands up from his knees and hands me Goldy before he moves to shut the door.   
"That was my cousin." He says as I leave a kiss on Godly's head.   
"He was adorable. You know, you are going to be an amazing dad one day." I say, stroking the tiny kitten.   
"I am already." He says and I turn to look at him with a questionable look.   
"First thing first, I am Goldy's dad. And second, I am your daddy..." He says and picks me up to sit me on the desk behind.   
"That was so cringy." I say and laugh.   
"You don't seem to mind when I am balls deep inside you and that's the only thing coming out of your mouth." He says, picking up Goldy from my hands and letting her on her bed.   
"I would like to remind you that we are in a house full of your relatives, with little kids running around your house, ready to barge inside your room to play with the titty." I say.   
"And I would like to remind you that I have never fucked you on a desk, and that I want to play with your titty as well." He replies.   
"You are such a cringy 15-year old right now." I state and shake my head at him.   
"You are lucky we weren't together when I was 15." He replies, spreading my legs and standing between them. He pushes my chin up and I smile at him.   
"Just a little kissing won't hurt now, will it?" I ask and grab at the back of his neck. Calum smiles before he leans down and engulfs my lips with his.   
I open my mouth and let him gain dominance.   
"We need a desk for the apartment. I need to fuck you in one." He mumbles. His hands roam my body slowly, making every nerve get activated.   
"And maybe we can roleplay. Like, you are the strict CEO and I am your secretary... Or you are the professor and I am the lousy student who has to beg for extra credit..." I provoke him. He grips on my thighs tightly, deepening the kiss even more.   
"Don't get me worked up right now... I won't hesitate to fuck you right here right now..." He groans.   
"Cal, mom told me that... Oh fuck..." Mali barges in. I feel my blush crawl to my cheeks and my heart pound in my ears.   
"I thought you locked the door." I scold Calum and slap his arm.   
"I knew you 2 wouldn't last away from each other for long." Mali squeals as she jumps close to me. I get on my feet and hug her, laughing at her cute reaction.   
"No matter what he does, I love your shithead brother..." I reply and shoot a glare at Calum.   
"And he loves you too. He was a mess. He even cried..." Mali says, giggling.   
"Hey, don't kiss and tell." Calum protests.   
"That's good to know." I comment, leaning on Calum's shoulder.   
"Why is that?" He asks me, arching an eyebrow.   
"Maybe I can make up for your tears tonight." I comment and he smiles.   
"That doesn't sound half bad." He comments.   
"Gross. The table is ready and we are about to begin. Come on." Mali says and exits Calum's childhood bedroom.   
"Do you think your family will like me?" I ask Calum, stopping him as he was about to leave. He smiles and pecks on my forehead softly.   
"They will adore you. And even if they won't, I don't care; my parents like you, and Mali likes you and I love you so that's all that matters. I'll be holding your hand the whole time." He says and locks our hands together. I lean my head on his shoulder and smile.   
"You are so getting some tonight..." I mumble and he chuckles.   
"I know. Let's go now." He says and kisses my knuckles.


	47. Birthday Boy

 

Calum won't be home for at least one more hour, Goldy is at Mali's so it won't feel weird with the kitten looking at us, candles on the floor throughout the whole apartment, and my choreography practiced to perfection; everything seems ready for Calum's birthday surprise. Well, early birthday surprise.   
Since tomorrow night is going to be spent with friends and classmates, I wanted tonight to be just me and him. 

Due to the fact that he pulled the most amazing surprise for my birthday, I had to find a way to top it off. I brainstormed until it hit me; a lap dance. He had told me that he had never gotten a lapdance before, so I went ahead and planed the perfect one for him.   
I picked a Beyonce song which gave me the most confidence and I practiced for almost 3 weeks straight for this night; it has to be perfect.   
Red lingerie and matching romp, black high heels, face beat to filth and hair made to look perfect. This is stressing me out, but he deserves it.   
I showered in the shower gel of the fragrance he likes, I ordered the pasta from the Italian place he likes; everything is about him tonight. 

I hear the door unlock and open, signaling that he is here. I take a deep breath and take my seductive pose.   
"Babe... I am home." He says and turns on the lights. His eyes land on me, and his head tilts to the side as he takes my appearance in.  
I pick up the lighter and bend down to light the candles.  
"You can turn them off..." I say in my low voice.   
"What is all that for?" He asks, pressing the switch.   
"Welcome to the Red Room, sir. How may we assist you tonight?" I ask him, walking towards him and swaying my hips seductively.   
"Red Room, huh?" He asks, side smirking.   
"Yes sir. My boss told me that you have booked a private dance for tonight." I say and help him out of his jacket.   
"Your boss? Well, if your boss said so, then it's true. I think that I also booked the deluxe thing." He says and I nod.   
"Yes, sir. Why don't you go sit on your chair and I will serve you?" He chuckles and walks to the chair I've set. 

I pour him his usual drink and take a deep breath; I can do this.   
"I hope you enjoy your night, sir." I say, handing him his drink.   
"I know I will." He replies and brings the glass to his lips.   
I start the song and get to my position, a few feet away from him. Hands behind my head, one knee bent, back to him, and one hand drops to my side as I twist my hips. 

**Driver roll up the partition please** _I turn around and take a look at him as he relaxes on the chair._

**I don't need you seeing 'Yonce on her knees** _I fall on my knees and crawl towards him, arching my back to bring my ass out._

**Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up**

**We ain't even gonna make it to this club** _I flip on my back and arch it off the floor, moving my hands to the side._

**Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged**

**Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck** _I stop in front of the chair, spreading his legs and bringing my face inches away from his clothed cock as I roll my body to get up._

**He bucked all my buttons, he ripped my blouse** _I stand up and undo the belt that holds my romp closed. I let it slide off my body and drop on the floor, giving him a good look at my lingerie._

**He Monica Lewinski'd all on my gown**

**Oh there daddy, daddy didn't bring the towel** _I bend down and get up swiftly, flipping my hair and letting them fall messily._

**Oh baby, baby we slow it down** _I turn to the side and move my ass from side to side, looking at Calum over my shoulder._

**Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up** _I walk to him and straddle his lap, bucking my hips on the air._

**We ain't even gonna make it to this club  
**

_"Does your boss allow touching?" Calum asks me. I smirk and chuckle.  
_

_"No, but my boss is not here right now. And I am not going to snitch." I reply, still moving my body against his._

**Take all of me** _His hands go to my hips, holding them softly as I roll my hips._

**I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like**

**The kind of girl you like, girl you like**

**Take all of me** _I turn around and lean my head on his chest, arching my back and bringing a hand between the valley of my breasts._

**I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like**

**The kinda girl you like**

**Is right here with me**

**Driver roll up the partition fast** _I turn around again, but this time a sit to the side, across his lap._

**Driver roll up the partition fast**

**Over there, I swear I saw them cameras flash** _I lower the strap of my bustier_

**Handprints and footprints on my glass**

**Handprints and good grips all on my ass** _I turn to face him and grab his hands to place it on my ass_

**Private show with the music blasting**

**He** like **to call me Peaches when we get this nasty  
** _"I think that I need to tip you." Calum comments; his voice is hazy as his hands squeeze my ass._

**Red wine drip, talk that trash** _My hand reaches between our bodies and fondles just above his cock._

**Chauffer eavesdropping trying not to crash**

**Oh there daddy, daddy didn't bring the towel  
** _"I think this is enough tip for me, sir." I reply, sitting up a bit and letting his face get between my breasts._

**Oh baby, baby we slow it down**

**Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up** _I yank his head out from between my breasts and make him look at me._

**We ain't even gonna make it to this club** _As the music fades, I bring my lips to his, instantly trying to gain dominance._

 

"Happy early birthday, baby..." I mumble as we part. Calum smiles at me as my fingers rest on his cheek.   
"You remembered I wanted a lap dance..." He mumbles surprised. I chuckle and lean down to bring my lips over his, just resting them there.   
"Of course I did. I couldn't give you anything else than what you asked." I reply, my lips moving against his with every word.   
"Thank you, babe." He breathes out, parting his lips slightly.   
"Anything for you... I order food from that Italian place, let me serve you..." I say and try to get up, but he pulls me down again on his lap. 

"Actually, I think I want to have my cake first." He says, snapping the band of my thong against my skin.   
"Oh, you want the extra special package, sir... I am afraid this will cost you a bit more." I decide to stay on character.   
"I am willing to pay, pretty girl. You deserve all the money in the world." He says, which makes me tingle with excitement.   
"Looks like you know how to sweet talk a woman into bed, sir." I comment and lower my hands to remove his t-shirt.   
"In this case, chair." He says, sitting a little more relaxed while I am still sitting on his lap.   
"What would you like me to do for you, sir?" I ask innocently.   
"Unzip my pants, pretty girl. You will find a little treat inside them..." He says, bringing his hands under my ribcage.   
"Little?" I ask, unbuttoning his jeans.   
"You'll tell me, pretty girl." He smirks. I take his semi-hard cock in my hand, stroking him slowly as I bite my lip.   
"For the love of God, this is huge, sir." I moan, running my thumb over his tip. Calum chuckles and leans throws his head back and strokes his thumbs over my nipples, which are getting harder and harder by every passing moment, becoming visible through the mess of my bustier.   
"Ride it, princess." He whispers, licking his lips. All I can do is stare at his neck as it tenses, the veins throbbing.   
"Your wish is my command, sir." I whisper under my breath. I buck my hips up and push my panties to the side, lining him up in front of my entrance.   
I sink my hips and take him inside me, making Calum grip harder on me. I buck my hips and try to find the perfect angle to hit right on my spot.   
"Fuck..." He hisses as I take him deep. The feeling of him inside me is amazing, especially in this little roleplay. I feel a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach as his tip hits directly on my g-spot, making me jolt a little while moaning.   
"Filthy girl..." He mumbles, lowering his hands on my ass, giving it a strong slap. I feel startled, gripping on his shoulders harder to keep myself steady on the chair.  
"I can feel your veins on my walls, sir. You are making me feel so good." I whimper, bouncing on him faster.   
"I love it when you call me sir..." He hisses, slapping my ass. I yelp and rest my head on his shoulder, the feeling becoming almost unbearable.   
"I bet you like getting your ass spanked, little whore." He says and I whimper, bringing my lips to his neck.  
"I love it, sir."   
"Good... Next time I am around, I will have you over my knee and make your ass match your lingerie..." He groans, bucking his hips against mine.   
"What else would you like to do, sir?" I ask him, trying to get myself off.   
"Mmmh, I bet you would look so good tied up with ropes, a little butt plug and a vibe on you, cumming time after time..." He lists off and I just picture that in my head, getting me all worked up for my orgasm.   
I feel him tighten inside me, his cock throbbing as he gets closer and closer to his release.   
"Can I cum inside you, princess? Or will your boss get mad for that?" He asks, grabbing me by my hair and bringing my face inches away from his.   
"He will probably fire me for that." I play along. Calum side-smirks and pulls on my hair harder.   
"That's alright. I will hire you to become my personal little slut..." He replies and that's when I lose it.   
I cum around him, my body spasming and jolting as I scream in pleasure.  
Calum still moves his hips upwards, thrusting sloppily as he tries to cum, which makes my own orgasm last longer.   
I feel completely numb, unable to move my body anymore. I just grip onto him, holding on for the ride.   
"Your pussy is pulsing around me... You are milking me, princess." He says through gritted teeth.   
I drag my nails on his shoulder, knowing that it will send him over the edge.   
"Fuck, princess..." He hisses as he cums inside me, throwing his head back. I stare at his Addam's apple pop out, the veins on his neck becoming prominent and his plump lips parting as he curses under his breath. 

I bring my lips to his, kissing him as we both calm down from our orgasms.   
"This was the best birthday gift ever." He whispers against my lips.   
"Glad you liked it, sir. I planned it very thoroughly, just for you." I reply, humming as I rest my head on the crook of his neck.   
"And I really liked the role play shit... Maybe we can do it more frequently..." He suggests and I chuckle.   
"Whatever you want... You are the boss now..." I tease him, kissing his neck softly.   
"I like the sound of it..." He rests back.   
"Happy birthday, daddy. You make my heart ache and stomach flip all the time. You deserve the world." I state and smile at him.   
"I don't even know how to answer to that, angel. I am so grateful to have you... Thank you for everything." He replies, kissing the top of my head.   
"Anything for you, daddy." I say sleepily, kissing his jaw.  
"Let's get you cleaned up and to bed, angel." He suggests, stroking my lower back.   
"Better suggestion... Join me in the shower and then eat what I ordered for us." I state, pecking on his lips.   
"I like this better. Will I get some deserve after it?" He asks, placing a strand of hair behind my ear.   
"I have cupcakes..." I say and roll my eyes.   
"You were supposed to say 'I am the dessert, daddy.'" He groans.  
"Fine... I am the dessert, daddy." I try to fix it.   
"It's not the same." He pouts.   
"What if I let you spread the icing on my body..." I say, biting my bottom lip.   
"Better. Let's go." He says and picks me up, walking us to the bathroom as I giggle. 


End file.
